Toh Shin Den IV: Legends Never Die
by Athena Asamiya
Summary: When the legend is reborn ten years later, sacrifices must be made in the pursuit of truth and destiny...a story of good meets evil, light meets darkness, and boy meets girl. Based off of Toshinden Subaru/4.
1. Prologue: Prelude IV

  
_Author's Notes_ (2002.04.22)

  
I can very easily recall my sister swearing after finishing her portion of TSDIII that "If there's going to be a Toshinden 4, I'm not writing the fic for it!" 

So I did. XD 

Yes, although I wrote many of the chapters of the Trilogy on my own (as well as revamping my sister's original chapters), this is the first Toshinden fic I wrote completely by myself. And I have to say, it's probably my favorite, though it remains unfinished. ^^;;; A fact of which I'm bothered by constantly, whether from me of from the horde of fans who want to see it done. Trust me, I have the climax and ending all finished, it's just getting there that's become a problem...bleah. 

So! This is the fic that wasn't originally planned, that couldn't become a part of the Trilogy, so instead became a continuation of sorts. This fanfic IS NOT AN ORIGINAL STORY -- it was completely and utterly based off of the Japan(and Europe)-only "Toshinden 4", better known there as Toshinden Subaru. It was the game that came after Toshinden 3 in the main series, but unfortunately, it never made it to our shores. Since I myself have a copy (go to http://welcome.to/tsd4revolution for my Toshinden Subaru page if you want to learn more about the game itself), I personally found that to be a huge loss, as I consider it to be the best - if not THE best - game in the main series. The characters and story, a true 10-years-in-the-future deportation from the original characters and story, are all phenomenal. It's a wonderful game, and I wanted to craft a wonderful fanfic for it, so even the people who would never be able to play it would be able to experience the new cast and plot. Pretty much every bit of this fic is accurate -- I didn't want to take any artistic licence because I wanted to keep it as close to the game as possible. And believe me, it wasn't easy... 

Like I said before, sadly, this one is not finished. I got to chapter 6 and then burned out. (Actually, truth to be told, after chapter 6 was when I wrote my first Guilty Gear fanfic, plea...and then we all know where THAT took me...) Hopefully I'll get the proper inspiration to finish it one of these days...after all, this fic IS my baby. XD I love Su-chan. 

Sore de. ^_^ Enjoy. 

~ _Athena Asamiya_ (nee Empress Katzy of Toshinden) 

* 

**- The Toshinden Fanfiction Trilogy -**

_ Toh Shin Den: To Challenge Fate  
Toh Shin Den II: Thicker Than Water  
Toh Shin Den III: Walking Into Ruin_

**- Successors to a Legacy -**

_ Toh Shin Den IV: Legends Never Die - The Pleiades Chapter_

  
  
Original Home: Athena Asamiya & Kasumi Todoh's Battle Arena Toshinden Fanfictions  
    http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Harbor/2472/tsdfic_contents.html  
Year of Original Publication: 2001 

  
  


* * *

** Successors to a Legacy **

- TOH SHIN DEN IV: Legends Never Die - The Pleiades Chapter -  
A Toshinden Subaru fanfiction written by Athena Asamiya 

  
"The legend will never die." -- _Soul Blade_

  
**Prologue: Prelude IV**

  
_     In the year 1996, the Soshiki was destroyed at the hands of Eiji Shinjo and his team of good, who also managed overcome Agon Teos itself. Even though it seemed to be the end of everything, ten years later, someone is not willing to let it die...because it's now the year 2006, and chaos is looming on the horizon once again.     At the center of the brewing storm, unknowingly, is a Japanese youth named Subaru Shinjo. He would have been your typical teenage high school student, except for one thing: the fact that he's the little brother of Eiji Shinjo. Ever since he was young, Subaru has been trained in the ancient art of swordplay by Eiji, the master swordsman of the Toshindaibukai, to be the inheritant of the Shinjo clan sword, the Byakko no Tachi. But otherwise-ordinary life for Subaru is about to radically change, when history repeats itself and Eiji mysteriously disappears, leaving the sword behind. Following soon after is a chance encounter with a Scottish girl claiming to be Kayin Amoh's foster daughter Naru, destiny bringing the two together although their lives have been torn by loss. And when invitations to the Toshindaibukai appear, the wheel of fate is set into motion once again.     The Toshindaibukai is about to be re-opened. Behind it is the resurrected Gerard Foundation of old and their new Master. Rumour has it that he is searching for the Four Sacred Weapons -- relics of legend that, when assembled, give great divine power. Apparently, every team invited is led by a warrior who holds one of those weapons, unknowingly or not. But just what does the Master want with the weapons and the mystical power they hold, and what is his REAL identity? What are the true ambitions of the Gerard Foundation...?     This is a story that takes place far in the grasp of a dark world, embroiled in scheming and corruption, where falsehood and truth are woven into one indistinguishable tapestry. Follow the path of fate, as the new Shinjo and Amoh, along with a new generation of fighters, are thrown into the depths of a reborn legend, in which only the strong can survive. If they want to protect the peace which their predecessors fought so hard for, they'll have to sacrifice everything to take on the legacy and face their own harsh and tragic realities...is it a matter of decision, or a matter of destiny...?     In a world full of lies, this is a story of six young heroes' search for the truth.     Welcome back to the Toshindaibukai... 

  


* * *

  
  


_


	2. Chapter One: Innocence

  


**- TOH SHIN DEN IV: Legends Never Die - The Pleiades Chapter -**

_a Toshinden Subaru fanfiction by Athena Asamiya_

  
a ordinary boy an ordinary name  
but ordinary's just not good enough today 

**CHAPTER ONE: Innocence**   
  
**Translations:**     _hai_ - yes     _saa_ - now     _jikan da_ - it's time     _demo_ - but     _mou..._ - geez...     _oi_ - hey     _itee_ - ouch     _kisama_ - bastard     _domo_ - thanks     _jaa_ - see ya     _sono baka_ - that idiot     _mattaku_ - honestly...     _niisan_ - big brother     _ohayou gozaimasu_ - good morning     _shinai_ - bamboo training sword     _bokken_ - wooden training sword     _tatami_ - bamboo floor mats     _e?_ - what?     _shikashi_ - but...     _nani?!_ - what?!     _kore de owari yo!_ - this is the end! 

  


* * * ============================== * * *  
*

  
  
    "Everything's ready, then?" The man settled down on the opulent throne, regarding the woman bowed in front of him. "It had better be, if we want to pull this off correctly."     She seemed to bow a little lower. "Hai, Master-sama. Everything is prepared, just as you ordered."     "Excellent. And what of our invitees?"     "None have turned the invitation down, Master-sama."     "Hm." He crossed his arms, the emotion in his voice unreadable, as always. "So things have not changed as much as it appears..."     The hulking figure at the end of the great hall shifted slightly. "So, Master-sama, just what part are WE playing in all this?" The tone in the behemoth's obviously-male voice was close to mocking. "Don't tell me you just awakened us because you wanted to use our powers."     "Zero!" The woman whipped her head around at the man in the shadows, a shocked expression on her face. "How dare you even consider that! Master-sama would never-"     "Eos," the man on the throne interrupted. "Let him be suspicious. He'll see that this is all for the best."     Eos turned back around, and for an instant, the near-emotionless woman appeared to almost show excitement. "Then, we will get the rest of the weapons?"     "Of course we will." The Master's gaze turned to the man at the end of the hall. "Don't you agree, Zero?"     "Che." Zero pushed his large bulk off of the wall with the back of one foot, and started to leave the room. "That's fine by me, Master-sama, as long as the power is ours in the end."     "And it will be," the Master whispered, almost to himself. Getting up from his throne, he tilted his head back, closing his eyes in what looked to be rapt concentration. "Saa..."     And a slow, rare smile spread across his masked face, as his hand brushed the sheathed daikatana at his side. He opened his eyes, and they flashed a deep shade of crimson red before turning a pure, malicious white. "Jikan da."

*************

    The remainders of the last few cherry blossoms of the season dipped through the air as they were tossed by a stray morning breeze. Swirling in almost a dance of sorts, the faded pink petals finally came to rest on the walk leading into a large, many-floored high school, with a few uniformed students milling about outside. The school's name - _Aizu-Wakamatsu Gakuen_ - was engraved on a plate at the front gate. Another couple petals whirled past a window on one of the school's top floors, where a few bored students watched them while ignoring their lessons. The teacher in the classroom, Shiratori-sensei, stood at the blackboard with a pointer, jabbing at a group of sentences in English. "Alright, class, I'll expect you all to participate in the pronouncing of these words, as you were all supposed to study this last night--" Shiratori-sensei, a wiry woman with glasses who looked like she'd had enough of teaching (even though it was only the end of April, the first month for high school students in Japan), cut herself off there in annoyance as her eyes focused on one particular student. Head down on the desk with an English textbook propped in front of it, all that was visible was a shock of spiky reddish hair poking up above the book. Unmoving except for rhymic breathing, it was obvious that the black-uniformed student was asleep behind the book. The class tittered with giggles as Shiratori-sensei stalked towards him, brandishing the pointer -- this kind of thing happened a lot, especially with that one student.     "SHINJO-KUN!!!"     **THWHACK!**     "AAARRRrrrgh!!...uhh...h-h-hai?!?" He shot bolt upright in his seat, being violently awoken from his state of sleep by a pointer slamming across his desk, his English book clattering noisily to the floor. With spikes of light auburn hair falling across his face and into his red-gold eyes, he fumbled for his book to the tune of the class' laughter. He finally held it up triumphantly for the teacher, a huge, slightly false grin pasted on his face and one hand behind his head. "Hahaha...just doing some extra studying, Shiratori-sensei. Man, you know how much I love English..."     "Yes, Shinjo-kun, indeed I do. Enough to sleep through more than half of my classes, and it's only the first month of school." Shiratori-sensei slowly stalked around her student's desk, glaring down at him. "Did you even study last night's assignment?"     "Um...uh..." He looked up at her, still grinning, though it looked almost painful by now. "Ummmm...not...really..."     "Shinjo-kun, into the hallway."     He pouted, hoping sympathy would get him out of this one. It sometimes worked. "DE~~mo..."     "NOW!"

    Ten minutes later found him standing outside of the classroom with a sign hanging around his neck that promptly read, "I AM A STUPID IDIOT WHO FALLS ASLEEP IN CLASS."     "Ah, mouuuuu..." he moaned, hanging his head as the bell rang through the school, and students began flooding from the rooms. "Why does this always happen to me...? I hate school and I sure as hell need more sleep."     "Oi, Subaru-KUN!!"     **WHACK!**     "Ite-ee!!" He rubbed the back of his head, where he had just been smacked by a fellow classmate. He whirled around and snarled, "Kisama, what did you do that for?"     Ishikara Gyoshuku, one of his closer friends, stood beside him, smirking. "Just wanted to make sure you weren't asleep again. Shiratori-sensei was really mad about THAT one. You don't even study for class. Thanks to you, we all got extra homework." He bowed in sarcastic gratitude. "Domo, Subaru."     Subaru Shinjo shook his head and scuffed one foot against the wall behind him. "Screw studying. I'd rather just--"     "Train and practice, we know, we know." Another boy, Izumi Koushirou, joined them from the crowd, most of which were pointing and giggling at the sign a red-faced Subaru was forced to wear. Koushirou frowned at Subaru, gripping a pile of binders and stuffed textbooks, most of which were for advanced courses. "It's our final year, so you can't sleep it off. You're never going to get into university if you fail all the last-year courses."     Subaru flicked a few pieces of hair out of his face, scowling. "We don't ALL have 99.9% grade averages, Izumi. Anyway, I have to train really hard now most of all, so regretfully," he shrugged with a fake tone of sadness in his voice, "I have no time for studying. Or school, for that matter." He stripped off the sign and picked up his bag. "I'm gonna ditch the rest of the day."     "Subaru, you can't, we have a test in calculus today--!" Koushirou yelled after him, but Subaru just continued down the hallway, carelessly waving back to them and calling "Jaa!"     "Sono baka, mattaku..." Koushirou muttered. "Thinks he can do whatever he wants, just because he's the little brother of Eiji Shinjo."     Gyoshuku shrugged, watching Subaru's retreating back. "But it's his grades, not ours."

*************

    Subaru yawned loudly as he walked down the sunlit streets of Aizu, holding his bookbag over one shoulder and keeping a wary eye out for any truant officers. "I need more sleep...maybe I should just go home and do that for the rest of today..."     _No way!_ he argued back at himself fiercely. _Niisan wouldn't be doing a thing like that! And I have to keep up my training anyway, so I can show him how good I am when he comes back._     "Or IF he comes back..." he murmured out loud, without even noticing. Subaru frowned at his own words. "What the hell am I saying? Of course he's coming back, I just have to-"     He let his ranting stop there as he noticed that many of the passersby on the sidewalks were giving him very odd looks. Subaru glanced around at all of them, before turning bright red and laughing like a moron. "A--o-ohayou gozaimasu...!"     The other people walking by, determining that he was an idiot, ignored him after that. Subaru hunched a little lower, resolving not to talk out loud in public anymore. Instead, he slipped back into his own thoughts. _How long's it been? Maybe...probably a little more than a year...so it's been that long already without niisan around._ He hopped onto a bus that would take him to his out-of-the-way home, looking out the window into the clear morning sky. Subaru stared off into space, lost in his thoughts. _I wish I knew where he was...I wish I knew where to find him, anything..._     Subaru's "niisan", Eiji Shinjo, was a courageous master swordsman who had struggled against dark organizations of the underworld, during the legendary tournament known as the Toshindaibukai. Eventually, Eiji and his allies of the tournaments won the three-year long battle and saved the world from ruin. This all happened around ten years ago, and there had been no Toshindaibukai tournaments held since then, so the fighters had all returned to ordinary life -- and for Eiji, it meant raising his little brother, Subaru. Ever since he was young, Subaru had admired Eiji like a role model, instead of an older brother, and aspired to be just like him. When Subaru was eight years old, Eiji took the role of his swordsplay teacher, instructing Subaru in the old Shinjo clan style of swordfighting -- in preparation for the day when Subaru was to be the inheritant of the clan's sacred katana, the Byakko no Tachi, the White Tiger Sword. Subaru had been excited about the idea of training to become just like his brother, and vowed to do whatever it took to become the strongest fighter in the world, to make Eiji proud of him.     Two years ago, after Subaru had turned sixteen, Eiji recommended that he should travel for a while, and try being an adventurer like he had been once. Subaru didn't take to the idea too well, as he felt that he was nowhere near strong enough. However, the words that Eiji said to him changed all that.

    _"You'll find your answers if you trust the sword. You're a Shinjo, and it's in your blood to fight. But you always need to remember who you are, and what you're fighting for."_     This had confused a precocious Subaru. _"Why would I forget?"_     _"Believe me, sometimes, for us...it's easy to forget."_

    And so, armed with a simple katana that Eiji had given him and all the knowledge and skill that he had been taught, Subaru left on a training journey around the world. He traveled to many foreign places, other parts of Asia, Europe, and the United States, and made many friends and rivals along the way. Subaru felt that he had indeed become a lot stronger from the experience, and after a year or so, decided that he wanted to return home for a while and see his brother again. But Subaru was in for the biggest shock of his young life, as when he went back to Aizu, Eiji was gone. And he left behind only the Byakko no Tachi.     Many of those living in Aizu who knew him were surprised, and Subaru had heard whisperings around that time of things such as "it was the very same as fifteen years ago, with the _other_ one." Whom they were referring to, Subaru had no idea. After the initial shock and worry had passed, all that he had on his mind was that he was now alone, and the clan inheritant of the sword. He didn't particularly want to be at the time, but he was the only Shinjo of the current generation and therefore had no choice but to take the position, lest the family name be dishonoured by the loss of tradition. And yet, it wasn't this that saddened him so much as the loneliness; Subaru had known Eiji for as long as he could remember, and he truly missed him. It wasn't a matter of having someone to look after him; at seventeen, Subaru was hardly a child, and capable enough to take care of himself. But he couldn't imagine his life without Eiji, and wanted him back desperately. And so, on that day only a year ago, Subaru resolved to train as hard as he could in his swordsplay, so he may journey out into the world again and find his _oniisan_ - his elder brother.     Subaru slipped out of his reminiscence when he recognized the familiar area near his home, passing by outside the window. Picking up his bag, the uniform-clad schoolboy pulled the cord for the bus to stop, and left as soon as it slowed to a halt. Subaru stepped off onto a dirt path lined with forest leading up to two structures -- one obviously a typical thatched Japanese house, the other appearing to be a small training dojo of sorts. Subaru immediately headed for the dojo, tossing off his bag and shedding off his school jacket once he got there, leaving him in a pair of black pants, a white short-sleeved shirt, and white shoes (the regulation uniform for male students at his high school).     The training dojo used by the Shinjo family was quite spacious on the inside, although Subaru had always preferred to do his training in the deep surrounding forest. There was a small room off the front of the dojo, which was set up almost like a miniature shrine of sorts. Inside, on a ceremonial stand, lay the sheathed Byakko no Tachi, the sacred sword of the Shinjo clan. It was a beautiful work, and had been in the family for countless generations, passed on to the eldest son in the family -- or in this case, left behind to the ONLY son remaining. Subaru had placed it there when he found it after Eiji left, and hadn't dared to touch it since. Though he could swear that sometimes he felt a strange power emanating from it...     As was customary for each time he entered the dojo, Subaru went into the room and kneeled before the sword, bowing his head low to the floor in respect, then sitting back up and closing his eyes in meditation for a few brief minutes, breathing deeply and concentrating on clearing his mind. After this ritual was finished, Subaru slid the door of the shrine-room shut behind him and headed for the rack of shinai and bokken that was set up near the entrance of the dojo. Selecting the shinai he normally used to train with, Subaru turned and faced a large punching bag hanging from the ceiling. He took up a fighting stance, a slightly different one than Eiji had once used, holding the shinai out in front of him with two hands. He aimed his focus at the center of the bag, his targeted area of attack. Subaru closed his eyes half-way, concentrating hard, then snapped them open as he felt the now-familiar power rush through him. The ki that he had spent so much time learning how to harness, and control.     And with a loud cry, he began.     Charging in at the bag, Subaru started off by scraping the shinai upwards, followed by a slash from the right, then back across from the left. He cut downwards from the top left and then the top right, in almost an X-shaped design, repeating this pattern numerous times and adding in the occasional high slash. He then threw out two quick kicks to the sides of the bag with each leg, flipping around in a thrusting kick from the back and spinning around forward with a roundhouse. Falling into the familiar fighting rhythm with his spirited cries echoing throughout the dojo, Subaru continued his assault on the bag with a number of expertly-executed slashes and kicks, causing the bag to shudder and shake from the violent beating. After whirling around with a full backhand slice, Subaru leapt into the finishing touch. He spun in a blender-type pattern with his shinai held above his head, whirling out around him in a blur and slicing the bag repeatedly. "HISHOUZAN!!"     It was too much for the bag to take. It exploded in a shower of sand, scattering in all directions and littering the dojo floor with grit. Subaru moaned in annoyance and shook some out of the red spikes of his hair. "Damn, I did it again! I gotta stop breaking the equipment, since I don't have the money to spare anymore..."     Exhausted, the young sword-master plopped down cross-legged on the tatami and tried to catch his breath. He held up his shinai and regarded it for a while, before lowering it and dropping it to the floor, hanging his head. "I'm never going to understand why niisan left, unless he comes back, but not like there's a big chance THAT's going to happen..." He looked out the window of the dojo, towards his house. "Life sure sucks sometimes...e?" Subaru was suddenly brought to attention by the sight of a silhouette passing by a window inside the house. _What? An intruder?_ He watched the figure curiously for another few minutes; it appeared like they were almost looking for something. He cast a glance over at the room that held the Byakko no Tachi. _Are they looking for you?_     Looking back out the window and keeping a wary eye on the intruder in his house, Subaru's eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of something hanging off the person's waist. _A sword-sheath??_     "Great, that's JUST what I need," he groaned. "I can't take on a swordsman with a shinai!"     _Then I have to use...the Byakko no Tachi?_ Subaru frowned at himself. _It's my only choice. But it was niisan's...and I've never used it before._     _But how is that different from using any sword?_ he argued back to himself. _Just because there's this weird energy-feeling coming from it is no reason not to use it! Didn't niisan once tell you that you'd have to take it up one of these days?_     "Shikashi..." Subaru murmured. "It'd be like admitting that he's really gone, and I'm taking his place..."     _So, I guess I have to decide._     Making up his mind with another glance out the window, Subaru slowly crept on his hands and knees to the ceremonial room, lest the swordsman see him as well. Once he got in and slid the screen door shut behind him, Subaru just sat for a minute, staring at the White Tiger Sword, wrestling with his judgment and emotions. At last, he made his decision.     _This is it. Wherever you are, niisan, wish me luck -- I'm going to do this._     Finally, he moved forwards to take the sword. He hesitated, however, when he felt a large flow of ki expand outwards from the sword, reaching towards him. Subaru pulled back with a gasp, unsure of what he had just felt. _It's like no power I've ever felt,_ he thought. _What IS this sword...?_ Pausing for only a brief second, he ground his teeth in determination and picked the sheathed katana up off the stand. Subaru noticed that a small bit of light was trickling through the sheath, and he pulled the sword out a bit, exposing the top of the blade. And he gazed, awestruck, at the blade -- it was glowing a dim white. He winced and shut his eyes, feeling the huge amount of power from the katana surround him. And a voice, of indistinguishable origin, spoke.     **_Byakko has accepted you._**     "N-nani?!" Subaru's eyes flew open wide, and he frantically looked around for the source of the voice that had just spoken to him. But he saw nothing, and was even more surprised when he turned his attention back to the Byakko no Tachi and found that the glow had died down, the power mysteriously ebbing away. Subaru waited, expecting something else to happen, but exhaled in relief when nothing more did. He slid the katana back fully into its sheath, and raised it to eye level. "What the hell is going ON here?"     A loud sound coming from his house, almost like a crash, tuned Subaru back to reality. Clutching the Byakko no Tachi, he looked back at the empty stand, and the tapestry hanging above it, depicting a Chinese-style white tiger. He recalled some of the old stories that Eiji had told him. _Byakko...the white tiger god, and supposed protector of our family...does the legend have anything to do with the sword, and what that voice said...? And what did niisan mean when he said that the sword was magical--?_     Another banging noise was heard, and Subaru stood up, jolted. He turned back around and slid open the door, still holding the Byakko no Tachi, and vowed not to give another thought to it until later. It was just something he couldn't really figure out just then, and now he had to take care of the trespasser. As Subaru quietly sneaked up to the front door of his house, he stared at the sword again and sighed, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. "Why does this feel like it's just the beginning of something...?"     _Might as well do it now._     Tightening his grip around the Byakko no Tachi in its saya, Subaru threw open the screen door, yelling, "Who the hell are you??"     And his intruder turned around, huge aqua eyes locking on his in surprise. Subaru was taken aback for a second when he saw that the trespasser was very much a girl, a fairly attractive one at that, and not looking to be any older or younger than he himself. She wore a tight black sleeveless top, tailored so that two thick straps ran down off it, stretching around her bellybutton and down her long legs, connecting like stockings with the tall white-and-yellow heeled boots that she wore. Over the straps she wore a pair of cropped, white-fringed red shorts, showing off most of her thighs. She wore her hair up high on her head in two long blond ponytails, and a pair of thick, orange-tinted goggles were strapped around her forehead. Around her neck hung a small silver cross on a brown cord, standing out clearly against the black. But what really caught Subaru's attention was the sword-sheath at her side, which he had spotted earlier from the dojo. Her orange-gloved hands were upon its hilt in an instant, and she quickly pulled out a long Claymore sword with a thin saber-like blade. She spoke, defiantly, in a voice heavily slurred with a Scottish accent.     "First show me what you've got, Shinjo!!"     In a flash of black, ponytails flying, the girl lunged for Subaru with her sword cutting the air. Subaru yelped and nearly avoided the sharp blade, ducking under the high roundhouse kick that followed. "H-hey, what are you doing?"     The girl didn't answer, and continued her assault. Subaru blocked all of her attacks with the Byakko no Tachi, still in its sheath, and managed to grab her foot when it came flying in for another kick. Twisting it backwards towards her, Subaru neatly swept her other foot out from under her, and she went down with a surprised cry. Leaping up with near inhuman speed, the blond girl dashed in at Subaru again, her sword flashing in a number of well-placed slashes. Subaru managed to block them all, and parried the last one, pushing her back to the floor. From there, the girl growled at him, showing her teeth in what looked almost like a feral display. "Why don't you take out your sword and fight back, you daft idiot?"     "Not until I know why you're attacking me!"     Unanswering, she crouched and flew forward in a vicious spinning kick, catching Subaru off-guard and causing him to stumble to his knees from the hit. As soon as she saw this opening, the girl lept into the air, sword swung back and yelling out in Japanese, "Kore de owari yo!"     _She's not giving me a choice here -- I have to...!!_     Subaru grit his teeth, and made his decision. The Byakko no Tachi's sheath hit the floor with a hollow sound.     Subaru held the sacred sword it out in front of him in his stance, ready to fight. But all of a sudden, the katana started to react on its own. It glowed a bright white, lighting up the room and nearly blinding both the fighters in the process. The girl, who was already slashing her sword down, had no choice but to clash blades with Subaru. And as soon as the two swords connected, there was a large explosion of white energy from Subaru's katana -- which he had no control over.     She shrieked, and Subaru shut his eyes. When he opened them again, he saw the last of the ki die down, and the girl lying motionless on the floor with her sword lying near her body.     "Dammit!" He ran over to her, kneeling and immediately checking for a pulse, and was much relieved when he found one. _Thank God. I'd hate myself if I ever actually killed someone by accident._ Subaru stood back up, and examined the seemingly normal sword that he held. _I didn't mean to do that...so why did the Byakko no Tachi react by itself again? I sure didn't summon all that power, and I don't think I even wanted to. It was the same power it always gave off, and like what I felt before..._     Subaru looked around him, surveying the damage done to his house. A lot of things had been broken, including numerous chairs and a table or two. He cast another glance at the ponytailed girl's unconscious form on the floor of his house, and then back at one of the only unbroken chairs left. Determined, he went and picked up the chair, plopping it down next to her, then going to find some rope. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this, whether she likes it or not."

  


* * * ============================== * * *  
*


	3. Chapter Two: Chance

  


**- TOH SHIN DEN IV: Legends Never Die - The Pleiades Chapter -**

_a Toshinden Subaru fanfiction by Athena Asamiya_

  
a break from the past could make it last  
maybe just a little longer

**CHAPTER TWO: Chance**   
  
**Translations:**     _oi, chotto matte yo!_ - hey, wait a minute!     _dozo yoroshiku_ - pleased to meet you     _otousan_ - father     _unmei, ka?_ - destiny, huh?     _baka_ - idiot     _e?_ - what?     _kore wa--??_ - this is--??     _sayonara_ - good-bye 

  


* * * ============================== * * *  
*

  
  
    It was about an hour later that Subaru's female intruder finally came to, if not a little groggily.     Putting down his tea, Subaru smiled in amusement as he watched the blond girl rouse slowly and wake up -- only to find that she was very heavily roped to a chair, her sword sitting right next to Subaru. Their eyes met, and Subaru grinned. "Good morning, Miss Sunshine. I was starting to think that I might have killed you off after all."     She growled, aqua eyes flashing a very unfriendly fire, as she struggled to see if she could free her arms or legs. She couldn't. "You better let me go NOW, you son-of-a-"     "Oi, chotto matte yo! YOU'RE the one who breaks into my house and challenges me to fight, and you're insulting ME?" Subaru raised an eyebrow, taking another sip of his tea. "You've got some manners, Scot-girl." He leaned forward towards her. "So tell me why you're here and why you attacked me."     She snorted in disdain. "I don't have to tell you anything."     "You're right. You don't. But as you may have noticed..." He pointed to her bound hands and feet. "You're the one that's all tied up right now. So how are you gonna get free if _I_ don't untie you?"     The girl narrowed her eyes, but said nothing. Subaru acknowledged this with a nod. "Wise choice." He motioned to the sword beside him. "So...where did you learn how to use this?"     "Why do you care?"     "Just wanted to know." Subaru reached for the sword, intending to examine it closer. "It's a nice piece of work though--"     "Don't touch it." The dark tone in her voice was nearly a threat in itself. "My father gave it to me, and it's mine. So give it back to me, now."     Subaru drew back his hand, but shook his head. "Not a chance. First I want to know what you were doing in my house."     She tossed her head, causing her large green ball earrings to shake. "That's where you're wrong, Spikes. This is Eiji Shinjo's house. I know that for a fact."     "Eiji..." Subaru jolted into attention at the sound of the familiar name. "How do you know Eiji?"     The girl shrugged nonchalantly. "Why wouldn't I? He was my father's best friend. So you're related to him, right? You his son, or what?"     Subaru's mind raced, spinning with all the new information. _Her father was niisan's friend? But--wait...she does fight a lot like me...and there was the guy that niisan trained with...who _IS_ this girl?_ Realizing that he hadn't answered her yet, Subaru quickly said, "I'm his little brother."     "But..." A confused look briefly passed across her face. "He never had a little brother, just--"     "Look, girl," Subaru abruptly cut in. "Just what's your name anyway?"     "First tell me yours. You ARE a Shinjo, aren't you?"     "Yeah. I'm Subaru. Subaru Shinjo. Dozo yoroshiku--" He started to extend his hand, but pulled it back, grinning. "Sorry, forgot that you've kinda got your hands tied at the moment."     The girl scowled at him. "Shut the hell up. I only know your name and you're already starting to annoy me. And you're named after a car."     Subaru nearly fell over in embarrassment. "NO! It's...I was told that it's a constellation...the Pleiades."     "Lovely." She rolled her eyes. "So you really want to know my name? Fine. It's Naru. Naru Amoh."     "Amoh?" Subaru nearly leapt out of his chair, suddenly recalling the name of the old training partner that Eiji had frequently told him about. "As in KAYIN Amoh??"     Naru only stared at him for a long time, before finally locking eyes with him and speaking quietly. "Untie me. We're definitely not enemies, and I think we have a lot we can tell each other."

***************

    "Okay, so, just...what's your story, anyway?" Subaru glanced over at a pensive Naru, after posing the question. They were sitting on the front deck of his house, trying to get their bearings straight after their first little conversation -- and it had turned out that they had a lot more in common then they could have believed. This revelation still fresh in his mind, Subaru leaned forwards on the railing around the deck. "If you're the daughter of Kayin Amoh, then you must have a reason for looking for niisan here."     Perched on top of the railing and staring off into the distance, the ponytailed Naru Amoh appeared to be a proud, but an almost lonely figure against the glowing sun. Finally, after a few moments had passed, she sighed and looked over at him seriously. "Alright. I'll tell you everything. But keep in mind that I don't spread my story around to everyone, so I'm expecting you not to. Got it?"     "Sure." Subaru, unsure if he should ask the question that he had in mind, toyed with one of the buttons on the cuff of his sleeve. "...But then, why are you telling me?"     Naru stared at him long and hard, until it seemed like her aqua-green eyes were burning into his soul. This made Subaru feel very uncomfortable, and he shifted a little. "Uh...did I say something wrong...?"     "Huh?" She broke her stare away, shaking her head. "No. But I just feel that...well, since you're Eiji's brother, I think that you should know what's going on here. Because I doubt you even know the half of it."     Subaru started to say something, but she cut him off. "Look, just listen to me first, and don't interrupt with questions or anything. This'll probably take a while."     Naru's gaze became distant, as she looked off into the horizon. "I guess you'd say everything started when I was five years old...when I was kidnapped by the Himitsu Kessha. They were this secret underground organization, who held these weaponry tournaments called-"     "Toshindaibukai?" Subaru broke in. Naru glared at him. "I told you not to interrupt."     He shrugged. "I just wanted to show you that I know a little more than you think."     Naru let out what almost sounded like an exasperated sigh. "Okay, genius, so tell me what I already know."     Seemingly ignoring (or not noticing) her sarcastic comment, Subaru crossed his arms in front of him, thinking. "Niisan mentioned the Toshindaibukai a couple times, but it looked almost like he didn't want to discuss it with me. He fought there against the evil hosting organization that wanted to kill them and take over the world. Niisan and your father fought together, I know - with a bunch of other warriors whom they became friends with."     Naru nodded. "Ellis, Sofia, and Tracy. They all met in 1994, at the first Toshindaibukai they attended, and a year later was when I got pulled into it. So can I continue or what?"     "Be my guest."     "Okay, so as I was saying, some people of the Himitsu Kessha kidnapped me, and used me as a pawn to lure otousan - my father, Kayin - to the tournament that year. They wanted all the previous contestants back at the tournament so the Master, who headed the Himitsu Kessha, could destroy them. It didn't work though, as your brother Eiji, otousan and the others managed to beat the Master and save me. That was my first encounter with the underworld organization, and even though I was really young, it wasn't like I was gonna forget it. Or anything that was going to happen within the next couple of years.     "After that, otousan started to teach me how to use the sword of our family, Excalibur. It was probably because he got sick of me following him around when he was training, but I don't like to think that that was the reason. It was so I could defend myself, and so I could be a fighter like him. But after a year, I was out with otousan visiting the grave of his father, who had been murdered a while back by some assassin guy, or something. Otousan didn't speak much about it. Anyway, we were attacked, by this catwoman-type warrior. Otousan and I managed to beat her off pretty good, and he sent me to stay with a friend in Scotland afterwards, probably because he was concerned about me being taken again.     "I didn't hear from him for a couple weeks after that, and I was getting worried. Finally, he came back, but looking a little worse for wear. I begged him to tell me what had happened, but you know what? He wouldn't tell me. Instead, otousan took me to this place, an all-housing institute. I cried and pleaded with him not to leave me there, alone, without him...and I remember clearly, that he just smiled at me, and took Excalibur out of its sheath at his side. And he gave the sword to me. I couldn't say anything. Then some staff at the institute came out, and he told them to take care of me. He kneeled down to my height, and took off the silver cross he always wore, tying it around my neck. He whispered to me, 'Naru, be strong. Be my strong girl, because no matter what anyone says or tries to tell you, you are my daughter. Always.'"     Naru stopped here, pursing her lips together in an effort to stop the tears from flowing. "And just like that, he left. Otousan left me there, clutching the sword, alone to the world." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I--I tried to go after him, but the people from the institute wouldn't let me go. I struggled against them, screaming, begging for otousan to come back, but in the end..." She took a deep breath, trying to steady her shaking voice. "In the end, I could only stand there and watch, as he drove off. And I'm always going to remember...him turning around and walking away from me. Because I haven't seen my father since."     Subaru was silent, and had remained so throughout her story. He had no idea of what to say to her; surely, it hurt her to talk about it. Moving towards her a little, he said, "Naru...I'm sorry."     She shook her head, eyes closed. "No, no...it's okay. That was ten years ago. And besides, that's not all of it.     "Ever since that day, I trained as hard as I could with Excalibur, the same sword I fought you with. Although I had no idea why the staff at the institute let me keep it, I figured I should put it to good use. I had resolved to master all of the techniques otousan taught me...because...somewhere inside me, there was the suspicion that otousan had left me because I was a burden to him. Even though I tried to convince myself otherwise many times, it never worked. So I guess I found solice, and a sense of being closer to otousan, by training. I figured that when he came back for me, I could show him I wasn't a burden, and that I would be useful and a good daughter for him. But during the whole ten years that I stayed at the institute, he never came back.     "Since I was still denying the thought that otousan didn't want me, on my sixteenth birthday, I made a choice. I decided to run away from the institute, and find him. Because I knew that he was out there, somewhere, and that if he wasn't going to come back to me, I was going to go to him. So, I left. That was about eight months ago, and I haven't looked back."     Naru sighed, fiddling with the cross that still hung around her neck. "I've been through a lot in the past while. Gone against many opponents, trying to find some clue that would help me find my father, but I kept ending up with dickshit. I even went to the bounty-hunting organization that otousan had worked for -- but they had no idea where he was either. Then I got my break. A couple of weeks ago, I defeated this fencing student kid - his name was Lancelot, if I remember right - in this castle in France. Because I did so, I was able to meet with the lord of the castle, Duke Rambert, who had also fought in the Toshindaibukai and was a rival of Eiji's. He recognized me as Kayin's daughter, and told me that if I go to Japan and find Eiji Shinjo, Kayin's best friend, then I may find out where my father is. I found Eiji's living address off of a letter he had written to my father years ago, and I went as soon as I could."     She exhaled. "And that brings us to here, now. I was hoping to find Eiji, but I ended up running into you instead."     Subaru managed a smile. "Unmei, ka?"     "Guess so."     He blew a few spiky bangs out of his face. "So you're obviously Scottish...but why's your name Japanese, and why do you call your father otousan?"     Naru leaned forward, chin resting on her hands. "Well...y'know, I don't really know. I've always been able to speak Japanese practically fluently, but my father was definitely Scottish. I've never been able to figure it out. Just another mystery in my life, I guess, but we all have them, in one way or another." She gave Subaru a playful smile. "Now I've told you mine, so I want to hear your's."     "M-my what?" Subaru looked confused, and Naru semi-patiently explained, "Your STORY, baka. I want to know what you've been up to during this time."     Subaru was far from expecting the request, and shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Oh...um...well, when I was eight, niisan trained me in swordplay, like all the Shinjos. I've pretty much lived a normal life since then."     "And...that's it? What about before you were eight? Did you grow up here?"     Subaru was silent for a number of seconds, before looking away and dropping his voice to a quiet tone. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess I did." Changing the subject hastily, he went on. "Everything changed though, around a year ago. I'd just gotten back from a training journey around the world, and niisan was gone. Just up and left. But..." here Subaru held up the Byakko no Tachi, "he left this behind. For me, I'm supposing."     "Oh." Naru bit her lower lip, before finally speaking up. "Then, I guess I should show these to you."     With that, she reached into the back pocket of her shorts and pulled out two white cards, handing them to Subaru. "Subaru Shinjo, I present to you the biggest piece of the puzzle that you are now involved in."     He took the cards, and, flipping them over, gasped when he saw that they were marked with three black kanji: Toh, Shin, and Den.     "Ko-kore wa--??"     Naru nodded. "You got it. What you're holding right now are two invitations to the first Toshindaibukai tournament since 1996, to be held here in Japan in approximately three days. I received those just as I left the institute." Her right hand was resting on Excalibur's hilt, and she involuntarily gripped it. "It's starting all over again, and I have no idea how or why. Or who."     Subaru flipped open the cards, and, seeing that they were identical, picked one and read the contents out loud. "_'You have been requested to show your remarkable fighting skills in the Toshindaibukai. It will begin in eight months' time, at the site of the Golden Prince Hotel, in Osaka, Japan. We have invited only the best warriors from around the world, and we expect you and your team of three to live up to our expectations.'_" Subaru read the signature with an odd look crossing his face. "Gerard Zaidan?"     "Yeah." Naru leapt down from the deck railing. "I found out back in 1995 that the Gerard Foundation was the real name for the Himitsu Kessha. But they were crushed that year, so I can't figure out what this all means."     "The organization was revived?"     "Maybe. But I don't know who could have done it. I've tried looking for information, but so far, it's been nothing. What really matters here though, is that they've brought back the Toshindaibukai, and it's one nasty tourney held by one nasty organization. These guys are up to something, and I'm wondering if it has anything to do with my father and his disappearance."     "Let's hope not." Subaru handed both invitations back to Naru, but she only took one, and held the other out to him. "Here."     Subaru's baffled gaze went from the invitation to Naru's pretty face. "--E?"     "I wasn't planning to go to this Toshindaibukai, if I found Eiji. But since I didn't, this looks like the only other option for me, if I want to find my father. You appear to be the only Shinjo around, with the Shinjo swordplay skills passed on to you - that was the reason I attacked you, so that I could see if you were a fighter - so I want you on my team. With me. After all, we've both trained most of our lives. Fighting's what we do. I've seen what goes on at these tournaments, and I think we're both more than ready to take on a Toshindaibukai." She flipped a blond ponytail, and for an instant, her father's brashness shone through. "And of course, any team with both a Shinjo AND an Amoh is sure to kick some ass."     Subaru was still looking a little doubtful, so Naru added, "And you never know. We might find your niisan there too. Didn't that happen once before in your family?"     "No...not that I know of." He stared long and hard at the invitation, narrowing his eyes. Naru noticed this, and quietly said in a serious tone, "If you take this invitation, you're agreeing to come with me. And you're gonna enter a world like nothing you've ever seen before. So make your decision wisely, ne?"     _Well, niisan, since it was your destiny to be a part of this tournament, then I guess it must be mine too. And maybe...I will find you. Niisan, if you're there, I swear I'll find you and bring you home._     And in a split-second decision, Subaru took the invitation. "What the hell -- this'll be fun!"     "Ahh, you don't know that," Naru said, pleased with his choice, waving around her invitation in the air. "This could be anything BUT fun. I've seen how brutal a Toshindaibukai is, and from the past few times, this could be a trip into hell." She winked at him jokingly. "You still wanna come?"     "Damn straight I do!" Subaru held up the Byakko no Tachi, grinning. "Now that I can use the Byakko no Tachi, this tournament will be too easy! I can take anything they throw at me!"     Naru made the victory sign. "That's the spirit. So let's get on with it. I left my bag around back, and you gotta go get packed. We've only got a few days, so we're leaving for Osaka as soon as possible."     "Sure, but--" Subaru re-read one of the lines printed on the invitation. "It says we're supposed to be a team of three. There's only two of us."     "Wow, you can count," Naru commented sarcastically, tossing a hand in the air. "It'll get figured out."     Subaru thought for a second, then snapped his fingers. "I know what we can do!" With that, he quickly went into the still-disheveled house, picking up the phone in there and dialing a few numbers. Naru followed, peering over his shoulder. "Who are you calling?"     "A friend of mine." Subaru grinned as he heard the first ring on the other end. "I know he wouldn't want to miss this for anything."

***************

    In a large, spacious apartment room in a swanky district of New York City, one man was fighting for a date that night.     With a cordless phone cradled against one ear, he was involved in almost a pleading argument with the girl at the other end of the line. "Look, Tanya, baby, I know I've been wrong...but, y'know...that was back when I couldn't really stay with one girl. But now that I've met you...yeah, exactly, everything IS different! I just wanna be with you...me and you, Rook and Tanya...no...no, I'm not just saying that!...c'mon, let's make up...I'm nothing without you, Tanya, really, I mean it...wait, baby, don't hang up!--ah, shit."     Rook Castle slumped back hard against the couch, letting the phone drop to the floor. Running his fingers through his spiky cyan hair, he sighed loudly in annoyance. "Ahhh, she'll come around." Flicking on some loud, blaring music on the stereo by remote and picking up a small black book on the coffee table, Rook got up to get a beer. Flipping through the pages on the way to the kitchen, he muttered to himself, "Let's see...who else's free tonight...Sandy...Tamara...Kristina..." Suddenly, the phone rang again, shattering the silence of the apartment. Hastily turning off the stereo, Rook launched himself back on the couch, snatching the phone off the floor. "I knew you couldn't stay away, baby..." he crooned into it.     Nothing but silence from the other end of the line. Then, a male voice, tinged with a Japanese accent. "Sorry, Rook, but you just aren't my type."     "Hey, what the hell--??" Rook jumped up in surprise, nearly yelling into the phone at the sudden recognition of the voice. "SUBARU?? Is that you, kid? It's been two fuckin' years, and where in Christ's name have you BEEN? After we split in Hong Kong, I haven't heard from you since!!"     Subaru laughed on the other end. "Dammit, I didn't know how to get ahold of you! Every time I tried to phone, the line was busy."     "Yeah, well, when you're a babe magnet like me, you get a lot of phone time with all the sexy chicks here." Rook got up, walking over to the window that displayed the bright lights of the city. "You should come back sometime. It's been a real bore down on the streets without you there for some tag fighting. Those were some great fights we had. You been keeping up with our old pace?"     "I haven't been fighting with opponents much lately--"     "School getting you down again?" Rook snorted, taking a swig of beer. "Damn, kid, you need to just ditch the school thing and come out here. Get a cushy job like I did, make lots of cash, and fight in your spare time. It's a great life, I'm telling ya."     "Yeah, whatever. Anyways, we're gonna be getting some more action in soon. Remember the tournament you saw when you were a kid?"     Rook paused for a moment, his tone dropping to a more serious sound. "Yeah. Yeah, man, I do."     "Well, guess what I'm holding an invitation to right now?"     His blue eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "There's ANOTHER Toshindaibukai being held??"     "Damn straight there is. And I'm going."     "...So I didn't get invited, but YOU did?" Rook smiled nastily. "Not much logic there."     He swore he could hear Subaru smirk over the phone. "Shut up. That's what I'm calling about. See, there's a three-man team rule this year."     "The hell are they doing that for? It was always one-man only."     "Don't know. But there's already two of us--"     "Who's the other?"     "A girl I just met. So I--"     "Oh, so Subaru finally goes for the ladies! I was started to worry about you, not having a girlfriend yet and all..."     "She's NOT my girlfriend!"     "Sure, sure, cover it all up like you always do. So hell, tell me more about what's going on with this new Toshindaibukai. Let me guess, you want me to be on your team?"     "Sadly enough, yes. You need to be at the Golden Prince Hotel in Osaka within the next three days. Got it? We'll meet you there, and explain the rest."     "No prob. I can make it...`course, I'll have to get another one of the photographers to take over my position, but none of them are as good as me, and I'll have to cancel my dates for the next couple weeks..."     "You're as conceited as ever. So, we'll see you then, I guess--"     "Naw, Subaru, wait a second. Is Eiji coming this year too?" Rook's eyes lighted in sudden hope, quickly fading from the long pause that followed, and finally, Subaru's answer.     "...That's something else I have to explain. See you there."     The connection shut down with a click. Rook stood for a second longer, staring at the phone in his hand, trying to encompass all of what Subaru had just told him. He eventually shrugged to himself, a mile-wide grin splitting his face. "Finally, the Toshindaibukai! I've been waiting for this my whole damn life!" Rook headed for his room, pulling a suitcase out of a side closet and starting to stuff clothes into it. He slid open a drawer by his nighttable, and took out its only contents: beautifully-crafted nunchaku, two thick yellow bars held together by a length of silver chain. Standing in front of his (large-sized) mirror, Rook expertly flipped the nunchaku over and around his torso, multiple times, until it was almost a silver and yellow blur in his hand. Finally, he stopped, holding the nunchaku out in front of him with both hands. Rook paused, thinking about all his hard work training, all the street fights he had been in and won, and...a girl. That mysterious ninja girl whom he was sure to see there...     He smiled cockily at his reflection. "I'm definitely ready. And I'm definitely going to find HER."

***************

    Subaru hung up the phone, looking pleased with himself. Naru stood behind him, holding a small bag. "I'm assuming that was our third team member?"     "Yeah. Rook Castle. He's a kung-fu fighter I met in New York a couple of years ago, when I was on my training journey. We met when I was travelling downtown one day, and I stopped to watch this street fight between him and some gang member guy. He won the fight easy, and then I challenged him."     "So I'm guessing you won?"     Subaru smirked proudly. "Hell, yeah. It was close, but I managed to come out on top. After the fight, we got to know each other better and became friends. And Rook decided to travel and train with me for a while. We split up in China though, him going back to America, me coming back here. That's how we met, and Rook's meeting us at the hotel in a day or so." He smiled at Naru. "You'll like him. It takes a while to get used to his ways, but he's a decent guy underneath all that bragging."     "Okay, I can deal. So go get packed."     Leaving Naru to wait for him, Subaru went to his room, laying the sheathed sword down on his bed, and began cramming clothes and various other necessities into a duffel bag. As he picked up a textbook for advanced calculus, Subaru decided that necessities didn't include schoolwork, and he tossed it over his shoulder gleefully. When he was done, Subaru glanced around his bedroom once more to see if there was anything else he needed. His eyes fell on a strip of light purple cloth that lay draped across his nighttable. A scarf.     Subaru approached the scarf slowly, and after picking it up, he stared at it for a long time. And as he did, images, voices, feelings began whirling through his mind like a maelstrom. Anything and everything and what it symbolized--     _No. Just--no. Don't think about it ever again._     He temporarily dropped the scarf, and it all faded away, where he wanted it -- far, far away from him, where it couldn't hurt him anymore. But after another minute, Subaru ended up taking the scarf again, silently unzipping his bag and placing it inside. Subaru breathed in slowly as he closed the bag once again, exhaling shakily at his almost-lost control. He refused to say or think any more. Not now.     As Subaru left down the hallway and passed by Eiji's deserted room, he slowly stopped in its doorway. Everything looked the same as it had when Eiji was living with him, as Subaru hadn't dared to touch anything for fear that it would mean he truly accepted that Eiji wasn't coming back. His gaze focused in on another framed photo on the dresser, which he could see from the doorway was a picture of a much younger Eiji - looking about Subaru's own age - goofing off for the photo with a blond teenage boy around the same age as him. _That's gotta be Naru's father, Kayin. She looks a lot like him. And as for niisan and I..._     For the first time, Subaru set foot in Eiji's room, drawn by his own curiosity to the picture. But as he picked it up to look at it closer, he was startled when he saw that a long crack that ran through the glass in the frame, etching right between Eiji and Kayin.     "How weird..." he mused, staring at the split in the glass. It was Naru's voice that broke the silence. "Subaru! Come on, we have to get going!"     "O-okay, coming!" He set the photo back down in its original position, heading out of the room and picking up his bag. Before he left, however, he cast one final glance into the room of his teacher and brother. Subaru took a deep breath, closed his eyes and continued down the hallway.     _Sayonara, niisan..._

  


* * * ============================== * * *  
*


	4. Chapter Three: Choice

  


**- TOH SHIN DEN IV: Legends Never Die - The Pleiades Chapter -**

_a Toshinden Subaru fanfiction by Athena Asamiya_

  
this reality we choose  
is a long long way from the dream

**CHAPTER THREE: Choice**   
  
**Translations:**     _Suzaku no Yumi_ - Phoenix's Bow 

  


* * * ============================== * * *  
*

  
  
    "There, finished!" Puella Marionette declared proudly, shutting her stuffed suitcase closed with a flourish. She surveyed her small bedroom at the orphanage for any other items of importance (not that anything else could even fit in her bag), and decided that she was truly ready to go. A huge, bright smile broke across her cute face, as she picked up her bag and spun in a circle happily. The petite blue-haired girl was unable to keep still, the knowledge of where she was headed exciting her too much. _Japan! I can't wait to go!     But you need to keep your mind on your goal,
_ she reminded herself, her usually cheery personality fading away slightly. _This won't be a place to go to have fun. This tournament will determine everything._ A few strands of hair that were not pulled back by her thick pink headband slipped down her face, and Puella pushed them away hastily. _Just remember, Puella: why are you going? To stop THEM. You know you have to, and this is the only way. If you can win here, it'll be all over, and everything will be fine again. So I have to win. I HAVE to._     Puella paused for a moment, thinking about what all had led her to this mission. She had been at the church-orphanage in Switzerland for almost thirteen years, at least, and had no parents to speak of, let alone remember. The sisters at the orphanage had told her that she had been brought in when she was a very small baby, by a beautiful blond-haired woman. Her mother, apparently, but Puella wasn't even sure herself. She had been far too young to remember anything. So she had been raised by the sisters at the orphanage, among many other children, most of them younger than her. And when she had gotten older, grown up a little more, Puella decided to give something back to her "family" by helping out, cooking, cleaning, and playing with the younger ones whenever she could.     Puella shook her head. _If only it was all that simple...if it was, I wouldn't be going to this fighting tournament, and I wouldn't have _this_ either._ With that thought, she picked up the beautiful weapon off her bed. A bow, shining and golden, with green jewelled patterns coupled with little pink gems and a pair of tiny white wings attached on either side of the handgrip, the bow itself strung with a single gold thread. Puella held the bow to the noonday light, watching the way it caught the beams and reflected them back -- in almost a strangely holy way.     _And The Angel..._     She again saw that day, as she had many, many times before. Only three years old, praying in the adjoining church like a good little girl, proud of herself for being able to give her thanks to God without any of the sisters there with her -- and then The Angel appeared. Puella remembered having her eyes closed, whispering her prayers in a tiny voice at the altar, and seeing a bright golden light suddenly shine down upon her. Opening her eyes in surprise, Puella saw a beautiful winged angel-woman, enwrapped in a golden aura, descend down from above her. She wasn't quite afraid; after all, she remembered all the preaching and stories she had heard about the heavenly angels, and knew not to be frightened. But even so, the young Puella HAD been very shocked to see this - angel - appear before her. With small feathers made of light trickling down from her body, The Angel held out both hands towards Puella. And Puella saw that she was holding a golden bow. Taking it in her small hands, it suddenly glowed red and gave off a blinding amount of crimson light. As Puella winced and shut her eyes, she heard a voice.     _**Suzaku has accepted you.**_     When she opened her eyes again, the red light had disappeared, The Angel was gone, and she was left alone again in the church, holding onto a magical bow.     "Suzaku no...Yumi?"     She still couldn't figure out how she had known its name.     After Puella had received the Suzaku no Yumi from The Angel, everything remained as normal as it did -- for a time. The sisters believed her story fullheartedly, and claimed that Puella was a "miracle child" for having seen this celestial vision. They didn't even take the bow away from her, fearing that it would anger God to do so. But it was after then that Puella developed a beautiful singing voice -- and not only did she conquer the church choir with it, but she also was able to heal the sick with her singing. Another miraculous event indeed. Puella was happy and proud of her gifts, but never wasteful of them. And while the healing song was quite useful for the elderly and sick, she had never used the bow. Never seen a reason to. Puella had even ended up taking archery lessons, just in case, although it seemed that the Suzaku no Yumi needed no arrows -- at least no normal ones. She had often puzzled over the strange weapon, and the fact that she could feel it often give off some sort of strong power. Being what it was, a weapon, and therefore could be used for hurt, Puella often left the Suzaku no Yumi hidden in her room. She didn't want anyone else to get ahold of it, and its power, much greater than anything she had ever felt.     She had continued with a normal life, despite these gifts that had been bestowed upon her. She lived at the orphanage as she always had, helping out where she could, and praying at the church regularly -- although she never saw The Angel again. Sometimes Puella wished she would; she wanted desperately to know why The Angel had "chosen" her, as the sisters put it.     _...Exactly. Why choose me?_     Maybe it was because she pretty much had a pure heart. Puella had always been a caring, selfless girl, always happy and cheerful, putting others before herself. She only used her power for good, and never considered the trouble it could get her into -- and being in possession of the bow had turned out to be a double-edged sword.     About a year ago, when she was fifteen, THEY came.     In the present, Puella screwed her eyes shut tightly, feeling a wave of emotions overcome her, and the horrible memories returning. The scene replayed in her mind again, as it had numerous times before.     _I'm washing dishes in the kitchen, singing some little tune to myself, when I hear a scream...I sneak to the doorway of one of the main sitting rooms and see a group of dark-clothed men, men with GUNS, herding a large group of the children into a corner. The sisters are doing their best to keep the children calm, but it isn't working too well. One of the braver ones stands up and says, "What are you doing here, and what do you want?" I hear one of the men reply, "We're looking for a little girl named Puella Marionette. And we have to see her, NOW, or else we kill the lot of you." I'm frightened, terrified, but not so much for myself -- for the younger children, who were all practically in tears as they shook their heads no, Puella isn't with us. My heart pounding, I race silently to my room, and take out the Suzaku no Yumi, knowing that this was the time that I may have to use it. I dash back to the sitting room, and walk out into clear view, holding the bow in one hand. The children start crying, "Puella! Puella!" and the gunmen all turn to look at me. One of them sees the bow, and says to me, "Well then, it WAS true. You are the holder of the Suzaku no Yumi. Hand it over to us now, brat, or you'll see these people die." I stand perfectly still, knowing that I have no choice but to give them The Angel's bow. I don't want to, since I know that these men are evil and will use its powers to hurt people...but then I realize that _I_ can use it. I have to, to save my family, to protect them. I slowly raise the Suzaku no Yumi, and it starts glowing red, just like it did the first time I touched it. The gunmen are all surprised, and start backing away. With tears running down my face, I scream, "NO!!!!" and pull back the string on the bow. All of a sudden, the red light gathers in the string, and when I let go, a shining arrow made of sparkling energy shoots out of it. It strikes the closest man, and he falls backwards, clutching his arm. I realize suddenly that I hadn't put enough power into it to actually KILL anyone. But it was enough. The men retreat from the orphanage, but not before yelling, "This isn't over! The Gerard Foundation WILL have that bow!!" They leave. I drop the Suzaku no Yumi, shocked by what I had just done -- used the bow for the first time, and witnessed its power. I realize that the children are all staring at me. I look back at them, smile, and go to help them up._     Puella shook her head, thinking of all that followed. The men never returned, but there were the threats, the letters, and the plain, painful knowledge that SHE was responsible for what was terrorizing the orphanage. And who was behind it all? Something called the 'Gerard Foundation', she knew that much. But Puella had no clue as to who they were, other than being some malicious organization, and what they wanted, other than her Suzaku no Yumi -- but for what purpose? There had been too many unanswered questions in the past year. Puella hated knowing that it was all her fault, and wanted it stopped, the sooner the better. So, a year later when she was sixteen, she received an invitation to a martial arts & weaponry tournament called the Toshindaibukai, hosted by that very Gerard Foundation. She made her decision: Puella Marionette WOULD go to this tournament, find out who was behind this madness, and make them stop. And they would never have the Suzaku no Yumi.     _And maybe...I can find out why I was chosen by The Angel. What my true purpose is._     But if she wanted to fulfill her goal, she had to win. And win she would.     Picking up her suitcase in one hand and the Suzaku no Yumi - the first time she had carried it out in the open - in the other, Puella left her room and shut the door behind her, turning to the door of the bedroom next to hers. She knocked on it quietly, and a boy's voice answered, "Yeah? Who is it?"     "It's me, Fen."     "Oh, hey Puella! Just a sec..." The door swung open, the knob being held by a young boy. He was a teenager, but just barely, with wild purple hair and huge blue eyes that gave him more of an innocent look than he deserved. Dressed casually in shorts and a t-shirt, a bit underdressed for April but not where he came from, the young Brazilian, Fen Barefoot, gave his friend a huge grin. "`Sup? We heading out soon?"     Puella nodded, smiling back. "Looks like it. I'm ready to go, how about you?"     "A...haha...not quite." Fen motioned to his suitcase, with clothes strewn all around it in different directions. At the center of the mess was a cute, potbellied pink pig with a red ribbon tied around its neck. The pig made a happy grunting noise, and scooted towards Puella, jumping up towards her. Puella bent down and scratched behind the pig's ears, giggling. "I see being here in Switzerland hasn't taken anything out of you, Wolfy."     Fen put one hand behind his head, embarassed. "Yeah, he thinks it's some sort of game. I put the clothes in, he takes `em out. That kind of thing. Can't get through to him sometimes."     Puella nodded understandingly, knowing of Fen's extraordinary ability to befriend animals, and his close bond with his pet pig, Wolfy. Puella hadn't known Fen Barefoot for very long, three months at the most, but the two had become good friends in that short amount of time. They had first met when Fen and Wolfy had arrived at the orphanage, Wolfy being quite sick and Fen worried to death over him. The staff of the orphanage quickly brought this to Puella's attention, her having the healing powers that she did. She managed to heal Wolfy just as easily as she healed humans, and she had made two new friends, just like that.     Still, there had indeed been a reason why Fen had been so far from home, alone, at such a young age -- revenge. And Puella knew the motivation behind Fen's vengeance all too well. Being only thirteen years old and still quite open to people, Fen had told her the first time they met that he was on a journey, to avenge the murder of his only family, his grandfather. The story behind that was that Fen and his grandfather had come across a man one day, a Japanese warrior with a long spear, who had been severely wounded somehow. The two had tended to the man's wounds, and he had stayed with them until he was well enough to go on his way again. While recovering, he had taught Fen many of his powerful fighting moves, him with his spear and Fen with his favorite harpoon that he used for fishing, and Fen became quite a skilled fighter under his teaching. The day came when the man was able to leave, and Fen and his grandfather wished him well as he set off. One year had passed since that day, and while Fen was out fishing, a strange-clothed man came to their small house in Brazil. The man had demanded to know where the warrior they had helped had gone, but Fen's grandfather couldn't say. That hadn't made the strange man too happy...and Fen arrived home just in time to see the man brutally murder his beloved grandfather.     Fen immediately rushed to his grandfather, but it was no use -- he was dead. The young fisherboy then apparently tried to fight the murderer, but he had simply disappeared into thin air with an evil laugh. Mocking, as if he wasn't even worth the effort. Ever since then, Fen had been on his journey to find his grandfather's killer, and extract his revenge.     Meanwhile, before Fen and Wolfy had arrived at the orphanage, Puella had received a pair of invitations to the Toshindaibukai tournament. She knew that she could probably hold her own in a fight, thanks to the power of the Suzaku no Yumi; however, she didn't really know of any other good fighters who could be on her team. When she met up with the pair, Puella immediately gave Fen one of the invitations. She figured that there was a good possibility that the evil man was going to be at the tourney, and although Puella was never one for vengeance, she wanted to see her friend happy again.     Puella stood up and picked up her suitcase. "I'm just going to go quickly pray at the church for a minute or two. Meet me out there, okay?"     Fen nodded, winking. "Sure thing. Put in a good word for me, huh?"     The blue-haired girl giggled as she left, crossing the orphanage's sun-bathed yard to the large white church that stood right next to it. It was out of habit that she tried to make herself look presentable before she entered; smoothing the wrinkles out of the dress she wore, a light pink one with a dark pink heart design on the front, and scuffing the late April mud off of her ornate white-and-gold boots. There was no one currently inside the church's chapel, and Puella was secretly glad. She wanted to be alone for a minute, with her thoughts. But as she walked up to the front, looking up at the bright stained-glass windows-     -_beautiful, with a gown made of light, long wings shedding glowing silver-white feathers_-     -she couldn't help but remember the event that had started it all.     As Puella knelt in a praying position, she closed her eyes and quietly spoke. "Thy Heavenly Father, I am thankful for the valuable gifts you've given me, my voice and the bow. And I am also grateful for everything you've done for me. But I have to ask you for something more, God. Please protect me, please give me the strength to win at this tournament, and to find my true purpose. Because I still don't know why The Angel chose me, and why I'm meant to fight with the Suzaku no Yumi. I know nothing. And I need to know, in order to realize why I was given this power, and what I can do to help with it. Please, God, I know that if I can win at the tournament, I'll know my answers. So I'm humbly asking you to grant me the strength, so I can discover the truth about myself."     Puella knelt for another moment, eyes closed, the silence and calm of the church ringing all around her. However, her eyes flew open when she heard a slight cough behind her, breaking the stillness. She stood up quickly, whirling around to see who was at the church door.     And the young boy that stood there looked a tad embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Pue-chan, I didn't know that you were still-"     "LAN-CHAN~!!!!" Not waiting for him to finish, Puella raced down the aisle and flung her arms around the tall, blue-haired boy. "I can't believe it's really you!! It IS really you, isn't it?"     He laughed, hugging her back. "Yes, it's me. Nice to finally meet you...or I guess that what you'd say."     Puella stepped back a bit, taking in his appearance for the first time, outside of the photos he'd sent her. Lancelot Lakeknight was quite tall and thin for a fifteen-year-old boy, and had facial features that would more be at home on a young girl -- dark-blue hair tied in a ponytail at the back, and a small face inset with large, luminous green eyes. Even his soft, English-accented voice betrayed his age, and almost his gender as well. Lancelot seemed rather nervous to be there, although quite excited at meeting his Internet friend for the first time. Indeed, Puella and Lancelot had met on the Internet, at a public chat room. Since then, they had become good friends over the computer, close enough to even exchange their stories: Puella's being all about the orphanage, The Angel and the Suzaku no Yumi, Lancelot's about his championship fencer status, his rich but oppressive family, and his stayings at the French castle of the esteemed Duke Rambert. After she had received the invitations to the Toshindaibukai, Puella remembered how good a fencer Lancelot was, and immediately e-mailed him, asking if he wanted to be a member of her three-man team with herself and Fen. Lancelot had accepted right away, quickly agreeing to fly over to Switzerland to pick her and Fen up, and the three of them would go to the tournament together. Strangely, it seemed as though Lancelot already knew about the Toshindaibukai that was being held. Puella assumed he knew of the tournament from the tales the Duke had told him -- for he had been a contestant himself, many years ago. But she was unclear on Lancelot's true motivation behind entering the tournament, other than for the prestige and family honour, reputation and all that. All she knew was that it had to do with some Scottish girl, a young swordswoman who had defeated him a while back...     Puella fairly jumped up and down with happiness. "Wow, Lan-chan, this is so great! I'm so excited about the Toshindaibukai, how about you? Did you bring your rapier with you?"     Lancelot nodded, holding up a long, thin case along with another bag of luggage. "Right here. I'm ready to fight. It'll be just like all the championships I was in, and they were easy. But..." here his eyes took on a worried tone, "I don't know what it's going to be like at THIS tournament. You think there'll be a lot of scary people there, Pue-chan?"     "Aw, come on, Lan-chan, don't be such a wuss! It'll be fun, and I don't care WHO's there, because we're going to beat them all!" Puella put on her biggest, cutest grin. "So be happy!"     Her friend smiled weakly. "I guess you're right. And I have to find--"     "Who? Find who?"     "Um..." Lancelot paused, and Puella swore she could see some red creep into his pale cheeks. "Nobody. I'll tell you later, once we get there."     "Oh...okay." Calmed for only a second by confusion, Puella soon perked back up, picking up her suitcase and bow from where she left them by the church doors. "Now that you're here, we can all get ready to go-"     "Yeah, and thanks for letting ME know!"     They both turned, and Fen, holding his stuffed suitcase and followed closely by Wolfy, appeared at the door. He grinned cockily at them. "Not thinking of leaving us behind, were you?"     Puella giggled, shaking her head. "No, of course not! Oh, I have to introduce you two. Fen, this is Lan-cha--Lancelot Lakeknight. He's a fencer from England, the other member of our team. Lan-chan, this is Fen Barefoot, a spear - or I guess harpoon - fighter from Brazil. Add me on, and there's our whole team!"     Lancelot bowed formally, and held out his hand to Fen. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Barefoot--"     "Call me Fen, dude." Fen, instead of shaking his hand, slapped it happily. "And this here's Wolfy, my running buddy."     "Oh..." Lancelot looked down nervously at the pig, then back at Fen. "Does he - bite?"     Fen looked surprised, then laughed loudly, causing Lancelot to jump. "Bite? My pig? No way! Ha ha...hey, I like you, man. I think we're going to make a pretty good team, the three of us."     "Right!" Puella chimed in, raising a hand in anticipation. "We're going to win this tournament, and no one's going to stop us!"     The two boys added in their approval, and the group of young fighters headed out to catch a taxi to the airport, to get their flight to Japan - and the Toshindaibukai tournament.

  


* * * ============================== * * *  
*


	5. Chapter Four: Uncertain

  


**- TOH SHIN DEN IV: Legends Never Die - The Pleiades Chapter -**

_a Toshinden Subaru fanfiction by Athena Asamiya_

  
i'm here and i wonder if i'm lost  
`cause i can't seem to understand the way i feel

**CHAPTER FOUR: Uncertain**   
  
**Translations:**     _waaaa, sugee!_ - wow, incredible!     _baka_ - idiot     _shijin_ - four gods     _kunoichi_ - term used for a 'lady ninja'     _maa ii_ - well, that's okay     _dou suru?_ - what are you going to do?     _otousan_ - father     _e?_ - what?     _honto_ - really     _mou!_ - geez!     _mattaku_ - honestly... 

  


* * * ============================== * * *  
*

  
  
    "Waaaa, sugee!" Subaru exclaimed loudly, craning his neck back to look up at the massive Golden Prince Hotel. Gleaming against the lowering afternoon sun, the fairly new-looking hotel was a sight that was only common in the larger cities, not in a smaller city like Aizu. Subaru grinned hugely, clutching the sheathed Byakko no Tachi in excitement. "And we get to stay in a place like THIS? Lucky! I'm liking this tournament more every minute!"     "Yeah, well, it isn't going to be ALL fun and games, I'll tell you that," Naru said seriously, flipping a blond ponytail out of her way and motioning to the taxi's open trunk. "Better get your luggage, `cause we've gotta go check in. We already have reservations in our names, apparently, so everything should be clear from here on in. Think our other teammate will show up sometime soon?"     "Who, Rook? Nah, if I know him, then he's gonna be late - again." Subaru collected his bag from the cab, shrugging. "Might as well go on and check in without him. He'll show up sooner or later, but I should probably hang around and wait for him, once we get in."     "Okay, fine." Naru blew some bangs out of her face, as she too stared up at the gigantic building. "We made it here on time, that's what's important. Tourney's officially opened tonight, and the fights begin tomorrow, so we should hurry it up so we can get some practice time in." With that, she went ahead and walked through the glass sliding doors, leaving Subaru outside, so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice her leave. Gulping, he grabbed his bag and sprinted after her, pushing his way through the revolving doors and yelling, "Naru, wait-"     She didn't have to be told. Naru was halted in the middle of the lobby, mouth hanging open, stunned. Subaru slowly came to a stop right beside her, looking all around him and gasping, "...WHOA."     The lobby of the hotel was absolutely incredible, decorated in rich shades of maroon, crimson, forest green, and royal purple. There were many expensive-looking pieces of furniture, couches, armchairs and the like, and woven rugs of the same colours scattered over the expanse of the silver-flecked white marble floor. There was a sparkling crystal chandelier hanging from the high ceiling, catching the light from the stained glass windows, and a beautiful working fountain in the center of the foyer, carved of the same marble as the floor. The result was majesty in every sense of the word.     "Damn!" Subaru exclaimed loudly at the sight, once he had recovered. "This Gerard Foundation or whatever must be LOADED to be able to drop so much money on a place like this!"     "Money that's probably from crime dealings," Naru muttered, being sure to keep her voice low. "Anyways, get used to it. The rest of this place is probably just as impressive. The arenas are apparently on the lower levels, and the rest is contestants' and audience space. Audience being, you know, fans, the media, the press and stuff."     Subaru looked a little confused. "I always got the impression that the Toshindaibukai wasn't a big televised event."     "So did I, but apparently if you look hard enough..." She paused here, and Subaru waited to see if she was going to continue, or explain her comment, but she said nothing more. Instead, Naru headed for the front counter, which was staffed by a single young woman in a suit. She bowed briefly to Naru, and said brightly, "Welcome to the Golden Prince Hotel. Are you here for the Toshindaibukai?"     She nodded.     "Contestant or spectator?"     "Contestant."     "Do you have your invitation?"     "Right here." Naru slid the piece of white paper across the counter, and the woman examined it briefly. She typed a few words into a nearby computer, checked the invitation again, then gave it back to Naru with a luminous smile. "Miss Amoh. Do you have your teammates with you?"     "One of them's over -- hey, Subaru!" Naru yelled over at her spiky-haired teammate, who was wandering through the lobby, still gazing at his surroundings in awe. Naru buried her face in her hands. "...country boys. Honestly."     The woman tilted her head to one side, the smile never leaving her face. "Excuse me?"     "Oh, nothing. Subaru, get over here!" He looked over at the sound of his name, then waved to her and sprinted up to the desk. "What's up?"     "They need your invitation, baka."     Subaru scowled at her. "Hey, you don't need to get mad! I just wanted to take a look around." He flashed the invitation to the woman, and she proceeded to tap at the computer, then nodded and turned back to them. "All right then, Miss Amoh and Mr. Shinjo, here are your room keys. There is a restaurant inside the hotel off to your left, and the battle arenas are to the right of the elevators. The training center is located on the first basement level, and is open for use to contestants. There will be an announcement made tonight pertaining to the opening of the tournament and the fight schedule. Please leave your luggage with the bellboys, and make yourselves at home. Welcome to the Toshindaibukai."     She turned back to her computer, obviously finished her business with them. Subaru and Naru exchanged glances, then accepted their room keys and tossed their luggage on a passing bellboy's cart. Subaru exhaled loudly, checking the sword at his side. "So, what now?"     "Well," Naru started, glancing over at a pair of silver elevators near the right hallway, "I'm going to go to my room and unpack. You're going to stay and wait for Rook, right? I'll meet up with you later. If you need me, I'll be in room 4324." And just like that, she turned and left for the elevators. Subaru watched after her for a minute, then sighed. "I hardly know her, and I can already tell that I'm never going to understand her."     Deciding to continue his inspection, Subaru wandered aimlessly through the giant lobby of the hotel, trying to take in all of his opulent surroundings at once. However, he eventually stopped, transfixed by an immense Chinese-style hanging on one of the lobby's farthest sidewalls. Entwined within backgrounds of plants and menageries of animals, with colour schematics of blue, red, green and white, were four large creatures: one at the top, bottom, left and right sides of the hanging. At the top was a dark green turtle with a black snake twisting around its shell; at the bottom was a crimson phoenix, its wings outspread; at the left was a coiling deep blue dragon, all scales and claws; and at the right-     -_a white tiger?_     Subaru glanced down at the sword attached to his belt, then back up at the mural, noticing the strange kanji written in thick brush strokes on the hanging. _Shijin-_     "Hey, SUBARU!!!"     "Rrrrrrgh!" Subaru grit his teeth at the sudden pressure of a chokehold from behind. Fortunately, he happened to recognize the voice, and he smirked. Striking out by driving his elbow into his assaulter's midsection, he continued by backfisting him in the face, smiling a little when he felt his fist connect with the man's nose, followed by a mild curse. Subaru grabbed his sheath and slid forward, aiming to hit the man in the chin with the end of his sword. However, this attack was deftly avoided, and Subaru felt a sharp pain as he was kicked in the back of the knees, then across his torso. Off-balance, he went down, but not before grabbing the person's outstretched foot and twisting it over him, reversing the throw and tossing him to the ground. Subaru narrowed his eyes, smiling. "Check and mate."     "Damn, man, you always take our fights too seriously!" Rook Castle laughed, kicking out of Subaru's tight grasp. The American quickly flipped to his feet, attempting to adjust his cyan hair. "And you just messed up my perfect hair!"     Subaru laughed. "Give me a break, you ALWAYS think you look perfect." He slapped Rook on the shoulder. "Good to see you again, anyway."     "Yeah, same here. I've sure missed you, out fighting downtown." Rook gestured around him. "And look what ended up bringing us together! The Toshindaibukai! This is so fucking cool, I can't believe it's really happening! And LOOK at this place! Posh or what? Might even top my apartment."     Subaru sighed. "I've spent the last couple days being reminded that 'we aren't here for fun and games.'"     "By our other team member, I'm supposing? Where is the girl anyway?" Rook grinned devilishly at Subaru. "Don't tell me she's retired to the honeymoon suite already..."     Subaru turned nearly as red as the sofa behind him. "We AREN'T in love!! We barely KNOW each other!!" But Rook only laughed at his outburst of a response, commenting, "You're still the same as ever, taking offense at the littlest thing. Too damn sensitive if you ask me. Pretending to be Mr. Tough Guy, but you're still just a kid."     "Bite me," Subaru muttered good-naturedly, not willing to give his friend any more opportunity to make fun of him. Changing the subject, he asked with a cocky grin, "So, you ready to fight?"     Rook grinned, proudly proclaiming, "Damn straight! I got my nunchaku right in my bag, ready to kick some ass. Actually, you wanna know my real reason for wanting to be here?" Not waiting for Subaru's reply, he leaned closer, continuing in a quieter voice. "I'm looking for a girl I fought a couple months ago. Ninja, I'm guessing. Don't see too many of them around New York. Anyways, she beat me, and Subaru don't you DARE-"     Too late. Subaru was already laughing his head off as soon as Rook had said the words. "You...the almighty Rook was BEATEN?? By some KUNOICHI?!? Dammit, that's-"     "I know, I know, pathetic," grumbled Rook. "But listen, she was really gorgeous, and I couldn't help but be a gentlemen and let her win--"     "What, so you could go for her phone number and ask her out for a coffee sometime?" Subaru snickered. "Hope my hormones aren't affecting MY fighting prowess by the time I'm twenty-two." He then had to block a high kick to his face. "Just kidding, alright? Saying I'M sensitive..."     "Whatever. I'm trying to tell you, so listen up." Rook crossed his arms and looked away. "I've been trying to find her ever since. It's been real difficult though, since I don't even know her name. But hell, man, I don't know...I figure she might be here as well. She was a great fighter, one of the best I've seen, and I thought there was a good enough possibility..."     Subaru sank down into the chair behind him, thinking this over. "Yeah, you're probably right on that one. If she was as good as you said, then there isn't much of a reason why she wouldn't be here too."     Rook nodded, running his fingers through his spiky hair. "That's what I was thinking. Good enough reason for me to be here, anyway." He smiled suddenly, remembering a firm belief that Subaru had once told him about. "You always have to have something to fight for, right? You still believing in that, kid?"     His friend closed his eyes, smiling as well. "Why wouldn't I? It keeps me going."     "So then..." Rook plopped down beside him, taking up nearly the whole length of a couch, "what are YOU fighting for here?"     There was no response right away from Subaru, who only heaved a sigh and opened his eyes a crack, but they looked full of sadness. "Niisan."     Rook reacted nearly immediately to this word, knowing that 'niisan' was what Subaru called Eiji, his brother, who also happened to be Rook's hero. "What? What about Eiji? What happened to him?"     Subaru exhaled, refusing to meet Rook's deep blue eyes. "It's...well, it'd take a while to explain all of it, but...he disappeared. About a year ago, I guess, maybe more. I'd just gotten back from the journey we were on, you remember that, when I decided to go back to Japan for a while, to see him...but he was just...gone." He unattached the katana from his belt, and held it out for Rook to see. "Left this behind."     "Holy shit..." Rook breathed, "is that the Byakko no Tachi?!"     "The one and only. Guess it's my sword now, like it was meant to be." Subaru frowned gloomily, turning the sheathed sword over and over in his lap, before finally sliding it into his duffel bag. "Didn't think I was supposed to inherit it so soon though, and under those circumstances..."     Seeing how down his friend looked, Rook was silent for a moment, then quietly questioned, "So, you're here looking for him then, is that it?"     "Yeah, I guess it is. I thought, maybe -- since he fought in the Toshindaibukai before, he might be here again. And he could be. I just have to find him, and bring him home." Subaru managed to smile weakly at Rook. "Well, there's my reason, other than for the fame and fortune and all that."     Rook snickered. "Should've known better than to underestimate you on THAT one. Yep, the prestige looked pretty damn good to me too." He made a thumbs-up, smirking at Subaru. "So we both find what we're looking for, and then we get our fame and a few good fights in-between. Sounds like a sweet deal to me."     Hearing his friend's brash tones, Subaru couldn't help but grin along with him. "Works for me too. But we have to win this thing first."     "Ah, don't worry about it. We'll smear the competition all over the arena walls." Rook's head turned away for a second, and he added, "Speaking of competition..."     "Huh?" Subaru followed Rook's gaze to the door, where a group of three - KIDS - had just entered, and were staring around them in awe, just as he and Naru had. _Obviously it's a common reaction,_ thought Subaru. _But just who are they...? Fighters too?_ He doubted it, but he wasn't completely sure either. The leader of the bunch was obviously a little blue-haired girl in a pink dress, and she was flanked from behind by a short purple-haired boy and a pale boy with dark blue hair tied in a ponytail. Subaru raised an eyebrow, thinking that they looked WAY too young to be there.     Echoing his thoughts, Rook glanced at the group and snorted. "Kid fighters? Give me a break. They shouldn't be here without their parents."     Subaru hastily peeked over at the three to see if they had noticed Rook's rather insulting comments, but thankfully, they were out of earshot. He didn't like teasing people younger than him. "C'mon, maybe they're just fans or something."     "Don't think so -- check out what they're carrying. Those are WEAPONS, man." Rook shook his head piteously. "They're definitely here to fight, but they don't even look half-experienced! Too bad they'll just end up losing."     "I wouldn't speak so soon..." Subaru said. "They could be really good for their age. I'M only eighteen, remember?"     "Oh, excuse me, YOU'RE a kid fighter too, then!" laughed Rook.     "Shut up. Fooling them by your age is good for an advantage," Subaru retorted. He turned back to look at the group, watching the girl turn around and exchange a few words with the two boys, grinning happily. The purple-haired one raised his fist in the air and said something loudly, although Subaru still couldn't make it out, and the girl giggled and said something else, while the other boy crossed his arms and nodded. Suddenly, the girl's violet gaze flitted over to him, surprised. Subaru looked away quickly, knowing that it was rude to stare, but he could still feel her eyes on him. It was weird, and made him feel uncomfortable.     Deciding to ignore it, Subaru stood up, grabbing his bag and turning to Rook. "You have to go check in. I'm going to go get settled in, and try to find Naru. The tourney starts tonight, so we'll catch up with you then, okay?"     "Right, got it." Rook winked at Subaru. "Don't get too much action in with her tonight. You gotta save some strength for our fights."     Subaru started to retort, but just shook his head. "Baka. See you, then."     "Yeah, see ya."     He managed to make it to the elevator, but still couldn't shake the feeling that the girl was watching him. _Maa ii,_ he thought, shrugging as he checked his room key and hit the button for the right floor, _she's just another contestant._

***************

    Puella fairly burst out of the taxi, the beaming smile on her face refusing to fade as she attempted to get the attention of her two teammates, flailing her arms in the air. "Come on, come on! You have to see the SIZE of this thing!!"     Lancelot, who was already trying to unload their luggage, looked up at his happy friend with a smile. "You're just as excitable as you ever were, Pue-chan."     "Yeah, betcha see buildings this big all the time, right Lance?" Fen said, leaning against the taxi door with Wolfy at his feet. Lancelot nodded, as he gazed up at the beautiful hotel. "I do. My family owns a castle that's probably around the same size, if not a little larger."     "REALLY?? Whoa...care to invite us over sometime?"     Lancelot started to reply, but it was at this point that Puella bounded up, taking her bag from Lancelot and waving her arms around in excitement. "Guys, you can talk later! I wanna see what this place is like on the INSIDE! So get your bags and hurry up! Come on!"     Puella turned in a flash, making a beeline for the hotel's glass doors. Fen snatched his bag and yelled, "Wait for us, Puella!" running after her with Wolfy close at his heels. Lancelot only smiled to himself, taking his time to get inside with his two bags -- one which contained his clothes and necessities, the other his much coveted laptop computer. He checked his watch, which read 5:48 in digital letters. _We've got plenty of time,_ Lancelot thought in relief. But a look of worriment crossed his face, as his mind turned to other thoughts. _Duke...am I really ready? And...what would Father think?_ Lancelot closed his eyes, letting out a small sigh before glancing up at the building again, his mind retrieving her image, as it had so many times before since that day.     _Naru...you're here, I KNOW you are..._     In the meantime, both Puella and Fen had skidded to a halt in the lobby, gaping at their surroundings. The awestruck look on Puella's cute face turned to wonder as she looked all around her, trying to take it all in at once, the colours and the paintings and the fountain and the furniture. Growing up in a small orphanage with little money, she had never seen such a thing in her life. "Fen, LOOK at this place! It...it's beautiful!"     "Yeah," said Fen breathlessly. "This hotel's amazing!"     "I agree," Lancelot added, finally catching up with the group. "This organization-"     "-the Gerard Foundation," interrupted Puella, a scowl crossing her face, and Lancelot shrugged. "Yes, the Gerard Foundation must have a fair amount of money to be able to furnish a hotel like THIS."     "If they have so much money to drop on a hotel, think about what the FOOD's like!" Fen cried enthusiastically, raising a fist in anticipation. Puella giggled, commenting, "All you ever think about is your stomach!"     Lancelot smiled briefly at the joke, but crossed his arms and nodded, his green eyes taking on a serious tone. "We shouldn't really be joking around. After today, we have to focus on being fighters, if we want to win."     "And we have to win," Puella murmured, almost to herself. All of a sudden, she felt a flash of - _something_ - from her left. Puella turned her head, and locked eyes with a boy. He was sitting on an armchair at the other end of the lobby, accompanied by another young man who was obviously his friend-     _-or teammate?_     The boy was obviously a Japanese teenager, probably a few years her senior, with reddish hair done up in elaborate gravity-defying spikes, held above his deep crimson eyes by a white and black headband lined with red. He was dressed normally in blue jeans and an orange-and-yellow t-shirt, and had previously been chatting with the man beside him -- Puella remembered noticing them briefly when she had first been scanning the lobby. The boy looked fairly ordinary, pretty handsome even, but that wasn't what caught her attention.     It was the strong power she felt coming from him -- a power nearly exactly to that of the Suzaku no Yumi.     Puella's eyes widened, remembering the strange crimson light that radiated from the bow, and how much power it gave off. _So how's it possible that I feel the same power from him...?_ It wasn't the exact same, but close enough, and while Puella had no doubt in her mind now that this boy was a fellow fighter, she still couldn't figure out what the connection between him and the Suzaku no Yumi was.     As soon as their eyes met, purple on red, he looked away, not expecting her to notice him. But Puella kept staring, trying to place the source of the strange power that came off him. She came up with nothing, no explanation for it, and it confused her.     The boy got up from his chair, said something to his friend, then headed for the elevators without giving Puella a second look. But she continued to watch after him, so intensely that she almost forgot where she was.     "Pue-chan? What's wrong?"     Lancelot's soft voice penetrated her thoughts, and Puella looked up at her friend in confusion, but then she smiled and shook her head. "Nothing, Lan-chan. I was just wondering who that boy was."     "The spiky-haired guy who just left?" Fen glanced over at the elevators, seeing that he was gone already. "Looked like another contender, if you ask me."     "Hm...I thought so, too." Changing the subject, Puella dug the white invitation out of her dress pocket and held it up, pointing to the desk behind them. "But I think we should go get signed in before we do anything else!"     As the three headed towards the main desk, invitations ready, Puella stared for a moment longer at the spot where the boy had been, and again, she wondered to herself. Wondered...     _...Just who was he?_

***************

    "So, they're all here."     As she was accustomed to doing, the lithe woman Eos bowed on one knee, lowering her head. "Yes, Master-sama. All of the invited participants have checked in, and the tournament shall be opened tonight."     "Finally, a chance for some action," grumbled the large man known only as Zero. "I hope these children put up enough of a fight before they die."     The Master shook his head, slowly. "We aren't going to kill them, Zero. We are simply going to...observe them for the time being."     Eos raised her head a little, but did not open her eyes -- she never did. "And then?"     Master made a sound that resembled a snicker. "Then we have a little fun with our guests." He clenched a fist. "And, of course, receive the power of the weapons that shall be ours before this tournament is finished."     The two silently bowed to their Master, then left the room without another word. However, the Master sat behind, pondering the events that were to come. And it almost seemed like a smile crossed his shadowed face, as he thought of the one young man that was sure to be among the fighters participating.     _...Dou suru...? Subaru Shinjo..._

***************

    Naru dropped her bag in the front hallway of her hotel room, surveying it in approval. The spacious room consisted of a small front hall with closet, a living-room type area with a couple of couches, a large TV and a balcony with a giant window that opened to a beautifully scenic view of Osaka. There was also a tiny kitchen, and a short hallway with rooms leading off it -- a bathroom and bedroom. It was actually fairly big for a hotel room, more like a small apartment, and quite luxurious. _Better than anywhere I've stayed, anyway,_ Naru thought bitterly, letting out a gusty sigh. It had been a long ride, and the past three days had been a whirlwind of action, anticipation and emotion for her, with the induction of a possible newfound friendship with the boy known as Subaru Shinjo. Although she couldn't say she knew him excruciatingly well just yet, Naru had already determined that he was a nicer guy than many she'd known before, and smiled to herself wryly at this. _...After all, I AM an Amoh, and he's a Shinjo. Our friendship's practically set in stone._ Her thoughts interrupted by a sudden yawn, Naru realized that she was also dead tired, and made a beeline for one of the couches. However, as soon as she plopped herself down hard on the cushion, Naru felt a crinkle of paper underneath her. She shifted in curiosity, before pulling the familiar white card out of her red shorts' back pocket. Just examining the invitation, turning it over in her gloved hands, was enough to bring back all the images that had been prevalent in her mind ever since she had received it.     _Otousan..._     Almost immediately, she was able to retrieve his mental picture. Him smiling warmly, a rarity for him; his long blond hair hanging across his handsome face, into his aqua-green eyes that she knew so well, that were so similar to her own. Her face still somber, Naru flipped open the invitation card, and a photo that she had slipped in there fell out onto her lap. Naru stared at it silently, one slim finger absent-mindedly tracing the outline of the happy figures imprinted on the shiny paper: herself, at about four or five, and her father holding her in his arms. She was hugging him, and Naru could still hear their laughter even as she looked at the photo, at least eleven years after the time when it had been first taken. During a time when she believed that everything was alright, and everything would remain alright, with her and her father, forever...     Naru surprised herself then. She thought she had cried enough in the past little while; not out of sadness or a loss of hope, but out of the frustration and desperation that had come from her fruitless search. That, and the loneliness that was always with her, that she thought she could have hidden away in the depths of her soul, because she believed that she would need no one. But as much as she knew that she had always been fooling herself with that ideal, Naru surprised herself, when she saw a droplet of liquid splash down onto the photo, obscuring the laughing faces of the father and daughter. She wiped it away, but another one took its place, and Naru soon found herself hunched over, hugging her shaking body with the silent tears running down her face, and his name running through her mind endlessly. And abruptly, the photo, the tears and the memories threw her back into her past, when her desperate journey to find her father first began.

_     I finally finished packing my bag, double-checking it twice to make sure I had everything - though it wasn't like I actually owned many possessions - and decided that I was as ready as I was ever going to be. Tonight would be the night I escape from here, this housing institute in Glasgow, whose population was mostly made up of trouble kids that parents had gotten rid of. But I knew that that wasn't the case with me. It couldn't be, there was no possible way, otousan would never do such a thing to me, his daughter-     
_Then why hasn't he returned for you..._     I shook my head, trying to get rid of the little nagging thought that was usually present every time I tried to figure out why otousan left me here, alone. And yet, in the whole of ten years I'd been staying here, I hadn't come to any conclusions as to WHY. One part of me believed that he didn't want me, so he dumped me here, while another believed that he meant to come back for me, but something had happened to him. Neither one was a very desirable prospect in my mind. Not that it was a terrible torture to live here; it was fairly decent, I excelled in my schoolwork - many of my teachers often said that I was wise beyond my years, either a blessing or a curse in my opinion - and I got along with the other kids, for the most part. A lot of them stayed out of my way, hearing the rumour that I had an actual sword in my room, and I trained with it every day. Yeah, I HAD pretty much mastered all of otousan's fighting techniques, since he had already taught me the basics of them, and whatever I didn't know, I made up impromptu. So most kids knew to avoid me, and not to piss me off. Good idea. I hadn't been a problem child, mostly wrapped up in my own problems and worries involving my father and I, but I was never much in the mood to deal with anything else.     
_Enough about the past,_ I reminded myself sternly. _Get your mind back in the present, and leave. Go find your father. If he isn't going to come to you, then you have to go to him._ Instinctively, as I always did before I was worried or afraid - two emotions I had felt a lot of in the past ten years - I reached up and touched the silver cross that hung around my neck, just as it had otousan's. His voice echoed through my mind, as it often did, because I would never have allowed myself to forget him.     'Naru, be strong. Be strong...'     
_I will, Father. I'll be strong like you, and I'll find you. So wait, wait for me..._     Picking up my bag and attaching the sheathed Excalibur to my belt, I silently opened the window of my dorm room, careful not to wake anyone else on the same floor, and slunk out of my room into the night. But as soon as I thought I had made it, I heard a voice calling behind me. "...Naru!!"     I turned around, frightened. Running up behind me was Celia MacAlistair, another girl from my dorm who was around my own age, and I guess you'd call her one of my closer friends. Granted, she didn't know me that well - no one really did - but she knew as much about me as I was willing to tell. I sighed in relief, seeing that it wasn't one of the institute staff, and wondering what she was going to do, if she was going to turn me in or try to convince me to stay. "Look Celia, I'm sorry, but I'm leaving. I can't stay here any more."     Celia stopped in front of me, her short brown hair swaying in the late night breeze. "So you really are going to go, then? Is that it? You're going to run out into the world on some crazy quest to find your father??"     "It's not crazy! You don't understand!" I was at the verge of yelling, but kept my head enough to remember to keep my voice down. I lowered my voice and glared into her hazel eyes. "Celia, this is the only way for me. I HAVE to go find him. I'm not going to keep sitting around and waiting. You know me better than that."     She glared right back at me. Celia had known of my plans of someday running away from the institute, and always been against it. Whether she thought it was for my own good or not, I didn't know. "I thought I knew you, Naru. Now I'm not so sure."     "Look, I'm good enough with my swordplay now that I CAN go out there on my own, and survive. Trust me, Celia, I'm not going to die that easily. I'll be fine, and I have to find otousan, no matter what it takes. He saved me once, and if he's the one who needs saving this time, then I have to be the one to do it." I smiled lopsidedly at Celia, trying to smooth things over. "I don't want to leave here on a bad note with a person who apparently 'knows me'. Friends?"     She looked hesitant, but finally nodded and smiled. "Friends still. I'll miss you, Naru. Things won't be the same around here without you."     "I'll miss you too. You're one of the only friends I've ever had, and I'll always remember that." We hugged, and I saw that she was trying not to cry. Little too sensitive, in my opinion, that Celia. She wiped her eyes quickly, but then they lit up. "Oh yeah, these came earlier for you, and I forgot to give them to you. Here." With that, she dug into her coat pocket and handed me two slips of white paper. Two cards.     With black kanji reading Toh, Shin, and Den.     I only managed to stifle my gasp, but it was enough for Celia to take notice and she looked over at me, wide-eyed. "Something wrong, Nar?"     I lowered them slightly, then looked back at her, shaking my head and forcing a smile. "Um, no, nothing's wrong. Thanks a lot, Celi." I grabbed my bag off the ground, and turned around, nodding. "I'm going."     "Be careful, Naru, and take care of yourself."     Without another word to her, I darted off, nimbly leaping over the stone wall surrounding the institute, and out into the world. I made sure I got far enough away on foot before actually sitting down and reading what was printed on the inside of the cards.
_     You have been requested to show your remarkable fighting skills in the Toshindaibukai. It will begin in eight months' time, at the site of the Golden Prince Hotel, in Osaka, Japan. We have invited only the best warriors from around the world, and we expect you and your team of three to live up to our expectations.  
    - Gerard Zaidan

    The Gerard Foundation!     _Unfortunately, I knew them all too well, and I felt anger rush through me as I thought about when they kidnapped me, back in 1995, when I was five years old. Fortunately, otousan and the other fighters he was allied with managed to save me and destroy the evil organization - I still had nightmares about the whole experience. But now, it looked like they'd reappeared on the scene, and had resurrected the fighting tournaments known as the Toshindaibukai. My mind swam with confused questions, such as how they still knew my name, how they found out where I was, and what part I was to play in their deadly little game. I clenched my teeth, knowing that there was some heavy-level shit going on here, and I had to get to the bottom of it -- before something else happened, to erase everything that my father and his friends had fought so hard for. And to do that, it looked like I was probably going to end up at the Toshindaibukai -- if I couldn't find otousan first, that is.     "Well," I mumbled out loud, "it looks like the first step in my journey has already been decided for me."     
_I have eight months to find out everything I can about my father's whereabouts, and then this Toshindaibukai if I can't find him. And maybe, if nothing else, this tourney holds the key to finding him...maybe...     _And somewhere, far away, I could hear a voice calling my name..._

    "Hey, Naru! Naru...I have the right room, right? Open up!"     "-Huh?" Naru was jolted out of her flashback by the sound of a familiar voice, belonging to a particular spiky-haired swordsman whom she'd recently befriended. _Subaru...?_ She shook her head briefly, trying to dust away the last remaining bits of the vivid memory, and made sure that she'd wiped all the traces of tears off her face. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to see her in that state, crying and weak.     _Strong, like otousan said..._     Before Naru could open the door, it was opened for her - she had forgotten to lock it, apparently - and Subaru poked his head in. "Naru? You okay?"     She tried to smile, like nothing was wrong at all. "Why wouldn't I be?"     Subaru shrugged. "I knocked for a while, but you didn't answer."     "Didn't I...?" She couldn't seem to remember. "Sorry, then. Come on in."     He obliged, stepping into the front hallway and examining the hotel room's interior. "Our rooms are practically the same. Nice or what?"     "Yeah, I guess so," said Naru. She watched him walk around her room for a minute, before abruptly asking, "What'd you come to see me for, anyway?"     "E?" Subaru looked over at her, wide-eyed at her tone of voice, before grinning and putting one hand behind his head. "Well, I can't fool you. I just wanted to see if you're doing okay." He shrugged, his voice dropping a level. "And by the looks of it, apparently, you're not."     _Shit._ "What makes you think that?"     "You were crying. I can tell. Don't take me for a fool, Naru; just tell me what's wrong, so I can help."     Naru felt like she should say something, but nothing came out, and Subaru turned away in a huff. "Fine, be that way. Holding emotions in isn't good for you, you know."     She glared at him from under blond bangs in response. "You think I need life lessons? Please." Sighing in exasperation, she shook her head. "Okay, let's just stop this. We sound like a pair of kids."     He stared at her for a second, then nodded in agreement. "You're right. Sorry."     Naru began to say something else, but she stopped when she saw that something on the couch had caught Subaru's attention, and he went over to investigate. She could only watch, unmoving, as he picked up the photo. He examined it, then simply commented, "Your father?"     "Yeah...it is." She went over to him, taking the picture and looking at it with him. "That was him and me back when I was about four or so. Before everything got screwed up."     Subaru kind of nodded. "I know that feeling," he said quietly.     She wanted to ask him how, why, how could he possibly know what she had felt, what she had been through and gone through in her attempts to find her father. But she refrained from it, not wanting to bring up any more conflict between them - it had been a long day, obviously - and instead, turned her attention back to the photo. She chuckled a little. "God, we look so happy...it's been so long. Too long."     "Too long since you've been with him, or too long since you've been happy?" asked Subaru. She was surprised a little; he sounded like he genuinely cared. A nice guy indeed. _But not for me..._ Naru slightly tuned him out then, slowly inhaling and whispering in answer, "Both, it seems."     A silence passed between them, before Naru finally shoved the photo back into the pocket of her shorts, without another word. She looked up at Subaru and smiled, hoping desperately that it looked like she was alright. "Hey, so don't kid me: What'd you REALLY come here for?"     Subaru looked kind of uncomfortable then, and fidgeted a bit before saying, "I was...kinda wondering something."     Naru raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh? What's that?"     Subaru sighed, then looked her directly in the eyes as he spoke. "...I wanted to know how you know so much about the Gerard Foundation. About them, this place, this tournament...it seems you know more than any of us should."     She stared at him for a moment, before breaking into laughter. "Jesus, you sound so SERIOUS, Subaru! Don't start thinking I'm in league with these bastards, now -- I only know so much about them because I did my homework. Otousan had a good number of connections in the crime world, and I was able to get all the information I could on the Gerard Foundation before I came. Unfortunately, said information didn't include their new leader, or just WHY they've started holding Toshindaibukai again -- their motive, in other words." She tilted her head, smiling. "And as for knowing so much about the actual tournament, I lived through one. That gives you about all you need to know."     Subaru exhaled. "Well, that's a relief." Seeing the look on Naru's face, he laughed and added, "I didn't REALLY think that you were working with them, Naru, honto! I was just curious, is all."     "That's good to know. I wouldn't think you were THAT untrusting."     Subaru winked, waving a finger at her. "I wouldn't think you know me that well yet."     "Well, maybe I don't, then," Naru answered back, smiling. "But it's not like you're spilling out your life story to me or anything -- which is what I did for you, remember."     "Huh?" Subaru looked hurt. "I've told you all you need to know about me-"     Naru laughed. "Exactly! All I NEED to know. You haven't gone past that line at all." She leaned towards him, green eyes glimmering. "I believe that if we're going to be a team, we have to trust each other. And that means letting each other know everything, even the little things."     He looked a little detached for a second, but quickly came back and nodded. "Okay, you're right. But really, there's nothing more of importance in MY life than what I told you."     "Sure, sure. You can say that, but I don't have to believe it. C'mon, you're a Shinjo, Eiji raised you, so you MUST have had some interesting stuff happen in your life."     He smiled placidly. "Nope, not at all."     "Mou! You ARE a real idiot, you know that?" Naru huffed in exasperation, bopping Subaru on the head. But she still grinned. "Don't worry, I'll get it out of you sooner or later. And I guess I'm going to have to live with you, for now."     Subaru, who was rubbing the back of his head, smiled weakly. "Don't I feel loved."     "...And don't YOU two make a happy little couple!"     Both Subaru and Naru swung around to see a new figure at the doorway. A tall young man, fairly good-looking, with deep blue eyes and light bluish-green hair done up in smaller spikes than Subaru's. He grinned pointedly at Subaru. "Fooling around your new girl already, Subaru? And in a hotel room no less! Well, can't say I blame you, though I have to wonder why both of you are still fully-clothed..."     Subaru turned bright red and muttered, "mattaku..." under his breath before saying, "Give me a break already, Rook! We were just talking-"     He shrugged. "Don't try to deny it -- I INVENTED that flirting tactic."     "Good God..." Subaru sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win this one. He looked between both Rook (who was sizing Naru up) and Naru (who was giving Rook an evil look), and decided to at least introduce them before one ripped the other apart. "Naru, this is Rook Castle, the other member of our team. Rook, this is Naru Amoh, the girl I told you about who's NOT my girlfriend."     They shook hands tensely, and Rook eyed Naru for a bit longer before commenting, "So, how does a lovely lady like you stay single?"     She smirked devilishly. "Practice. Especially dealing with guys like you."     Rook pretended to look hurt. "I didn't mean it like THAT! I had perfectly honest intentions--"     "Naru, don't fall for it. That's his 'feel-sorry-for-poor-lonely-me' pickup," Subaru hissed at her. A corner of her mouth turned upwards slightly at hearing that. "Yeah, I would have thought so-"     _"Attention, please."_     The sudden, distant-sounding female voice startled all three of them, who immediately began looking for the source. "Sounds like an intercom," said Rook, "but I don't see one anywhere."     "Hidden, maybe?" said Naru. "What a comforting thought..."     Before they could discuss this further, the voice continued. _"Welcome everyone, to the 2006 Toshindaibukai, the Grand Martial Arts Tournament of the Fighting God. We are pleased to announce that what you are attending is the first Toshindaibukai held in recent years."_ ("Oh, I wonder why THAT is," muttered Naru sarcastically.) _"We have invited only the top weaponry and martial arts masters from around the world, so you will see a truly legendary tournament indeed! The tournament's official opening is tonight at 7:00 in the main arena, and the first fight will be tomorrow morning. Afterwards, you will be notified of your fights' times. All participants are required to attend the opening tonight and all of their fights, or there shall be disqualifications. Thank you for attending, and enjoy the Toshindaibukai."_     "Yeah, big chance of us enjoying it when there's world-domination schemes going on in the background," grumbled Subaru. "Sounds like they're pretty rigid about us showing up, too."     "Probably because they want to keep an eye on us -- we ARE their main attraction here, y'know," Rook said. "Wait a minute -- who's 'they'?"     Naru was the quickest one to answer, and also the most opinionated on this topic. "The Gerard Foundation. Biggest bunch of assholes - SUPERHUMAN assholes - that you've ever met. This is their little idea of fun -- bringing a whole group of fighters together to let them beat each other into bloody pulps, and then they take the ones who DO survive and try to persuade them to join their evil little corporation. Usually by force." She shrugged. "At least, that's what I've denounced, based on the results of the last few."     Rook let out a low whistle. "Whoa. I never knew about that."     "What, you know about the Toshindaibukai too?"     "Damn straight I do. When I was a kid, I lived overseas for a while with my parents. We were in Japan at the time of a Toshindaibukai in 1994, and I sneaked in to see it. Would've gotten my ass whupped if I had been found out, but I wasn't, and it was one of the most incredible things I'd seen in my life." He jabbed a thumb towards Subaru. "Saw his brother KICK ASS too. He was an unbelievable fighter. Inspired me to take up kung fu, and here I am, at a Toshindaibukai myself twelve years later."     "That's partly why we first became friends," Subaru explained. "He found out I was Eiji's brother, and he practically fell at my feet in worship." He smirked proudly. "After all, we Shinjos are the best fighters."     Rook snorted. "Give me a break, I did NOT worship you! And you haven't seen me fight recently, so don't count me out..."     As the two started into yet another friendly argument, Naru was silent, deep in thought. Finally, she asked Rook, "Did...did you ever see a blonde man with him? About the same age?"     Rook paused and thought for a moment on this. "Nope, can't say I remember if I did. Why?"     "Oh." She looked a little downcast. "No reason."     "Naru..." Subaru said gently, laying a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head, smiling. "I'm fine, I'm fine! Hey guys, come on, it'll be 7:00 soon. We have to get our asses to this tournament opening."     Rook rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Well then, kids, let's go attend this Toshindaibukai, shall we?"

***************

    "Well, guys, we made it!" Fen announced, plopping himself down in the seat next to Puella and placing a nervous Wolfy in his lap. "Here at the Toshindaibukai, and I'm totally psyched! How `bout you two?"     Puella made the victory sign. "I'm ready and can't wait to get started!"     "Yes, this will prove to be...interesting, to say the least," Lancelot said, nodding and surveying the scene around him. The three young fighters were seated in the stands of the hotel's main battle arena, ready for the opening ceremony. And the place was PACKED -- there was hardly an empty seat in the crowded stands, teeming with fans, the media and fellow fighters. Puella noticed Lancelot scanning the crowd, and she joined in for a bit. "You see anyone you know out there, Lan-chan? Any of your old opponents?"     "Huh?" He seemed to be taken off-guard by her question, but he shook his head. "No, no one that I've fought before. But it's hard to tell who are the fighters, and who aren't..."     "Yeah, I know what you mean," Fen added in. "I wonder how many others are in the tourney, besides us...?"     Puella leaned back in her seat, nodding to herself. "Well, we'll find out soon enough. I hope we aren't fighting first thing tomorrow-"     Suddenly, Lancelot's breath caught in his throat noticeably, and Puella looked over at him in concern. "What, Lan-chan? What is it?" He didn't reply, and she followed his gaze across and down the aisles to a girl. A tall, pretty teenage girl with with long blonde ponytails making her way to an empty seat in the stands -- in-between the two guys Puella had seen earlier that day in the lobby. _The boy! It's him!_     Sure enough, he was there as well. Forgetting Lancelot and the girl, Puella squirmed to be able to see the boy better, and watched him for a bit. She tried to catch their conversation for a minute, but although they weren't sitting that far away, the general noisiness of the crowd made it almost impossible to try and hear what they were saying to each other. The boy looked up and saw the blonde girl, then smiled and said something to her. She nodded back in reply, sitting down between him and the blue-haired man, who poked her and laughed. The boy reached over and tried to hit the man on the back of the head, succeeding, and smirked happily. The two guys had an exchange of words for a while, obviously a good bit of teasing, before the girl leaned between them and separated their little joking spat. The three settled back, getting ready for the ceremony. Puella then remembered the look on Lancelot's face when he saw the girl, and turned back to regard him again -- he was still watching her, as avidly as Puella was just watching the spiky-haired boy. Puella's gaze focused on the back of the girl's head.     _She must be the third -- they ARE a team, then. But...how does Lan-chan know her?_ Puella nearly gasped then, seeing the look on Lancelot's face and suddenly coming to a key realization. _Could she be the girl who...??_     Puella made a mental note to keep an eye on that team during the opening -- especially the boy, who was intriguing her to no end. She could still feel that same power, radiating off him...     _Well, I'll just have to ask him about his power myself. So I have to see if I can meet him, sooner or later._ She cast a glance to the battle arena below. _And hopefully, it won't be out there..._     Just as she thought this, the lights went down and the crowd came to a hush as a beautiful tuxedoed woman stepped out onto the arena, illuminated by a single spotlight. She flashed a blinding smile at the audience, and raised a microphone to her red-painted lips.     "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, fighters and fight fans, to the 2006 Toshindaibukai tournament!!"     The crowd roared its approval.     "The Toshindaibukai is a fighting tournament featuring only the top weaponry masters from around the world, and we're pleased to announce that some of the very best will be showcased in our tournament! You are all sure to see some spectacular fights during the duration of the Toshindaibukai. We have invited numerous teams of three to compete in a full elimination tournament, in which the winners advance to what will be the championships. The fights are one-on-one, and every member on the team shall fight only once. The team with the most eliminated fighters loses, and the other team goes on to attempt to win the Toshindaibukai!"     The audience cheered some more at this, and the woman beamed. "The first main arena fight will take place tomorrow morning, and it shall be between the team consisting of Miyabi, Genma and Bang-Boo..."     A murmur ran through the crowd; apparently these fighters weren't that well known. Puella glanced at the boy and his teammates, to see how they reacted, and noticed that they were discussing something among themselves that she couldn't hear.     "...And the team consisting of Rook Castle, Naru Amoh, and Subaru Shinjo."     The three snapped to attention, then exchanged looks that Puella could clearly read -- and she knew that the team that had just been announced was THEM. Watching the three of them in what looked like a panicked conversation, Puella's mind was racing. _So they're fighting tomorrow morning...Rook, Naru and Subaru. Subaru and Naru are Japanese names, but Naru's feminine, so the boy's name is Subaru..._     "She'll be fighting tomorrow..." she heard Lancelot mumble, and Puella turned to Lancelot. "Lan-chan, you know that girl, don't you?"     "Oh, um..." Lancelot's face turned a bit red at the cheeks. "Well, you see...she's..."     "Your girlfriend?" said Fen, elbowing Lancelot with a grin. Lancelot shook his head, his eyes cast down to his feet and his face flaming an even brighter red. "No, she - Naru - was one of my former opponents."     "And she's the one that beat you, isn't she?" asked Puella.     "Yes. It was her. That's why I'm here...to find her again."     "Oh...I see." Puella was quiet, watching her friend stare at Naru, and then she spoke up brightly. "Well, we'll just have to go see this fight tomorrow. I want to see how good they are, and I'm sure you'll want to see Naru fight again, Lan-chan..."     Lancelot barely tore his eyes away from Naru. "I-I suppose so."     Back on the arena floor, the announcer was continuing her speech. "The rest of the fights shall be announced accordingly over the arena loudspeakers. Battles will take place in this main arena, and the two outdoor ones behind the hotel -- there is a map of the tournament grounds situated in all the hotel rooms. This concludes the opening of the Toshindaibukai, and we wish all the competitors good luck in the tournament!"     The crowd gave its biggest pop so far, and the rest of the lights came back on. People got up and jostled their way out of their seats, filing out of the main arena through the doors on the bottom floor. Puella debated whether or not to talk to the three now, but decided against it. She didn't know how friendly they'd be to a fellow team, although they all looked nice enough...     "Man!" Fen said, tucking his hands behind his head. "This is gonna be GREAT! Kinda nuts, yeah, but I can't wait to get out there and show my stuff! I wonder when OUR first fight is?"     Lancelot, who had lost sight of Naru in the mob, answered, "It'll most likely be announced tomorrow sometime. And I plan on attending the first match, definitely -- how about you two?"     Fen shrugged. "If you two go, we will. Right, Wolfy?" Wolfy, who was doing his best to avoid the feet of the crowd, grunted in reply. Puella nodded. "I'm going to go. So, it looks like it's settled -- we go see this fight tomorrow!"     And she looked over through the crowd, catching a brief glimpse of the three fighters she had been watching...and the boy, Subaru Shinjo.     _Until tomorrow, then..._

  


* * * ============================== * * *  
*


	6. Chapter Five: Faith

  


**- TOH SHIN DEN IV: Legends Never Die - The Pleiades Chapter -**

_a Toshinden Subaru fanfiction by Athena Asamiya_

  
i believe in something  
i don't want to remember falling 

**CHAPTER FIVE: Faith**   
  
**Translations:**     _n-mou!_ - geez!     _ganbare yo!_ - don't give up!     _hen na no shoujo_ - a weird girl     _baka_ - idiot     _oi_ - hey     _aa_ - yeah     _ohayou_ - good morning     _yosh_ - all right     _mina-san_ - everyone (polite)     _koi!_ - come on!     _kunoichi_ - lady ninja     _doushita?_ - what's wrong?     _Amerikajin_ - American     _mata ne_ - see you later     _Dou? Atashi tsuyoi deshou._ - one of Naru's win quotes; means "What do you think? I'm pretty strong."     _jijii_ - old geezer     _misete kureru wa!_ - show me what you can do!     _orokana_ - foolish     _ikuzou!_ - let's go!     _mukatsuku!_ - get out of my way!     _oyasumi_ - good night 

  


* * * ============================== * * *  
*

  
  
    Japan was truly beautiful in the morning, Puella noticed. Since it was just the beginning of spring, an early-dawn mist had covered most of the grassy land around the hotel, and the reflecting sunlight caused the droplets to sparkle like miniature jewels. Puella, due to a habit of hers of waking up early in the morning (usually so she could start helping with breakfast preparation at the orphanage), had been up nearly at the crack of dawn on the day following the opening of the Toshindaibukai. The young girl had decided to go for a short walk around the hotel's premises, and was currently wandering down on the small sandy beach by the waterfront. Puella had taken off her boots and walked through the soft waves, letting the chilly water wash over her bare feet. She smiled at the feel of it, gazing out over the shimmering expanse of water. Puella began to skip through the small waves, spinning around with eyes closed and arms flung out, singing a Swiss song in a high, sweet voice. It was times like this that reminded her of her happier childhood days.     _It's so wonderful here! It's hard to remember that such bad things like the Gerard Foundation exist on days like today..._     As abruptly as if a cloud had passed over her bright thoughts, Puella slowly came to a stop in the water. The Gerard Foundation. How could she have possibly forgotten what they had done to her, to her family at the orphanage? "There you go again," she whispered out loud to herself, her eyes studying the rocks under her feet. "Taking your mind off your goal. You can't be a kid here -- you HAVE to win, to make them stop. To save everyone..."     Suddenly, Puella heard a deep rumbling of thunder in the distance, and she looked up. Stormy clouds were slowly approaching, covering the previously clear blue sky. She shook her head sadly. _No matter how sunny it is, there's always dark clouds in the sky. Just like it is now._     Smartly deciding to head inside before the rain came down, Puella pulled her boots back on and headed for the hotel, casting one last look at the water. A slight breeze rippled its surface, accompanying the swollen thunderheads as a warning of the oncoming storm. Again, she almost felt as if this was a strange sort of metaphor for her life, the light being threatened by the darkness.     _'Seek out your own destiny, angelic girl...my little angel, Puella...Puella Marionette...'_     Puella couldn't remember, or simply couldn't recall, who had said those words to her. They had been spoken by a foreign, yet familiar voice, a woman...     She shook her head in an attempt to clear it. She really didn't have time to be wandering around out here, waiting to get soaked by the rain. She should get back to the hotel, and soon, as she really had no desire to be standing out in the open during a thunderstorm.     "But...I wish I knew..." the young girl whispered, willing her feet to move, to return her to the hotel, and her soft voice whispering words to the wind.     "...I wish I knew...who I really am..."

    It didn't take Puella more than a few minutes to re-enter the opulent foyer of the Golden Prince hotel, but as it was still quite early in the morning, there weren't too many people around just yet, save for the desk managers and the occasional clerk or bellboy. Neither was there any sign of the fighters she had seen at the Toshindaibukai's opening ceremony the previous night, much less her own two teammates. It was obviously either too early in the day, or if any of the other participating fighters WERE up, they would probably be in the training arena, hard at work building their fighting skills. _Not out playing by the beach, like you just were,_ she chided herself. _You're still not taking this seriously! Geez, Puella...what's it gonna take to get through to you?_     Puella plopped her small body back against the couch, sighing. As much as she tried to convince herself, she didn't really feel in the mood to do any training. There was not much to do now but wait and see if Lancelot and Fen were going to be up any time soon; until then, she was on her own. But wait-     _It's him!_     Puella jolted to attention as she saw the spiky-haired boy - Subaru? - waiting for the elevator with his back turned to her. Just seeing his familiar form caused her to remember that odd feeling, the rush of power that she had felt emanating from him earlier -- the one that had been so similar to the power her Suzaku no Yumi had once released. Puella's natural curiosity overtook her; she had wanted to know who this boy Subaru was and what power he wielded, and now seemed like the perfect opportunity to find out both. Nodding to herself in determination, she launched herself off the couch and in his direction. _I'll ask him about his strange power now!_     She marched right up to him, and, after a moment of hesitation, started, "Uh...e-excuse me...?"     He turned around, raising an eyebrow in curiosity, and their eyes met for the second time, blood-red to deep violet. "Yeah?"     "Um..." Suddenly, Puella realized that she had no idea what to say. _How am I supposed to ask where that power is coming from? That'd sound way too weird._ Scuffing one boot against the floor and dropping her gaze, she murmured, "Um, nothing. Nothing really. Sorry to bother you."     He looked at her oddly, and Puella felt her face redden with embarrassment. Finally, he tore his stare away when the metallic **TING** of the elevator sounded, and its doors slid open. Getting in and pressing a button to the side, he gave Puella a final strange look as the doors slid shut. When he was gone, Puella whirled around, crossing her arms in frustration. "N-mou! Puella is SUCH an idiot!"     _But the tournament hasn't even started yet. He's a contestant like me, so I'll probably get another chance to ask him about his power, and why it's so similar to the Suzaku no Yumi..._     Feeling a little more cheery, Puella skipped back through the lobby, intent on finding her teammates.     _Puella -- ganbare yo~!_

***************

    "Hen na no shoujo..." Subaru muttered to himself, watching the elevator's digital numbers shifting as he passed the separate hotel floors. It had been that little blue-haired girl again, but this time she had talked to him -- or at least attempted to. "Like she was gonna ask me something..." he murmured thoughtfully, "but decided not to. Why didn't she...? What was she going to ask?"     _It probably didn't help that you looked at her like she was some sort of alien, baka,_ he admonished himself. _Rook was right. She IS just a kid. Wonder what she's doing here, of all places? Even if she IS a fighter, that's pretty damn young, especially to be at a Toshindaibukai. She must be really good._     "But what is it about her...?" he questioned out loud, without realizing it. "The first time, it felt like there was some kind of weird connection between her and me...what was it?"     _And who the hell_ is_ she?_     The elevator sounded again with a **TING** and the doors slid open, bringing Subaru out of his thoughts. He shrugged to himself as he stepped off and headed down the empty corridor to his room. _Doesn't matter right now; I'll find out some other time. I'm fighting soon today. I just have to concentrate on that, the fight -- and remember everything niisan taught me...     Because I'm fighting today.     I'm fighting.
_     A huge grin split Subaru's face, and he was barely able to contain his excitement, even after he made it into his hotel room and slammed the door behind him. He leaned against the door, battling the urge to let out a joyful cry of enthusiasm. Subaru smiled to himself. It had been so long since he had last experienced the excitement that came with the fight. Especially since he was a Shinjo; it seemed to be a family trait. _The joy of battle, huh..._ Subaru grinned, staring out the window. _I wouldn't doubt it. Not with my family, not with what niisan told me. We don't lose. Not anyone of the Shinjo family. We don't lose, we know it, and we're damn proud of it...right?_     Subaru narrowed his red eyes, smiling still. "And today, I'm going to keep on proving that."     He headed to his bedroom, taking out his suitcase and removing a number of articles of clothing -- his battle costume in the colours of the Shinjo clan, red and white and black. First, he pulled on a full-length bodysuit, black with small veins of crimson red running through it, tracing up his legs, spiralling around his arms and outlining his well-developed abdominal and chest muscles. Overtop of the bodysuit went a thigh-length white robe, sleeveless and lined with red material, and left open down the front. Subaru smiled as he slipped his arms through the robe -- it had previously been a part of Eiji's own battle outfit. To hold the robe on, he clasped a metallic purple-and-silver belt around his waist, keeping it in place. Lastly, he pulled on a pair of red-and-black sneakers, and draped a pair of baggy white legwarmers with red diamond cutouts overtop of the shoes -- they had been his brother's as well. He adjusted the red-lined black-and-white headband that was attached around his head, in order to keep his spiky hair out of his face, and tightened the bodysuit extensions around his hands that served as fingerless gloves. Subaru gripped one hand into a fist, grinning. He was ready for the fight -- both dressed for it and feeling it deep in his soul.     As Subaru laced up his sneakers, he smiled at hearing a sudden clap of thunder, followed by the soft sound of falling drops outside. It had been raining on that day too...

_     As soon as he opened his eyes, he knew it was the day. He grinned like the kid that he was, for in all of his eight years of life, he had never been so excited. Not once. This meant so much to him, and niisan knew it. Today would definitely be the day -- the day when he would begin his training.     It was the underlying excitement that had initially woke him, but he had first been shook out of sleep by the low rumbling of thunder outside his bedroom window. It was still early in the morning, but the sky was darkened by the storm's heavy gray clouds instead of the usual dawn duskiness. A few bright flashes of lightning illuminated his small bedroom. He smiled, thinking of how funny it was that it was storming on THIS day. A bad omen? It couldn't be. He had waited too long for this, and he was going to give it everything he had -- because for Subaru Shinjo, this would be his first step towards becoming a true Shinjo, a swordsman.     Granted, he was still quite young, only eight years old and turning nine that year -- but in his family, it was actually late to start training at that age. He should have started at around five or six, but it couldn't have been helped. Niisan wasn't around then. If he had been, then there was no doubt in Subaru's mind that he would be well on his way to being a master swordsman by now.     A master swordsman. The one thing he had always aspired towards. Ever since he first saw his niisan with the family sword, the Byakko no Tachi, practicing the Shinjo clan's swordplay style that had been handed down throughout the ages, Subaru had had a deep longing to be a master of the sword. Perhaps it had just stemmed from his avid admiring of his niisan, Eiji; he had always idolized his elder brother and everything he did. But Subaru didn't like to think that it was just THAT -- he liked to think that it was also because of his bloodline. After all, his natural interest in swordplay and martial arts would truly show his form as a Shinjo.     And he wanted that. More than anything in the world, Subaru wanted to make his brother proud of him.     Sliding out of bed, Subaru picked up the bamboo sword that was leaning against his dresser. He turned the shinai over and over in his hands, admiring it as another child would a new toy. Niisan had given it to him, his first practice sword, thus showing his belief in Subaru's future grasp of the art. 'Someday, when you're older, you'll have a real sword all your own,' he had promised a starry-eyed Subaru. Subaru's eyes had then focused on the sheathed sword hanging at his brother's waist. 'Like yours, niisan?'     'Well, not quite like mine -- mine's different, special. But I promise you, Subaru -- one day, you'll own the Byakko no Tachi too, and no one will be able to beat you.'     'Wow! Really? That's so cool, niisan!'     
_Niisan..._ Just thinking about his brother caused Subaru to smile. His brother, his niisan Eiji, meant everything to him. He was both a brother and father figure to the boy, as he had no one else. They were the only two Shinjos left. And while Subaru knew bits and pieces about the responsibilities that came with being one of the Shinjo clan, he never cared to look more into it. All he cared about was pleasing his brother, and making him proud of him. And Subaru hoped, someday, that he would be. The day when Subaru could prove to Eiji that he was a master swordsman, and every bit as good as he was with the sword. He didn't know when that day would come, but he hoped that it would be as soon as possible.     "Nothing else matters," Subaru murmured out loud; it was a habit of his. "Nothing else. This is my destiny."     
_Destiny...the Shinjos and destiny..._ Something twinged inside him with that thought; something important. Was it the fact that his niisan had often told him of the destiny of the members of the Shinjo clan, that they were all fated to be swordfighters? That it was his destiny as well? No...it wasn't that...it was something else...something...     No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to understand the feeling inside him. Subaru shuddered impulsively. Even if he couldn't place it, it didn't feel right.     ...ominous?     "C'mon, don't bother with it," he told himself. "You get weird feelings all the time, and they hardly ever mean anything."     
_-but sometimes they do-_     The boy scowled at himself, gripping the shinai. Today, he was just going to have to forget all that. Forget it all and focus on his first training session, so he could fulfill his dream. Niisan had always called him determined to the point of being stubborn..."but that's just the way we Shinjos are," he'd said, laughing and ruffling Subaru's spiky red hair. Subaru had been pleased by the comment. Nothing meant more to him than his family -- his brother Eiji. And the fact that he thought of Subaru as family-     
_Wait. Why shouldn't he...? We ARE family, aren't we-     Yes. Yes, we are. Always. We always have been and always will be. Forever._     Unable to take his thoughts any longer, Subaru ran out of his room, out of the house he shared with his niisan, and headed out in the rain for the nearby training dojo. He couldn't stand being alone. He thought too much, and what he thought about scared him sometimes. He wondered if that was normal. Somehow, he doubted it.     Although it was barely dawn, niisan was already in the dojo, waiting for him. He looked the same as ever, tall and well-built for a man of twenty-four, with his spiky auburn hair constantly falling into his crimson red eyes, despite the white headband that he wore to hold it back. At seeing his little brother appear at the dojo's door, he smiled broadly, tapping the end of his bokken against the tatami and said jokingly, "Oi, Subaru! I was starting to think you weren't going to wake up, and I wasn't gonna have a student today."     Subaru shook his head, clutching his shinai to his chest happily. "No way! I wouldn't miss this for the world, niisan! You know how long I've wanted to train like you!"     Eiji grinned. "Quite a while, na? Well, it all begins for you today. Just remember, Subaru..." here he turned to a large punching bag beside him, and stepped into a loose fighting stance. And in the blink of an eye, he had slashed with the bokken too many times for the eyes to see, and the beaten bag dropped to the floor. Eiji turned to his little brother, meeting his eyes. "We don't use this unless we have to. Unless something depends on it, unless we have something to fight for, we don't use our swordplay art. It's a waste of the skill and a shame to our ancestors. We aren't killing machines, and we aren't brought up to be that way." Subaru thought he caught a flicker of something across Eiji's face, but he couldn't be sure. "You promise me you won't use the skill uselessly?"     Subaru quickly wiped the childish grin off his face, and nodded seriously. He understood. "I promise, niisan."     "Good. That's all I needed to hear from you." His glance averted for a moment, out the window of the dojo, staring into space. "After all, we can't let it happen again..." he murmured, not really to anyone in particular.     "Niisan?"     "E-" Eiji looked back at him again, and closed his eyes, smiling. "Sorry. So, shall we begin?"     The grin split Subaru's face again. "Aa!"
_     In the present, Subaru opened his eyes. He wasn't a child anymore, clumsily training with a shinai under his niisan's instructions. He was eighteen years old, a master of the sword, alone in the world, and at the Toshindaibukai, the greatest weaponry tournament of them all.     _Sometimes I wonder if this is all just some kind of joke..._     Subaru held up the Byakko no Tachi, admiring it as he had his first shinai. It was indeed a beautiful sword, crafted by one of the finest swordsmiths in Japan ages ago. Although it had to be quite an old weapon, there was no sign of rust on the blade or wearing on the wrapped grip. Subaru wondered briefly why that was, then decided that it wasn't important how the sword looked -- because it WAS as powerful as he had always believed it to be. He remembered the time when Eiji had told him that he would receive this sword someday, and how thrilled he had been to know that he would be the owner of such a legendary and mystical sword. Of course, being the child that he was, he hadn't fully comprehended the circumstances under which he would inherit the Byakko no Tachi...and that it would mean losing his beloved older brother.     "God, I was such a fool..." he whispered out loud. "Such a goddamn FOOL..."     As abruptly as that, his thoughts turned back to his niisan's leaving. It had all made no sense...why would he just up and leave one day, without telling him? Without saying where he was going? Without saying WHY? Subaru was aware that he had been an adventurer in his early days, coming and going whenever he pleased, but he hadn't left to travel the world in years, not since he had started to train Subaru. The two were so close, it seemed impossible that Eiji would do such a thing as a training journey without telling him, at least. But that didn't change the fact of the matter: that Eiji was gone, and had probably left off his own accord. And Naru had been right: of all places, the Toshindaibukai WOULD be the most likely place where Eiji would have gone. But, if so, just why would he be here? It WAS the Toshindaibukai, but niisan had always expressed a great loathing of the tournaments that had caused so much pain to him and others. If he truly was here, the only reason that could be was that he was invited too, and hadn't turned it down. That would come as no surprise to Subaru; he always knew that his niisan Eiji was one of the best fighters in the world, and, although he hated the organizations that ran the tournaments, he enjoyed pitting his fighting skills against other strong opponents. But then, the only likely explanation was that Eiji had ran off on another training journey around the world, and received the Toshindaibukai invitation then, like before. So if that was the case, did that mean that niisan was here, now, getting ready to fight like the rest of them? Did he know that his little brother was here as well, with HIS sword?     And did he know just what the hell was going on here?     Subaru spent a long time just staring at the sword, with the strange idea that it would give him the answer, but nothing came. No mysterious voice out of nowhere, no higher power telling him what he needed to know. Subaru narrowed his red eyes, and reached for the last article of his costume, the purple scarf. He tied it around his neck without hesitation, watching the rain pound against the windows.     "It's up to me, then."     _And I'm not going to let niisan down._

***************

    "Fe~n~kun~!"     ***SLAP***     "Gaaaccckkk!!" Fen coughed suddenly, nearly choking on the enormous stack of pancakes he was busy inhaling. Puella, who had just happily slapped him on the back, bent over him with a worried look. "Oh no! Are you alright, Fen? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you that hard! I was just happy to find you-"     Fen, still coughing, attempted a weak smile. "It's...ack...o-okay, Puella...I'll be fine...gah, I hope..." He accepted the glass of water Puella hurriedly gave him, and after taking a long swig, sat up straight and grinned at Puella. "What's up? Nice morning, isn't it? And LOOK at this food! All free for the tourney participants, and it's real American stuff -- no seaweed or eel! I mean, I love seafood, but not for breakfast, thanks!" He motioned to the widespread buffet of breakfast in front of him. Puella eyed the mound of food in curiousity. "You're really going to eat all THAT, Fen?"     "Well, yeah! But Wolfy helps me out too, of course..." Fen scratched his pet pig, who was sitting obediently at his feet, behind the ears. Confidentially, Fen whispered to Puella, "He doesn't like the bacon though, if you know what I mean."     Puella giggled. "I wonder why not!" She scanned the hotel's restaurant briefly, looking for any more familiar faces. The place was packed, with contestants and fans alike, but there was no sign of Lancelot -- OR that boy, Subaru. "Ne ne, Fen, have you seen Lan-chan around this morning?"     Fen, who had moved on to attack a plate of hash browns, shook his head. "Haven't seen Lance yet, but he's sure missing a great meal..."     "Hmmmm..." Puella took a seat at the table, pondering the whereabouts of her friend. "I wonder where he could be...? It's almost 9:30, and the first fight's at 10...and I know Lan-chan, he wouldn't be late for anything, especially something this important..."     _Especially since that girl Naru's going to be fighting...I wonder if..._     Wolfy grunted suddenly, and Fen looked up. "Hey, wait! Speak of the devil!" Fen waved at Lancelot, who was cautiously approaching the dining room from the main foyer. However, the English boy didn't seem to notice, as he was looking lost in his own thoughts -- or perhaps he was looking for someone...? Puella jumped out of her chair, waving happily. "Lan-chan~! Oha-you~!"     Lancelot caught sight of them, then smiled and waved back. Like Puella and Fen, he was dressed in casual clothes, unlike some of the other people in the restaurant, who were wearing obvious battle outfits. Lancelot slid into an empty seat at Fen's table, nodding to his teammates. "Good morning, Pue-chan, Fen. How are both of you doing?"     Fen held up a fork with a sausage stabbed on it. "I'm a lot better now that I've got some food on my stomach! Want some, Lance?"     Lancelot glanced briefly at the various food on the table, his pale face turning positively green. "Um...no, thank you, Fen."     Fen shrugged, devouring a string of sausages. "Suit yourself. You look like you should try gaining some weight though, man. You're a twig!"     The fencer shifted in his chair, staring at the floor. "You really think so?"     Puella quickly clapped her hand over Fen's open mouth, giggling. "Mou, Fen, leave Lan-chan alone! Although he IS a lot thinner than I expected..."     His cheeks burning red, Lancelot quickly pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, and placed it on the table between Fen and Puella. "I received a copy of this at my room this morning. It appears to be the current fighting schedule."     "Really?" squealed Puella, leaning over the notice. "When are we fighting?"     "Later on this afternoon, I believe."     "So soon?" groaned Fen, leaning back in his chair. "Aw, I just wanted to relax this afternoon...you know, catch some fights, take in some of Japan's sights, order extensive meals from room service -- hey, that's mine!" Fen grabbed for the plate of waffles that Puella had snatched away from him. She stuck out her tongue. "Fen, you're going to be so fat you'll barely be able to move, let alone fight. I say we all start some training right after we see the first match this morning. After all, I WOULD like to see some of the people we're up against."     "As would I," Lancelot agreed. "The two teams fighting this morning both appear to be very strong opponents-"     "-Especially your blonde girlfriend, right, Lance?" Fen teased with a grin, right before Puella shoved a stack of waffles in his mouth. "Mmmmmphhhh!!"     Lancelot, however, was turning red again, and avoiding their eyes. "Well...yes, I would like to see Naru fight again...she was a highly skilled swordswoman, and I have no doubt that she and her team will go far in this tournament."     Puella paused, then asked quietly, "What if we end up having to fight them?"     Her friend didn't answer right away, then solemnly said, "Then I'll do what I have to." He smiled at Puella. "We're going to win this tournament, right?"     "That's right!" the blue-haired girl answered cheerfully. "We're going to go all the way to the top! Nothing's going to stop us!"     "Uh, guys..." Fen, who had finished swallowing the waffles, was checking his watch. "We got about fifteen minutes before the fight starts. Let's go get some good seats!"     The three young fighters rose from the table and headed for the main battle arena, all obviously excited and nervous about the fights to come. As Fen chatted nonstop at Lancelot, Puella's mind was elsewhere.     _He looks like a strong opponent...that boy..._

***************

    Subaru stood alone in the elevator, idly watching the numbers shift as he ascended past the floors. It felt a little strange, but not uncomfortable, to be out in public in his battle costume again -- after all, it had been over a year since he had been fighting competitively. "I just hope my skills haven't dulled, without any competition for so long..."     He checked the sword at his side. It also felt strange, having the Byakko no Tachi itself in his possession. And he would be FIGHTING with it -- fighting with the ancient relic of his family, a weapon obviously more powerful than anything he'd handled before. _Geez...this thing has so much power, I wonder if it'll be okay to use...? What if it overloads again or something, and I lose control of it? Can I REALLY control the Byakko no Tachi?_ He pulled the blade out of the sheath a bit, reflecting his face in the perfect silver sheen. "What IS this sword, anyway...?"     The **TING** of the elevator pulled Subaru out of his thoughts, and as soon as he stepped out, he locked eyes with Naru. She was leaning against the wall by the elevator, and whistled when she saw Subaru in his fighting outfit. "Lookin' good, Spikes. Love the ninja look."     Subaru laughed, unsure of whether to take that as a compliment or a joke. "Thanks. You're looking pretty good yourself."     "Think so?" Naru winked, spinning around and causing her ponytails to whirl about. She was wearing the same outfit that Subaru had first seen her in, except now she had a crimson red jacket on, unzipped, small silver shoulder-pads attached with thick ribbons of matching silver that ran down the full-length sleeves. Blazed on the back of the jacket was the golden-yellow outline of a heart. She adjusted the large orange goggles that were back around her head, and held up the sheathed Excalibur happily. "The new Shinjo and Amoh take to the battle stage!"     Subaru grinned in gleeful agreement. "Yeah, this is exciting! I can't wait to get out there and put my hard training to good use!"     "What, you mean all that time you could have spent studying?" Naru commented in a teasing tone, putting a hand on his shoulder.     Subaru grimaced. "Don't even remind me of that hell they call 'school'. I'm just happy to be away from it, even for a little while." His female companion laughed along with him, and they proceeded to follow a sign with 'BATTLE ARENA' printed under a large arrow. However, as they were on their way to the battle stage, Naru noticed a strange part of Subaru's outfit - specifically, tied around his neck - that didn't really fit with the rest of his getup.     _A purple scarf? Huh...how odd..._

    They could both tell they were heading in the right direction, due to the huge line of people that snaked down the hallway. The arena's main entrance was just ahead, but it was practically blocked off by a large wall of spectators, all eager to get inside for the Toshindaibukai's opening fight. Subaru and Naru attempted to move through the crowd as best they could, but they only ended up nearly pinned against the rightside wall. "Damn!" Naru groaned in frustration. "There's no way we can possibly get through this crowd, and the fight starts in five minutes!"     "Hey, Subaru, Naru! Over here!"     Subaru heard Rook's loud voice over the noise of the throng, and looked through the line of people to see his friend waving at him on the other side of the hallway. Naru noticed him too, and the pair pushed their way through the moving crowd to the other side. Rook grinned at the two of them, regarding their outfits and weapons. "You two look about ready to kick some ass!"     "Just like old times, na, Rook?" Subaru recognized the familiar costume the American was wearing, a black-and-yellow kung fu jumpsuit, with large pants, Chinese shoes, and a bright puffy shirt with a yin-yang painted on the back. Rook winked at Naru. "Old times with a new addition. I must say that you're looking most lovely today, Miss Amoh."     "Don't push your luck, American," Naru scoffed, leaning against the wall. She frowned, trying to see a way into the arena through the crowd. "So where do we go from here? We can't even try to get in..."     "Oh, no problem with that," said Rook. "See that door over there? That's our dressing room. Leads right out onto the arena, where we shall be kicking some ass in a short period of time." He held up his weapon, a pair of polished nunchaku that matched the colours of his outfit, and raised an eyebrow. "So then, kids, shall we go get ready for our victory?"     As the three waded through the crowd to get to their dressing room, Subaru thought he saw a quick flash of short blue hair and pink headband among the spectators, but just shrugged and turned his back to the snarl of people. _She's probably here to watch the fight. No harm in that. I won't be distracted._

***************

    "Master-sama." Eos slipped into the room, barely making a sound in the darkness, and bowed at her Master's feet. "We are ready to begin."     "So..." the Master murmured out loud, though it was more to himself than anyone else. "The time has come, has it?"     "Time for us to finally get our hands on those weapons!" came Zero's deep voice, tinged with malicious excitement. The big man lurking in the shadows of the monitoring room clenched his huge fists in anticipation. "When can we begin to collect them from those inexperienced children?"     "Not quite yet," Master answered, turning around and watching one of the many television screens that were placed in the wall before him, the multiple flickering lights illuminating his half-shadowed face. "I would like to see how some of them fare in the tournament. I have my eye on a few particular fighters, and I'd prefer to see how they do first."     Eos raised her head slightly, her voice musing with curiousity. "Such as that Shinjo boy?"     "Yes, Master-sama -- why HAVE you taken such an interest in that one?" Zero asked, though his words had more of a sardonic ring to them than Eos's. He shrugged, sounding disgusted. "He looks just like another weakling to me."     The Master was silent for a moment, then delivered his answer without even facing his henchman. "That 'weakling', Zero, is the possessor of the Byakko no Tachi."     "One of the Four Sacred Weapons!" Eos exclaimed. "So that boy will be one of the warriors we focus on as well?"     "Of course. I've already made the necessary arrangements."     Zero didn't seem affected by this announcement. "So we'll be taking the sword from him. When? I'm getting bored with all this waiting -- I want the sacred power now."     "We'll have it all eventually. Including that sword. But as for my interest in the Shinjo..." He sounded like he snickered quietly, then spoke again. "It's something...personal, you could say."     Without another word to his subordinates, the Master turned back to the monitor screens, all of which were showing various views of the main battle arena. The arena where the first fight was to take place in a matter of minutes, and where fighting destinies would begin.     _They have to understand...that there can be no end to a legend that never dies._ His lips twisted into a cold smile behind his dark mask.     _Don't disappoint me, now..._

***************

    "So, do we even know anything about our opponents?"     Rook sighed and shook his head at Naru's question. "Sorry, but nope. I even asked around this morning, trying to find out anything about these guys. They're all unknowns. Nobody's even heard of them." He absent-mindedly flipped his nunchaku from one hand to the other. "It makes me a little uneasy."     "But of course, just because they don't have a reputation doesn't mean that they're going to be easy opponents..." Subaru muttered thoughtfully. The three fighters were all standing about in the large, empty dressing room, waiting for their call onto the arena floor. The doors to both the hallway and the arena were closed, and there were no outside noises to disrupt their conversation. Rook began to pace around the room uncomfortably, repeatedly tossing his nunchaku from one hand to the other. "I never said that I thought they'd be easy -- just that it's a pain in the ass when we have nothing to go by. I mean, think about it..." The American stopped in front of the standing Subaru and Naru, looking fairly serious. "If we knew anything about them, we might be able to judge their weaknesses by their weapons and fighting styles. I mean, I don't know about you two, but I'm less than comfortable fighting a group of enigmas."     "What were their names again?" asked Naru, sitting down on one of the benches. "I know I didn't recognize any of them myself..."     Subaru thought for a moment, then said, "Miyabi, Genma, and Bang-Boo. I got a notice at my room this morning about our fight schedule." He shrugged. "But there weren't any other matches scheduled on there, just a note saying that we'll be informed of our matches each day. Looks to me like they're just making it up as they go along, based on who wins and who loses."     "'They' being...the Gerard Foundation?" Rook asked. Naru answered him with a nod and a dark glare at the wall. "The Gerards. They're probably watching us right now. And they're going to be viewing our fight too." She stood up, her hand brushing Excalibur's hilt at her side. "I've said this before and I'll say it again: I don't like this. I don't like this tournament, I don't like the thought that THAT organization is back, and I REALLY don't like that none of us know the purpose of this Toshindaibukai."     "It IS pretty suspicious," agreed Rook. "Real cloak-and-dagger like. I'm with you there, Nar -- this all makes me feel weird too. This sure as hell ain't a normal fighting tournament." He turned to his friend, who appeared to be deep in thought. "What do you think, Subaru?"     "Huh?" Subaru looked up blankly, but then just nodded. "I agree with you two, but you know, I don't think we should be worrying about it so much right now. We've got a fight to concentrate on, and niisan taught me that when the times comes, you should always just focus on the battle, nothing else."     Naru nodded. "Good advice. Let's focus on our fight, then."     But even after she said that, Subaru was still lost in his own world of thought. _There IS something wrong here...but I feel it, and it's more than we think..._ He shuddered a little, the same image he'd been getting since he arrived flashing before his eyes briefly. Someone with a shadowed face, and eyes glowing a pure white. And a voice he thought he should know, from somewhere, sometime.     _'Don't disappoint me, Subaru...'_     Subaru jolted, the clarity of the dark voice sending a wave of nausea through the pit of his stomach. _WHO-_     "Subaru? You okay?"     The malicious face faded, and all he could see was Naru, looking concerned. Subaru opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. She tilted her head to one side in query. "You looked really out there. More so than before."     Subaru tried to speak again, and thankfully, managed to. "I, uh...nothing. Really, it was just nothing."     Naru still appeared to be a little worried, but Rook just sauntered up to the pair and grinned, messing up Subaru's spiky hair. "Don't worry, Naru. He does that a lot. Because of all the little voices in his head."     _If only you knew that that was the truth..._ But for his own sake, Subaru forced a grin and swatted Rook's hand away. "Bastard. If that was the truth, I'd probably be out of mind by now."     _Aren't I...?_     Without warning, a mechanical-sounding female voice echoed through the dressing room, no doubt from another unseen intercom. _"Subaru Shinjo, Naru Amoh, and Rook Castle, please enter the battle arena now. Again, Subaru Shinjo, Naru Amoh, and Rook Castle, please enter the battle arena. Thank you."_     "YES!" Rook exclaimed, clenching his fists around his nunchaku eagerly. "Finally, no more dumbass waiting -- time for our fight!" He made a dash for the door leading to the arena, obviously excited. Naru turned towards the door, then looked over her shoulder at Subaru. "You sure you're okay?"     He just smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Like I said, it was nothing. Let's just get on with this."     She paused, then smiled warmly at him. "Yosh. Let's do it."     With that, the Shinjo and the Amoh walked out the door together, out onto the battle arena amidst a wave of cheers.

***************

    "There! There they are!" Puella fairly jumped out of her seat at the sight of the team, Subaru, Naru and Rook, entering the battle arena. The entire crowd of spectators roared, excited at the first sight of Toshindaibukai competitors. Fen grinned, straining to see the fighters through the audience. "Hey, it's those guys we saw yesterday! They're the ones you two wanted to see today?"     "I believe it was Pue-chan who wanted to see the Japanese boy, Subaru," answered Lancelot, his eyes never leaving Naru's lithe figure. _Though I have to admit, there IS something about that last name, Shinjo, that rings a bell..._ he thought to himself.     Puella stuck her tongue out at Lancelot playfully. "Well, it was YOU, Lan-chan, who wanted to see Naru again! You think she'll do well?"     Lancelot nodded, just once, a small smile spreading across his face. "I know it."     The three approached the center of the arena, a multitude of lights and cheers exploding around them. They lined up and stood just beside the tuxedoed announcer, who nodded at them and spread his arms out to address the audience. "Mina-san, introducing the first team for this battle! First, from New York in America, ROOK CASTLE!"     The blue-haired man in a black-and-yellow kung fu suit stepped forward, and flipped his nunchaku from one side to the other, so fast that the deadly weapon was just a blur of colour and flashing silver chain. Rook stepped back with his teammates, winking at the crowd. Fen whistled at the sight of his skill with the nunchaku. "Whoa, that guy's pretty good with that thing! Not as good as me n' my harpoon, but you know..."     Puella giggled at her friend's brazen comment. "You have such a confident attitude, Fen!" She turned to see if her other friend was going to add anything, but Lancelot's full attention was focused on the battle arena, where the announcer was continuing the fighter introductions. "...From Edinburgh, Scotland, NARU AMOH!!!"     The blonde girl in red and black, Naru, unsheathed her sword and slashed it through the air multiple times, looking fully poised and confident in her skills. She turned to face the audience, raising her blade in the air. The crowd roared its approval.     _Wow, she really IS a swordswoman...how cool!_ Puella thought. _She must be good if she was able to beat Lan-chan...I wonder how well he knows her, anyway...?_     "...And finally, from Aizu, Japan, SUBARU SHINJO!!!"     Puella snapped back to reality at the sound of the boy's name being announced. She watched as he stepped forward, eyes closed and looking quite calm. But in an instant, his blood-red eyes opened, and he unsheathed his katana, swiping it through the air in a lightning-quick, intricate pattern. He re-sheathed the sword and cast a brash smirk to the audience. Fen snorted at that. "He looks almost as full of himself as his friend with the blue hair."     "But maybe he has a right to be..." Puella murmured, keeping her eyes on the boy, Subaru. She didn't FEEL that power coming from him anymore -- and now that she thought about it, she hadn't sensed it from him earlier that morning either. _Even if it WAS only once, what could it have been...? Why did I feel it only then, and what connection does Subaru have to the Suzaku no Yumi...?_ Disregarding the memory of his power for a moment, Puella bit her bottom lip nervously. _He sure does look like a good fighter..._     "...And now, their opponents for this battle!" The announcer faced the other way, and extended a hand to the opposite side of the arena. "Introducing, from Kyoto, Japan, MIYABI!!!"     It almost looked like no one appeared for a moment, but suddenly, a tall woman appeared out of the shadows. She was clad in a rather strange, dark maroon and black outfit, obviously that of a ninja. Her pink hair was pulled back into a short ponytail, and she wore a black mask that concealed the lower part of her face. An iron headband was wrapped around her head, a short kodachi dagger attached to the back behind her head. Strapped to her back was a oversized, silver four-pointed shuriken. Many catcalls from the male portion of the audience accompanied her entrance, no doubt due to the rather revealing nature of her choice in battle clothing. She simply stood, arms crossed, silently staring down Subaru's team -- or more pointedly, the blue-haired man, Rook. He looked rather shocked at her appearance himself...     "Yuck!" Puella exclaimed, seeing Miyabi's low-cut outfit. "I'd NEVER wear an outfit like that! It's so...so..."     "Provocative?" Lancelot offered. Puella nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's it, provocative! But it looks like that Rook guy sure likes that kind of stuff, judging by the way he's looking at her..." _But then again, he looks a little more...surprised?_     "...From Cuba, BANG-BOO!!!"     There was a loud whirring noise from the other side of the arena, following by the noisy, continuous **CLANK-CLANK** sound of what had to be...footsteps?     "Whoa..." gasped Fen, once the newest fighter came into view. "A ROBOT?!?"     Indeed, the second member of the team was what appeared to be a very large humanoid robot. It was constructed entirely out of a silver metal alloy that gleamed in the light of the arena, though oddly enough, it wore a pair of olive green cargo pants. Its head was round and shiny, a pair of green-and-red human-like eyes set into its mechanical face, along with a jutting square chin and what could be considered a nose. And as a finishing touch to the warlike machine, the robot Bang-Boo had two massive silver cannons instead of arms. There was also a series of writing printed on both its shoulders in red, but the symbols were too small to make out from where the young group was sitting. The robot simply clunked out onto the arena floor and stood beside Miyabi, its focus turned entirely on the team of fighters in front of it. From the looks of it, it appeared that none of them knew what to think of this odd opponent.     "...And finally, from China, GENMA!!!"     There was silence for a brief moment, before a figure appeared out of nowhere onto the floor. The last fighter of the match was a small man who almost looked as inhuman as Bang-Boo, in an eccentric outfit that appeared to be like a kimono-type robe overtop of a purple shirt and dark baggy pants. Large golden armour plating covered both his shoulders, matching the gold trim on the large, curved red hat he wore. The front of the hat was imprinted with the golden head of a ram, and a simple purple cloth extended from the hat, covering his face entirely. However, Genma wore what appeared to be a pair of thick glasses over the cloth, their solid aqua-coloured lenses glimmering in the light. But the two biggest oddities of the Chinese fighter were his right arm - which was wrapped in a long, ripped bandage that trailed on the floor - and the fact that he had no legs, with what looked like wooden stilts instead. And in his left hand he held a large, elaborately-decorated shield, covered in strange patterns and colours. Genma stepped in front of Miyabi and Bang-Boo, obviously showing that he led this team of enigmas. The crowd murmured in curiousity. Although there was one young boy in the audience who already knew who this 'Genma' was...     "Him...!!" All traces of mirth were wiped off of Fen's face as he glared daggers at the strange man, hands balled into shaking fists. "It was him!! He's the bastard who murdered Grandfather!!!" The boy stood up, looking about ready to storm onto the arena himself. "I have to go avenge Grandfather!"     "No, Fen, you can't!" Puella exclaimed, getting up and putting her hands on his shoulders. Fen growled and tried to brush off Puella's grip, but the small girl stood firm. "This isn't our fight, Fen!"     "Pue-chan's right, Fen," Lancelot said calmly. "On the fight schedule I received this morning, there was also a brief rule list, and one of the rules was not to interfere in any of the scheduled battles. Doing so would cause our entire team to be disqualified from the tournament."     "You see?" said Puella, meeting her friend's blue eyes seriously. "You can't just run into this rashly! Just calm down and take some time to think about this...I know you're mad and I know you want your revenge, but you can't do it right here and now! Okay?"     Fen said nothing in return, but just dropped his head and exhaled sharply. "All right. I'll wait. But that...that bastard..." He once again shot a dark glare out onto the arena floor, towards the man whom he witnessed murder his grandfather. "I'll get him for what he did..."     "Fen..." Puella said sadly, worry crossing her face as she sensed the anger in his voice. _It isn't right...for him to be so young and so filled with rage..._ She too glared at the strange murderer, Genma. _I hope Subaru defeats him!_     At last, both teams of three were present on the arena, and from the looks it, all six of them were deathly serious about this match. The announcer, who was standing between the teams, lifted a hand to the audience and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, your fighters for this battle!" The arena filled with cheers. The announcer grinned for a moment, then continued with, "The first fight shall be between...ROOK and MIYABI!!"     Rook exchanged a few quick words with his teammates first, and Miyabi simply turned to Genma, who just nodded. Both warriors then stepped forward, ready to fight. Miyabi hardly looked concerned, but Rook didn't look as shocked as he had been earlier; in fact, he looked rather smug.     "Will the remaining members of each team clear the floor, please!"     With a couple more words to Rook, Subaru and Naru both moved to their side of the arena to watch the fight. Genma and Bang-Boo did the same.     "So, it looks the fight's about to begin..." murmured Lancelot. Fen didn't say anything, but continued to glare stonily at Genma's figure in the shadows of the arena. However, Puella nodded at Lancelot's words, her hopeful purple eyes on Subaru, Naru, and Rook.     _...Good luck, you guys!_

***************

    "I was right all along," said Rook, grinning widely at Miyabi. "You DID show up for this tourney, just like I thought, and you were my reason for coming. I've been looking for you ever since that street fight last year, babe."     Miyabi was silent, her deep pink eyes meeting Rook's electric blue ones evenly. She only said one word. "Why?"     "Why? Why the hell not?" Rook shrugged. "You're the only fighter who's managed to defeat me in a street fight. AND you're quite the hottie. Shouldn't that be reason enough for me to try and find you again?"     Again, the ninja woman didn't respond immediately, but finally just said, "So, it's a rematch you want."     Rook winked. "In more ways than one, baby."     Miyabi didn't even flinch, but just sighed and stepped into her fighting stance. "Say what you will. I've defeated you once before, and I shall defeat you again. Make no mistake of that."     "Awww, no kiss for good luck?" Rook said teasingly, but Miyabi remained composed. Totally serious, she simply said, "I may have defeated you already, but you know...I've been looking for you too, Rook Castle. Ever since that time."     "Oh yeah?" Rook smiled brashly, pleased with this comment. "Why's that, beautiful?"     Miyabi stepped back, one hand on the edge of her shuriken. "I don't think I could say even if I knew. KOI!"     "Ready.....FIGHT!!" called the announcer     In a flash, Miyabi moved forward and -- disappeared into thin air. Rook didn't even have time to blink in surprise before she appeared again right in front of him, her kodachi flashing in a ripping uppercut. "HANGETSU NO MAI!"     "Whoa!" The kung fu fighter barely had time to hold up his nunchaku, effectively blocking the hit. Miyabi landed right behind him, sheathing her dagger and gripping one of the corners of her giant shuriken. The entire shuriken began to glow with white energy. Still crouching on the floor, Miyabi whipped the shuriken's energy replication right at Rook. "MANJI MARU!!"     Rook was able to see the projectile coming, and although he spun to the side in a dodge, the white ki-shuriken was still so big it clipped his arm, a thin streak of blood welling from the cut. Rook hissed in sudden pain, clutching a hand to his arm. Not wasting any time or sympathy for her past opponent, the kunoichi rolled forward, slashing at Rook repeatedly with her dagger. However, Rook fended off the blows with his nunchaku, causing the audience to cheer in excitement. Without missing a beat, Miyabi flipped forward, her front foot rising off the ground, circled by flame. "HIEN KYAKU!"     Rook paused only a heartbeat, but that was enough time for Miyabi to land the attack. The fiery kick raked up the front of his chest, causing him to stumble back, dazed. Miyabi twisted her body in the air, landing on her feet in front of the crouched Rook. The outline of a smile was visible through her black mask. "Doushita, Amerikajin? Don't tell me you're afraid to hit a girl."     Rook only snickered for a moment, then looked up at his opponent, wiping a bit of blood from his mouth. "Hm...you sure do play rough. Guess I'd better get serious, huh?" Rook smiled at Miyabi again, except this time, it wasn't silly and flirtatous -- it was almost like a smirk. "After all, I'm not going to lose again...!!"     With that, he lunged at her, springing into a quick flying kick. Miyabi, surprised by her opponent's sudden retaliation, had no time to block and took Rook's foot in her face. She attempted to put some space between her and Rook by flipping backwards, but Rook was upon her instantly, swinging his nunchaku in a repeated, flaming arc. "CONSECUTIVE GEAR!!"     The fiery tips of his nunchaku struck Miyabi in the face and midsection four times, before Rook broke the attack off and held his free hand back, gathering as much ki as he could in his closed fist. The kung fu fighter then slid forward towards the stunned Miyabi, slamming his open palm into her torso and releasing the collected energy in a burst of power. "SLANT SHOOT!"     The crowd both cheered and booed as Miyabi spun to the floor with a gasp, then just lay unmoving. Rook approached his fallen opponent, flipping his nunchaku from hand to hand in a bragging display. "There! How'd you like that, babe?"     Miyabi didn't even look up, but he could hear her mutter two words.     "_Muso Batto..._"     Rook took a wary step back, feeling the rush of ki that Miyabi had suddenly pooled. "What the hell-"     But in that very same instant, Miyabi was off the floor, eyes glowing dangerously, her kodachi unsheathed and flashing a silver streak in the air. Her attack was so fast that Rook couldn't get out of the way in time, and he was subjected to a number of painful, ripping slashes from her blade. Miyabi released all her ki in one final slice, almost charging right through Rook and nearly cutting him in half. Crouching, Miyabi stood up and sheathed her dagger, leaving Rook lying face-down on the floor in her wake. The ninja didn't even bother to see if her opposition was still breathing, and she took a step to leave --     "We're...not finished...yet..."     Startled, Miyabi whirled around to see Rook lifting his body from the floor, his costume lacerated in many places. However, he was still able to manage a grin, especially at the woman's shocked look at the fact that he was still able to stand.     "Heh...not bad...not bad at all..." Rook slowly staggered to his feet, clutching his nunchaku in one hand. His eyes met Miyabi's. "Just like I remember it, our first fight...but..." Even as he spoke, small sparks of light blue ki began to form and swirl around him. His deep blue eyes seemed to gleam the same colour. "...I'm the winner this time!!!"     And with a cry of "BOISTEROUS DANCING!!!", Rook balled up and rolled right into Miyabi's unprotected lower section, then began a series of powerful kung fu kicks to her face, torso and legs. Having been left open, Miyabi had no choice but to take the hits, gasping in pain. Rook finished the attack, and as Miyabi reeled back, he moved towards her again, this time uppercutting her into the air using his nunchaku --     "ULTIMATE MAGNUM!!"     Rook swung his empty fist right into the helpless Miyabi, a huge explosion of fire energy bursting from his hand. The kunoichi shrieked as she was flung backwards, and tumbled head over heels to land nearly on the other side of the arena. Rook dropped both his hands, breathing hard from the exertion of ki. The crowd was entirely silent, but then the battle arena was rocked with applause and cheers.     "Mina-san, your winner of the first round: ROOK CASTLE!!!!"     Despite being in a fair bit of pain, Rook couldn't help but raise his hands to the audience with a wink. He turned and cast a glance at his teammates; Subaru was hollering something that was being drowned out by the calls of the crowd, and Naru was jumping up and down and waving at him in excitement. He simply gave his team a lopsided grin and a weak thumbs-up. However, Rook also caught a glimpse of Miyabi's teammates, and neither Genma nor Bang-Boo looked very pleased. Rook simply smirked at the two, then looked back at Miyabi's black-clothed form on the arena floor. He smiled and closed his eyes, knowing what he needed to do. He walked towards the downed Miyabi, who was coughing and trying to catch her breath. Rook's shadow crossed the floor in front of her, and she looked up to see the American holding out his hand to her. Offering to help her up.     "I may have won against you, Miyabi..." he said with a smile, "but my heart will forever be lost to you."     Miyabi stared at the man for a moment, then closed her eyes and made a snickering sound from behind her mask. "How corny. But I like a man who knows how to talk to a woman." With that, she took Rook's hand, and he helped her up from the floor to a chorus of cheers. Once she was back on her feet, Rook whipped paper and a pen out of his pants pocket, and eagerly said, "So, can I get your number or what? Even an address would be nice...maybe we could go out on a date sometime soon, there's a nice little cafe nearby...how's tomorrow night for you?"     Miyabi only snorted, then turned her back and walked away from him, calling, "Mata ne, da-r-ling~..." She raised one hand in a casual wave, and disappeared from sight, leaving a bewildered and frustrated Rook behind.     "Dammit, not AGAIN!!"

***************

    "Wow, he won!" Puella exclaimed, clapping along with the rest of the audience at Rook's win. Lancelot nodded and smiled. "That man may not have appeared serious, but he was focused all along. Quite impressive, I must say, and chivalrous as well."     "I know! Wasn't he great? Subaru sure has good teammates!" said the young girl excitedly, watching as the other two members of the team, Subaru and Naru, came out onto the arena floor to congratulate their teammate. Puella turned to her other friend and teammate, expecting him to also comment on the fight they had just witnessed, but he was too busy concentrating on other matters -- in other words, Fen was still glaring darkly at Genma, who was skulking in the shadows of the arena. Puella reached out and touched his arm gently, saying, "Fen...?"     But Fen didn't even look at her when he responded. "Every time I see him, I just keep seeing his face, laughing at me, TAUNTING me...standing over Grandfather's body...DAMMIT..." Fen grit his teeth, his wild purple hair and angry blue eyes making a feral-looking combination. "I can't stand it..."     "Don't worry, Fen," reassured Puella, "Subaru will beat him. I know it!"     "Huh. You mean that spiky-haired guy? I doubt it." Fen at last turned his eyes away from Genma to regard the teenage swordsman on the arena floor, exchanging happy words with his teammate. "I don't think he has any clue how powerful that bastard is...I swear, he uses magic...or something..."     "Magic? Oh, no..." Puella's face took on a worried look, as she too watched an excited - or rather UNKNOWING - Subaru converse with Naru and Rook. _I hope he can still win...but if he really DOES have the same power as the Suzaku no Yumi, he might be able to overcome it..._     The crowd quieted as the announcer once more stepped out onto the arena, microphone in hand. "Mina-san, your next match is between...NARU and BANG-BOO!!!"     Lancelot seemed to jolt to attention at the sound of this announcement, and that didn't go unnoticed by Puella. Turning her thoughts away from Subaru and Genma for a moment, Puella poked her friend and giggled. "This is what you've been waiting for, isn't it, Lan-chan?"     The English boy only stared at Puella with huge, round green eyes before looking at his feet, cheeks flushing red. "Oh...well...yes, I suppose...it's been so long since I've seen Naru fight, and she's one of the best I've seen...I'm...anxious to see how her skills have progressed..." He looked up to see Puella grinning at him, and he quickly stuttered, "Uh...that is...what?"     Puella lay back in her seat, winking at her friend. "Make all the excuses you want, Lan-chan, but your real reason's just SO obvious!"     His pale face now redder than ever, he simply murmured, "Oh..." then continued to watch the arena, where Naru was getting ready for the fight. Her two male teammates had already left the floor, and Bang-Boo was steadily moving towards her. She already had her sword unsheathed, the long blade flashing a brilliant silver in the arena spotlights, and she didn't look one bit nervous as her opponent approached. Lancelot felt a small smile tugging on his lips, and nodded, to both himself and her. _Naru...I know you won't lose. I just know it._

***************

    Naru could only feel a deep sense of loneliness as she stood on the arena floor, despite being surrounded by thousands of spectators and backed by a pair of teammates. Still, being there only served to bring back memories of her search for her father, and all the battles she had gotten into in order to find even the slightest bit of information on his whereabouts.     _...And it all led to here._     The teenage girl didn't take her eyes away from the advancing Bang-Boo, her focus unwavering but her thoughts elsewhere. _Is this where you once stood, Otousan...Father...? Was this the same sight you saw years ago, your opponent approaching while you held this sword and waited for the fight? Did you feel the same way I do now...?_ Naru closed her eyes slowly, letting out her breath. _Whatever the case, it's my turn now. I swear I will honour your reputation, Otousan, and make you proud._ She allowed her solid composure to slip for just a second, and she narrowed her green eyes, smirking. _I am an Amoh. And this is my destiny. My destiny is to fight, and to win. I won't fail you, Father.     I won't fail.
_     Bang-Boo had stopped in front of her, nearly dwarfing the girl with its size alone. The robot looked down on her, its lifeless, glowing eyes seeming to almost...EXAMINE her. Naru shifted uncomfortably, turning her thoughts to the fight instead. She sized up the robot Bang-Boo, noting that although it had a humanoid form, it obviously didn't have the emotions or feelings of one. _That in itself could work for or against me,_ Naru thought, rapidly calculating her opponent's weaknesses in her mind -- something her father had taught her, naturally. _This thing's large, so unless it's got some high-tech way of moving itself around, it's probably slow...slower than I am, likely, so if I keep up the speed and put on the pressure-_     Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted. The robot spoke.     "TARGET: IDENTIFIED. NARU AMOH."     "Huh??" Naru paused for a split second in surprise. "How do you know my name...??"     That second was all Bang-Boo needed.     Naru almost didn't hear the announcer call, "Ready.....FIGHT!!", as Bang-Boo swifted lifted one of its giant arm-cannons, then brought it down right on top of her. Naru darted to the side as quickly as she could, but the large cannon bashed into her left shoulder, bruising it. She dropped to a crouch, growling at herself for letting her guard down. Clutching Excalibur, Naru let out a furious cry as she leapt off the ground, slashing in at Bang-Boo. However, Bang-Boo simply guarded its face with its arms, and the cuts from the sword did little to no good. She deftly switched tactics, and tried attacking the large metallic man with as many different kicks as she knew. None of those did any good either, save for one sweep kick which caused Bang-Boo to stumble wordlessly, but otherwise not budge. Naru withdrew for a few seconds to reconsider her options. _Normal attacks hardly touch it, so ki-charged ones would be my best bet._ She smiled suddenly, realizing the nature of power and what it could do to a robotic creature. _Let's see how you like the storm of the Amoh clan, you Tin Man freak._     Naru reared back, flipping her sword around and willing the ki-power of the kinetic airwaves to flow into it. The blade began to abruptly crackle with raw electrical energy. And Bang-Boo only stood there, but its eyes seemed to glow a little more brighter when it saw the ki being gathered...     In one instant, Naru snapped forward, slashing Excalibur down and releasing the pent-up energy in a blast of electric power. "SONIC SLASH!!"     But she didn't see the rocket boosters open up from Bang-Boo's back. The robot easily glided to the side, avoiding the attack completely. The swordswoman didn't even have time to move when-     "SYBARITE CANNON." The words were spoken in the same unemotional, monotonous voice she had heard earlier. The audience began to yell loudly, and Naru turned -- just in time to see a small rocket launching out of one of Bang-Boo's cannons, directly at her midsection. The missile exploded on contact, sending Naru flipping backwards with a scream of pain, the ends of her jacket scorched. Struggling to get up from the floor, Naru could faintly hear the sounds of her teammates calling her name, cheering her on above the cacophony of the crowd. But she didn't take her eyes away from the sight of Bang-Boo, standing over her menacingly. Naru grit her teeth, summoning as much electric ki as she could muster into her sword. Unexpectedly, she sprung off the floor, her body twisting and blade spinning around her in a slicing pattern. "DEADLY RAISE!!"     Surprisingly, the attack connected. Her whirling sword moved so fast that Bang-Boo was carried into the air along with her, the uppercut attack charging it with electric power. The robot landed on the floor with a loud crash, and Naru landed expertly on her feet. Bang-Boo had barely lifted itself off the floor when Naru dodged to the side and dashed forward, leaping up and locking her legs around the robot's huge neck. She then flipped backwards, using the strength in her legs to toss the giant robot to the floor in an incredible show of strength, a perfect hurricanrana. But Bang-Boo got up just as quickly, rearing itself to full height right in front of her. Before Naru had the chance to get out of the way, the robot's arm cannons WIDENED, and it began to pound them against the floor in a strange, noisy display. "BEAST SHOOT."     The slamming attacks into the arena floor rendered Naru temporily unable to move, the heavy shockwaves causing her to cry out in pain. As soon as Bang-Boo broke the attack off and slowly started to recharge its power, Naru paced back, breathing hard and trying to regain some of her energy. _What the HELL is this, I've never fought against a robot before, and for Christ's SAKE doesn't anything hurt it-_     She could only watch as Bang-Boo lifted one of its cannons to the ceiling, and with a call of, "ATOMIC CANNON.", proceeded to fire a large missile straight up into the air. Naru's eyes followed the ascesion of the rocket, wondering what good THAT did --     -- when the missile opened up, and showered a number of smaller rockets in a large radius around Bang-Boo.     _Bloody hell get out of the way move NOW-_     Using the natural speed that she had learned from her father, Naru nimbly avoided the rain of explosions as best she could, bits of flame and debris hitting her bare legs and blistering them with their heat. However, through her dance to avoid the missiles, she saw one fatal mistake that Bang-Boo had made -- it left itself open. Narrowing her eyes, Naru knew that only one attack would work now, and she had to try it -- otherwise, that'd be it, and she'd lose.     _...And I'm not going to lose..._     She began to move towards Bang-Boo, her stride quickly breaking into a run. A falling missile grazed her injured shoulder, and she hissed in pain, but she kept moving towards the robot, dodging left and right.     _I'm not...going...to..._     A missile exploded right in front of her, but Naru just spun to the side and kept moving, feeling the air crackle around her with the flux of energy. She couldn't hear the yells of the crowd, the calls of her friends, her own voice screaming, "KORE DE OWARI YO!!!", couldn't hear anything except the pounding of her own heartbeat in her ears and her father's voice telling her...     _"Be strong. Be strong, Naru, and don't ever give up. No matter what, don't give up..."_     Her voice echoed throughout the arena. "I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE UP!!!!"     She reached Bang-Boo, and began the attack.     "HELL'S GATE!!!"     In a blur of lightning, colour and movement, Naru spun upwards, her legs twisting and creating an electrical vortex in the very air around her. The cyclone of energy carried Bang-Boo up into the air, where he was struck by her whirling kicks over and over again. And as quickly as her attack had began, it had ended, with Naru landing on her feet and Bang-Boo crashing face-down on the floor. It didn't move. The crowd was completely silent.     Then the announcer broke the stillness. "Uh...mina-san, your winner of the second round: NARU AMOH!!!!"     All at once, the audience went wild with cheers and catcalls for this young blonde girl who had overcome the giant. Naru's green eyes, cold and unfeeling, quickly flashed with the brashness that was her father's trademark. She tossed her head and smirked at the robot's still body on the floor.     "Dou? Atashi tsuyoi deshou." 

***************

    "Those three seem to have this round won, Master-sama," commented Eos, her eyes closed. It was only herself and Master in the viewing room, Zero having left in exasperation from Master's orders to not attack any of the fighters before 'the time was right'. "They do appear to be as skilled as you said."     The Master, seated and leaning his face on his hands, simply opened his eyes and smiled darkly. "Naru Amoh performed just as well as I expected."     "You expected...?"     "Of course. I knew he wouldn't pass up the opportunity either...to train another one of us for this generation. In the end, it appears that we both took the same path, but under different circumstances indeed..." He paused, then just half-nodded to himself in satisfaction. "Though I suppose I should have known that it would turn out that way all along."     Eos, used to her Master's cryptic words by now, lifted her head and almost smiled. "Ah. It's time for your Shinjo boy to prove his worth. What a proud soul he has."     Master only smirked at his underling's words. "That, too, was expected. Well, he'll learn soon enough not to tempt destiny so much, especially with HIS bloodline..."     _Now, show me what you can do, Subaru Shinjo..._

***************

    "Looks like I'm up next," Subaru said to his teammates, one hand gripping the sheathed Byakko no Tachi. The three were standing on the arena, watching Bang-Boo's massive body be dragged away by staff -- the robot had apparently overloaded and temporarily shut down. Naru looked somewhat proud.     Rook clapped a hand on Subaru's shoulder with a grin. "Don't worry about it, kid. You'll do fine."     "Yeah, that's right," agreed Naru, rubbing her sore shoulder. "If we could win, so can you."     Subaru grinned. "Hey, I never said I was NERVOUS. Or that I think I'm gonna lose. After all..." He began to walk towards the center of the arena, where his opponent, a slightly miffed-looking Genma, was waiting. Subaru tossed a cocky look over his shoulder back at his team. "I'm a Shinjo, aren't I?"     The announcer nodded at the sight of Subaru and Genma staring each other down, and called to the crowd, "Mina-san, your final match for this battle! SUBARU vs. GENMA!!!"     The audience roared in excitement, and Subaru felt a tiny thrill at the realization that he was HERE, standing in the battle arena of the Toshindaibukai, the legendary weaponry tournament. However, those thoughts slid away when he noticed that the strange little man was examining his sword with an almost hungry gleam in his glasses.     Subaru glared. "What? Never seen a real katana before, old man?"     Genma's response was in a low, scratchy voice that made Subaru's throat hurt. "Impudent child. That's no ordinary sword you're carrying."     "Tell me something I don't know." Subaru began to say something else, but was cut off by a hoarse noise from behind the cloth that covered Genma's face -- cruel laughter.     "There's a lot I could tell you about that sword that you don't know," was his answer. Subaru could almost feel the eagerness coming from the small man. "Give me that sword, boy. I've been looking for it for a very long time indeed."     "What?? My...sword?" Subaru hazarded a glance at the still-sheathed Byakko no Tachi, then looked back at Genma. "What's it have to do with anything?"     "More than you could ever imagine." Genma made a motion that could almost be seen as a shrug. "After all, we're just puppets in their little game."     "Game?" Subaru paused for a moment, raising an eyebrow in curiousity. "What do you mean by that?"     Genma just shook his head. "You're a foolish child if you don't even know the reason why we're here. But the game can be ended now..." His aqua lenses glimmered lustfully as he eyed Subaru's katana. "...if you'll just hand over that sword to me."     Subaru glared defiantly at the strange warrior, stepping back into his fighting position. "Not a chance, jijii! I don't know what the hell you want with my sword, but I won't give it up to you!"     "That's fine. I'll just remove it from your dead body once I'm through with you." Genma slowly stepped back into a fighting stance, barely moving. "So then, come..." He paused, then continued in a mocking tone. "..._chosen child._"     "Ready.....FIGHT!!"     Subaru, his mind swimming with confusion and questions, yelled in frustration, and swung his katana right at his opponent. But in one motion, Genma had his ornate shield raised, and the Byakko no Tachi struck the shield violently. However, when it did so, both sword and shield glowed brightly with a strange, powerful ki - the katana's white, the shield's a blackish-purple - and there was a noise that sounded akin to a small explosion. Genma, obviously prepared for the reaction, was pushed backwards across the floor, whereas Subaru was thrown off his feet and landed stomach-down a few feet away. Subaru grimaced, little spots of colour dancing in front of his eyes. "What the...what the hell was THAT...???"     "You see, boy?" Genma said triumphantly, standing up and pointing a bandaged arm at the sword Subaru still held in both hands. "It IS one of the four. They're both of the four. Now, give that sword to me!"     _The...four??_ Subaru barely had time to consider Genma's words before the Chinese fighter was upon him, swiping the shield at Subaru's face. Gritting his teeth, Subaru held up the sword to block the attack, and prepared himself for another release of power. However, the shield struck the sword, and nothing happened. But Subaru instinctively flinched for a split second, and that was all the time Genma needed. The little man flung his bandaged arm out in front of him and, as if they were alive, the lengths of cloth whirled out around him, lashing out at Subaru violently. The swordsman was so surprised by this feat that he didn't have time to block, but even when he tried to dodge to the side, the whipping bandages still managed to strike him several times. Subaru stumbled back, breathing hard and glaring daggers at his opponent, who was cackling as the bandages rewrapped themselves around his arm. Subaru turned his head to the side and spat out some blood, then stood up, gripping the Byakko no Tachi as hard as he could. "So just what are you, some sort of magician?"     "I prefer to be referred to as a sorceror or assassin, whichever you choose," Genma replied simply, adding an almost hysterical-sounding giggle. "But soon, after I get that sword, I will be known as the master of this world!!"     With those words, Genma held his wrapped arm back, swirls of fiery ki gathering around it. In one swift motion, the magician tossed the ki forward in a mass of flame. "KAEN KI!!"     But Subaru, who was able to recognize ki pratically as a second nature, saw this attack coming, and rolled to the side just in time. Genma turned around just in time to see Subaru gathering waves of ki-flame into his sword, before raking it upwards from the ground and sending a trail of fire towards the Chinese man. "REKKUZAN!!"     Genma had just enough time to spin around to face the attack, and held his shield out. Unexpectedly, the shield expanded, guarding his entire body. The ball of flame dissapated against the shield' surface. But when Genma's shield shrunk back to its regular size, the assassin was mildly bewildered to find that his opponent was no longer there. Suddenly, there was a rustle of cloth in the air above him-     "RYUSEIKYAKU!!"     His foot trailing flame, Subaru dove in on Genma, driving the blazing kick down from above like a dropping meteor. The attack worked, and Genma flew backwards from the power of the Shinjo family technique. Subaru stood a few metres away from his opponent, who was slowly getting off the floor, and loudly said, "Since you didn't answer me the first time, I'll ask again: just what do you want with my sword? What do you know about it, and why do you want it so badly?" He narrowed his crimson eyes. "Does it have anything to do with its power?"     Genma only snickered. "Poor child. You truly don't know anything about it, do you? Such a pity to waste the god's favour on you..."     "If you're not going to answer me, then just shut up!" Subaru dashed towards Genma, sword out, and attacked him with a series of quick swipes. Genma defended against them expertedly, fending the blows off with his shield or the bandages on his arm. Subaru's opponent managed to break away from the string of assaults, and stepped back, throwing his shield at Subaru -- it was connected to his arm by a string. Subaru ducked under the blow, and charged back in, sliding low at Genma's wooden legs with a sweep. It worked, and Genma stumbled long enough for Subaru to quickly pool his ki and explode upwards in a spinning, flaming uppercut. "HISHOUZAN!!"     Genma was pulled into the air by the force of the attack, and his body was assaulted with a number of whirling slashes. Again, Genma landed on the floor, and Subaru on his feet in front of him. But Genma just got back up, albeit a little more slowly than before. His voice still stayed in the same raspy tone. "Truly, even if you know nothing about the sword you hold, you still receive help from the god bound to your soul..."     "The god...what??" Subaru's voice nearly reached a whisper, his opponent's words sounding a little more than disturbing to him. He shook his head and scowled at himself. _Dammit, get it together!! Stop worrying about your sword and just FIGHT!! He's playing mind games with you and winning, so get over it and beat him!!_     "I don't know what you're talking about, old man, but I'm not in the mood to listen!" Subaru leapt into the air, ready to drive the Byakko no Tachi right through Genma. However, Genma lifted his head, and simply murmured, "Ah, but you should..."     All of a sudden, Genma was on his feet, arms raised in the air. "MISETE KURERU WA!!!"     "Huh??" Subaru's eyes widened at the flux of ki that suddenly rushed to Genma. And out of nowhere, a large dome of purple ki-energy expanded from around the sorceror's body, swelling and covering a huge radius of the arena. Subaru was hanging unguarded in midair, and yelled in pain as he was caught in the ripping forcefield of energy. After seconds of hellish torture, Genma finally lowered his arms, and a battered Subaru fell to the floor with a thud. But Genma didn't look like he was finished.     "Orokana. You haven't even begun to truly fight yet." Savagely, Genma kicked Subaru in the side. "So come! Show me your full power!"     Subaru's body shifted impulsively, and his voice, low and dangerous, sounded almost like a threat itself.     "..if....you...say so....."     And Subaru got up off the floor, holding the Byakko no Tachi limply in one hand. And suddenly, the air began to flash and burn with energy. Genma took a cautious step back into his fighting stance, nodding in satisfaction. "Good, very good..."     Small flickers of flame began to form in the air, their licking tongues surrounding a beaten, barely-standing Subaru. And in one dramatic instant, the flames erupted around the young swordsman, swirling around him in a blazing vortex of power. Eyes closed, Subaru slowly lifted one hand to the heavens, and all the flames swarmed around it, gathering in his closed fist. He opened his red eyes in a flash of flame, and thrust the mass of ki-fire at Genma.     "JIGOKUMON!!!!"     Genma only smirked as the flames bore down upon him, muttering, "How simple, that attack can be avoided easily...what??" Before he could move or guard against the super-powered technique, the fire had blown into him, and he felt his body being levitated off the floor. Genma felt his arms be restrained, and turned his head to see that the ki-flames had taken shape. His body was pinned to a giant firewheel.     Genma struggled, but with no avail -- he was caught. He saw Subaru on the floor below him grip his sword, then begin to run towards him, yelling, "IKUZOU!!"     The swordsman took to the air and, with sword in hand, curled up and began to twist his body in a series of midair spins, slashing the helpless Genma repeatedly. Leaning back, Subaru lifted his sword over his head, and paused for a brief second, his eyes flashing angrily as Genma's mocking whisper entered his mind.     _"Their game has already begun."_     "MUKATSUKU!!" Unable to take any more, Subaru finished off the attack by bringing his sword down, severing the firewheel and nearly taking Genma with it. There was a bright flash and an explosion of light and sound, and the whole crowd covered their eyes. When the chaos died down, one sight slowly came into view: a injured but triumphant Subaru standing over the fallen body of Genma. Subaru gasped for breath, his blood pounding in his ears and sweat trickling down his face. Slowly, he turned to see his two teammates watching him, with both hopeful and worried looks on their faces. The entire audience was silent.     Weakly, Subaru grinned and made a thumbs-up. The audience went nuts.     Naru ran out onto the floor and threw her arms around Subaru, laughing happily. Rook followed with a grin, slapping Subaru on the back then wincing apologetically when Subaru bent over in pain. The announcer appeared on the floor once again, standing in front of the jubilant team. "Mina-san, I present to you your winning team for this battle! ROOK CASTLE, NARU AMOH, and SUBARU SHINJO!!!"     The crowd roared with applause and cheers for the extraordinary team of young fighters. The three all couldn't resist waving to the audience and holding up their weapons, proud of their triple victory.     However, under the glare of the arena spotlights, Subaru didn't see the raised Byakko no Tachi's blade gleam and flicker a bright white for a brief second. And, as if in response, so did Genma's shield. 

***************

    "Guys, I think we should be proud of how much ass we kicked today."     It was late evening on the same day of Subaru, Naru and Rook's first match, and the team, now dressed in their casual clothes, were all lounging about in Subaru's spacious hotel room. Subaru grinned at his friend's flippant comment. "You've been saying that all day, Rook. It's just our first fight. Who knows how many more we have to go?"     "I agree with Subaru," Naru said, nodding seriously. "We don't know what our next challenge is going to be, so we should get ready for it as soon as possible."     "Aw, man!" Rook moaned in exasperation. "You two are no fun at all. C'mon, we've still got some time for a victory party. Let's go find a bar and have a good time!"     Naru shook her head, flipping the sheathed Excalibur over and over in her hands. "Not for me, sorry. I'm going to try and get some more training in tonight, and then I'm going to SLEEP. I'm still totally wiped out."     "Same here," said Subaru, stifling a yawn. "It's been a long day. I'm beat."     "Damn! That's what I get for having a couple of kids as teammates," Rook said with a grin, defeated. "Well, fine, but I'm going to go out and party a bit anyway, maybe get in a few brawls for practice. See if I can find that hottie Miyabi hanging out somewhere...wouldn't THAT be a nice surprise..." Eager to make his fantasy come true, Rook left the room. Subaru shook his head and laughed. "Rook still has the same one-track mind: Beer, women and fighting. He hasn't changed one bit."     Naru shrugged. "I'm more interested in you than Rook."     "H-huh?!?" Subaru scrambled up into a sitting position on the couch, eyes wide. Seeing his response, Naru snorted. "Not like THAT, dimwit. Didn't you notice when I was fighting that our styles practically ARE the same? Because I could obviously see it when I watched you fight." She smiled in amusement, leaning back in the armchair. "I still find it all funny: We've never met before in our lives, and yet our pasts are twinned together so much that we even have the same fighting style."     Subaru closed his eyes with a smile. "Strange what destiny can do to you, huh? I mean, I can barely believe this is all happening myself..."     A few moments of silence passed between the two teenagers, before Naru got up and headed for the door. "It's late. I should be going."     "Oh...yeah, sure, of course." But Subaru saw Naru pause at the door, and she turned back and looked at him. "We really did well today, didn't we?"     Subaru winked and nodded. "We did great."     Naru stood there for a moment, and the two locked eyes for what seemed like the longest time. Finally, Naru smiled, and murmured, "Oyasumi."     The door shut with a small **CLICK**.     "Oyasumi," Subaru said quietly to the closed door. He couldn't help but smile. However, other thoughts were lingering in the back of his head.     _Yeah, we did do well today...but I still can't figure out what that crazy old man was talking about. My sword being 'of the four', a god that protects me...I wonder...could he mean Byakko?_ Subaru glanced at his sheathed katana, lying on the floor in front of him. He picked the sword up and examined it. _It IS called the Byakko no Tachi, the Sword of Byakko, but...what does that have to do with anything? Was he trying to tell me that the gods are real, and THAT's the source of the sword's power?_ He chuckled, shaking his head. _Crazy indeed. It's just a legend, nothing more..._     Something flashed before his eyes. Subaru gasped, clutching his head in sudden, jolting pain. Following the first, images began to appear before his eyes, fleeting, jumbled-up pictures as if ones from a dream. He screwed his eyes shut, trying to block out the barrage of images, but they were relentless -- a frightening collage of pictures, sounds, voices all began to assault his mind.     -being alone-     _...no..._     -a man he knew, a voice he remembered, eyes as red as his own-     _No, stop it...stop...don't..._     -another man, one who looked similar, he didn't know him-     _...Get out...stop it, go away!!_     -alone in the rain, a purple scarf-     _Leave me alone!! Just leave me alone!!_     -a search, a sword, responsibility, destiny, blood and tears and sadness and loss-     _STOP, GOD DAMMIT, MAKE IT STOP!!!_     And the voice.     **_Realize the truth._**     "AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" With a loud scream, Subaru's eyes flew open, and both he was breathing hard and shaking at the same time. The room was completely silent, the only sound being his ragged breathing. He sat, perfectly still, trying to catch his breath and bracing himself for a second wave. Nothing came. Nothing else happened. The voices and pictures had all gone away, vanishing from his mind as if they had never been. Subaru, the thundering pound of his heartbeat in his ears, was only able to stare at the floor in numbed shock. He could barely find words. "What...what the...what the hell WAS that...?!?"     He wasn't even sure he knew.     Subaru lay back on the couch, one hand on his head. He sighed and half-closed his eyes, his fingers lightly brushing the Byakko no Tachi, still on the floor. _...I don't know what's wrong with me..._     He fell asleep almost immediately.     Outside, it began to rain again.

  


* * * ============================== * * *  
*


	7. Chapter Six: Truth

  


**- TOH SHIN DEN IV: Legends Never Die - The Pleiades Chapter -**

_a Toshinden Subaru fanfiction by Athena Asamiya_

  
we exist in a world where the fear of illusion is real  
and we cling to the past to deny and confuse the ideal 

**CHAPTER SIX: Truth**   
  
**Translations:**     _baka_ - idiot     _aitai_ - I want to see you     _mou sugu_ - soon     _ai, ka_ - love, huh... 

  


* * * ============================== * * *  
*

  
  
    Lancelot's quiet footsteps echoed throughout the hotel's hallway, the only audible sound. Obviously, it was far too early in the morning for anyone else to be around, but Lancelot, being a light sleeper, had made a habit of waking up early to train anyway. Dressed in casual clothing and carrying his rapier's case, the tall English boy moved down the hall slowly, being lost in his thoughts as he headed for the elevator. _Naru truly did do well in her battle yesterday...it's only been a few months, but she has indeed improved. She and her team will no doubt go far in this tournament. But what about what Pue-chan said...? That it might come down to our two teams? I don't know if I'd be able to win...I've already lost to her once...no, no, you're a champion fencer, and that's ever been your only loss. It will not happen again._ His mind turned from victory back to the image of the blond Scottish girl, gracefully moving in the deadly art of battle. _She's wonderful...I wonder what Naru's doing now...?_     He was so caught up in thoughts, however, that he didn't hear the other, more rapid footsteps that were approaching from around the corner at the end of the hall. A few seconds later-     ***WHAM!***     Lancelot was abruptly brought back to reality by suddenly slamming into another person, the sharp contact causing him to fall backwards with a short cry of surprise. He winced for a second, then looked up at the person he ran into. An apology was already on his lips, but it died as quickly as it had came -- and his previous surprise was amplified.     "Aw, geez, sorry about that -- I didn't hear you coming. Here, let me...LANCELOT?!?"     Naru Amoh was standing over him, her look of concern fading into a look of complete surprise as she recognized the boy. Lancelot glanced away hastily, feeling his cheeks burn red, and stood up quickly. He bowed to the blond girl briefly, stammering, "M-miss Naru, it's a...pleasure to s-see you again..."     She didn't seem notice his apparent nervousness, and continued to examine his face with a strange look. "Don't do that polite English crap on me. What are you doing here?"     "I...well...I was invited by a friend of mine who also received invitations. Our team has been here since the beginning of the tournament." Gathering all his courage, Lancelot slowly managed to look up and meet Naru's blazing green eyes. "Um...I...I saw your match yesterday, Miss Naru. You were...well, you were superb. I truly hope that...we get a match against each other during this tournament."     She continued to scrutinize him, obviously looking for any signs of mocking or insincerity. Finally, she just shrugged. "If you want a rematch..."     "Oh, no, no! I'm not here for a rematch. I'm not really..." He paused, and had to take a deep breath before continuing. "...not really caring about my honour or reputation at this point."     _What about what Father and Duke said...?_     Naru raised an eyebrow. "So then, if you're not coming after me to regain your honour, what exactly ARE you here for? We're all here for our individual reasons. Don't tell me you don't have one."     Lancelot stopped dead. He had no idea what to say to that. Inside, he could hear the answer echoeing through his mind, begging to be released-     _ijustwantedtoseeyouagain_     -but he knew it wasn't proper. She was right, Father and Duke were right. It wasn't an honourable reason to attend the Toshindaibukai.     _...and what do I truly have but my honour? Isn't that what I was always taught? Tradition and honour being the most important?_     Lancelot suddenly realized that Naru was still waiting for his answer. He opened his mouth to reply, but failed to say anything. He tried again, but quickly bit his lip and murmured, "I-I'm sorry. I have training to do; please excuse me." With that, he brushed past Naru, and hurried down the hall to elevator, not looking back. But he knew that she was still watching him, and not in the way that he would have preferred.     _What must she think of me now...?_

***************

    Ten minutes after his rather uncomfortable reunion with Naru, Lancelot was down in the spacious gym of the hotel, training furiously with his rapier. He swiped and jabbed at empty air with his thin silver sword, working up a sweat as he released the frustrations of his previously stupid behavior with Naru at an imaginary opponent. Lancelot yelled out loud to accompany his attacks and annoyance with himself, wishing to God that he could go back fifteen minutes, act more confident towards her, actually be able to ANSWER her, not be so shy or embarrassed around her...     _...but why?_     He continued with his training, whirling around and practicing a few thrusting kicks at a punching bag, feeling a bit better every time his foot connected with the soft bag. However, his thoughts, his questions and his feelings kept coming at him, refusing to leave him alone.     _Why do I feel this way...?_     His yells grew a little louder, as he tried to drown out the question that kept running through his mind. He remembered that day, the day they met, the first time he saw her, their fencing match...watching her leave, waving at him...     _What is it I feel for her...?_     With a loud cry of aggravation, Lancelot unleashed a flurry of rapid kicks at the bag, then began to slash at it with his rapier as well. Finally, one sharp cut ripped a large hole in the bag, and sand began to trickle out of it. The fencer paused at the sight, then pulled back, breathing hard with beads of sweat rolling down his face. Pieces of dark blue hair had come free of its ponytail, trailing over his shoulders in long, dark rivulets.     "What is it?" he whispered out loud to himself, feeling the adrenaline rush slowly dissapate from his veins. The room suddenly seemed so empty and silent. Lancelot took a deep breath, forcing himself to swallow. "I just don't...understand." His voice sounded small, and weak.     _I don't want to be weak._     His shoulders slumped, and Lancelot sank to the floor, absent-mindedly watching the grains of sand pour from the rapidly-deflating punching bag. He stared into thin air, unable to think or concentrate on anything -- except, that is, his thoughts and memories of Naru, the swordwoman who had defeated him and changed his entire mindset on the battle. And their fight, only a few short months ago... 

_     "So, are you sure you want to do this?" she said, holding her helmet loosely in one hand in her rapier in the other. She shrugged. "Your choice, really. If you don't want to fight me, fine."     "I-I didn't say that!" Lancelot protested, also clutching his helmet and rapier, but a little tighter than the girl was -- she was totally poised and confident. He looked away, casting his green eyes to the ground. "It's just...I feel rather embarrassed, you having been forced into this..."     The girl - Naru Amoh, she had said her name was - just shrugged carelessly. "I don't give a damn either way. All I'm saying is that if you're gonna be my opponent, you better be ready."     "Of course I'm ready!" Lancelot retorted, his voice sounding less sure than he would have preferred. However, his female opponent only nodded, then slipped the helmet over her face, and stepped back into a proper fencing stance. Lancelot closed his eyes, trying to mentally prepare himself as best he could for this match, but he found that it was a little more difficult than usual -- after all, he didn't USUALLY fight against females, much less ones he had just met a few short hours ago. As Lancelot lowered the heavy helmet over his face, his breath echoeing against the familiar mesh of the faceplate, he couldn't help but think about the chain of events that had gotten him into this utterly odd situation... 

    It had only been that morning when he had gone out for an early walk on the southern grounds of the castle, enjoying the dawn's sunlight. There was something rustically beautiful about the countryside of France, even more so than the mountains of his own homeland, England. He had been walking along one of the finely-groomed lawns, reading Dickens' 

_A Tale of Two Cities_, when a sudden rustle from one of the bushes on the other side of the stone wall startled him. Followed by slow, soft, deliberate footsteps across the grass on the other side.     He dropped his book immediately, his mind automatically shooting to panic. As far as he knew, there was no one else around for miles, no one who would dare set foot on Duke's property...     Except a fighter. A challenger.     It wouldn't be uncommon. Duke, being the best swordsman in France, often received a lot of challenges from travelling fighters, seeking to make a reputation by beating the modern-day knight. Lancelot had been lucky enough to watch a few of these fights, and Duke always won. He was an excellent fighter. But although he himself was a champion fencer, Lancelot didn't think he was really ready to fight against any world-travelled warriors. He grimaced inwardly, thinking about his rapier, safe in its protective case back in his bedroom. If worse came to worse, he could always fight barehanded, though he wasn't too good at it-     Suddenly, unexpectedly, a figure somersaulted up onto the wall, silhouetted against the rising sun and casting a long shadow against the grass. Lancelot squinted and held a hand above his eyes, barely able to make out the intruder's identity against the light of the sun. Finally, his eyes adjusted to the brightness, and he saw that it was a girl. A teenage girl, dressed in a red jacket and shorts over a black, oddly-cut bodysuit, with two long blonde ponytails and a pair of orange goggles strapped around her forehead. A silver cross on a brown cord dangled down her neck.     And, of course, there WAS the fact that a sheathed Claymore sword was hanging at her hip.     This whole scene in total surprised Lancelot so much that he couldn't say a word. Meanwhile, the strange girl was standing perfectly still, her cold, icy green eyes watching his every move. She was regarding him with what had to be a look of contempt on her face. She remained silent.     Lancelot, however, finally managed to find his voice -- though he was sure his eyes were far more wide than usual. "Who...w-who are YOU?"     She shrugged. "Just a wanderer." The girl vaulted down from the stone wall, landing deftly on her feet right in front of him, her knee-high white boots hardly making a sound on the grass. Lancelot took a few wary steps back, wisely deciding not to be trusting of a foreign girl with a sword who just saunters onto other people's private property. She noticed this, however, and shot him a half-smirk, knowing why he seemed so scared of her. "Oh, don't be daft. I'm not going to attack you or anything. I've just come to see Duke Rambert."     "Well...uh...miss...some people would normally prefer to use the front door," Lancelot stammered, then nearly slapped himself. 
_Don't tell me I really SAID that! She could be some...some ruffian who's plotting to kill us, and saying something so rude would just encourage her to do so...     But she doesn't look like a bad person._     It was then that Lancelot was suddenly reminded of how alone he was at the castle. There was never anyone else around but Duke, Sebastien and the other servants, and while they were good company, there was no one his age. And this girl couldn't be much older or younger than he was... With that, a single, bizarre thought ran through his mind.     
_Maybe we could be friends._     Throwing all his previous suspicions to the wind, Lancelot bowed slowly, then held out one white-gloved hand. "Madam, I am Lancelot Lakeknight, the first son of the Lord Lakeknight of England and a disciple of the Duke Balthermi Rambert. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss...?"     The girl, who was obviously from Scotland judging by her broad accent, gave him a dubious 'are-you-kidding-me?' look, then just sort of shook her head and took his hand in her own black-gloved one, giving it a brisk, almost impatient shake. "Naru. Pleasure. So, can you tell me where to find the Duke in this place? I have to speak with him right away."     Lancelot gave her a wobbly smile, apologetically answering, "I'm very sorry, but the Duke doesn't usually admit visitors without appointments."     She stared at him for a second with those huge aqua-green eyes, then slapped a hand over them in exasperation. "Oh, you have GOT to be joking."     "Unfortunately, I am not."     "Great. Just great." All of a sudden, as if some great inspiration had come over her, she smiled slyly at the young boy. "But you know, I was REALLY looking forward to talking with Duke. And if I don't get to by choice, I may have to use force..." She let her hand clearly slip towards the hilt of her sword, the threat quite obvious. Lancelot saw this, and, gulping, quickly said, "All right! I'll take you to see Duke! Just...no fighting, okay?"     She grinned approvingly, placing her hand back on her hip. "That's more like it. Agreed. No fighting, as long as you take me to see him."     Placidly, Lancelot led Naru to the castle, unable to say a word the entire time. It wasn't so much the fact that after her rather dangerous-sounding threat, he was absolutely terrified, but more that he didn't feel he could really say anything to her. She certainly didn't seem in the mood to chat, as she offered no words or conversation either. Lancelot kept his eyes straight ahead as he walked, hazarding a quick glance at Naru every now and then. She avoided his curious glimpses, and continued to keep her eyes forward, not focused on anything but the large castle that was drawing closer and closer. At last, they reached the doors of the castle, great, towering creations of intricately-carved stone. Lancelot swallowed hard and turned to face Naru, hoping that he didn't sound too nervous. He did. "M-miss Naru...this is the entrance to...to the castle. But I'm afraid that I...I can't let you inside. There are...security reasons..."     Naru's aqua-green eyes turned on him, then she looked away, snickering slightly. "Baka. I'm NOT going to kill your Duke, okay? I'm not so good with this thing that I'd take on a Toshindaibukai participant." She motioned to the sword at her side, seemingly not noticing - or simply ignoring - the questioning look that passed across Lancelot's face when she mentioned the Toshindaibukai.     
_How does SHE know about the Toshindaibukai...? Duke's mentioned it before, the weaponry tournament he attended years ago, but nothing more than that...what does she know about it?_     She locked eyes with him again, looking serious. "I just want to talk to him about an urgent matter. That's all. He should recognize my name, and he'll know I'm not a threat." Naru held up her orange-gloved hands, trying to calm Lancelot down. "I swear, I'm not here to make trouble. You've got my word on that."     Lancelot honestly couldn't find the words to reply to that, so for a while, the two just stared at each other. At last, the English boy was able to nod, and he stepped forward, pushing the closest door open with little effort. He moved back, and bowed, stretching an arm out towards the open door. "Then after you, madam."     He was rewarded greatly for his decision. When he looked back up at Naru, she awarded him with a brilliant smile, an incredible opposite from her previous cold personality, and he liked the change. "Thanks. I owe you one."     It took Lancelot more than a few seconds to respond, and his face felt hot as he looked away quickly, trying to hide the rapidly-spreading blush. "Well, I...uh...shall we enter, then?"     Once more, the serious facade returned to Naru's face, and she passed through the door into the castle, with Lancelot following. With the English boy leading, the two made their way through the ancient, massive castle, down long decorated corridors and up spiralling staircases, until they finally arrived at another pair of large doors. These ones were wooden and carved with beautiful pictures, like an ornate tapestry. Hesitating only a minute, Lancelot rose a hand to the door and knocked twice, then called, "Duke...sir, you have a visitor."     There was a pause before a deep voice answered back, "Enter...and Lancelot, you may dispense with the formalities." This last part was said not unkindly.     Lancelot nearly laughed, turning to Naru. "I've been brought up to treat nobility with the highest respect, although Duke would rather me see him as a friend. When speaking to him, I tend to forget that he has requested - numerous times - for me to not address him in such a formal manner."     Naru kind of raised an eyebrow, as if to ask what his ramblings had to do with anything. Flushing again, Lancelot muttered an embarrassed apology, then opened the door to the Duke's throne room. Beyond the doors lay what had to be the largest and most elaborately-decorated room in the entire castle. It resembled a medieval throne room, with rich colours of dark greens and reds, and a marbled floor with a long crimson carpet. At the end of the grand hall was a tall throne, with an extremely large two-handed broadsword strapped to the small wall next to it. Sitting on the throne was the Duke Rambert himself, looking somewhat out-of-place in the ancient room by wearing just casual clothes, and not his traditional armour. His eyes focused on Lancelot first, but when they travelled to Naru, they seemed to be slightly surprised at the sight of her sword. Lancelot took a quick bow before the Duke, but before he could say anything, Duke spoke out in his loud, deep voice. "Well, Lancelot, you didn't mention that our visitor was such a lovely mademoiselle! What can I do for you, young lady?"     Lancelot opened his mouth to introduce her, but before any words came out, Naru took a step forward and said in a clear, earnest voice, "My name is Naru Amoh, and I am the daughter of Kayin Amoh, a former Toshindaibukai contestant. I've travelled here from Scotland to ask you, Duke Rambert, about the whereabouts of my father."     Lancelot hung back and watched the girl. As he expected, Naru stood and spoke without a measure of formality, standing firm and serious. Lancelot idly wondered if she REALLY knew how much status Duke held; he doubted it, for if she did, he'd like to think that she would be a little more polite in his presence...     Meanwhile, the Duke nodded and simply said, "Yes, I remember Kayin. Please, young lady, continue."     A sudden hope lighted in Naru's green eyes, completely replacing the stoic coolness that Lancelot had seen before. She began to talk again, and although she kept her straight tone, the young boy thought he could detect a measure of excitement in her accent-slurred voice. "Duke Rambert, I have reason to believe that my father has been missing for the past five years, perhaps more. I was left at a housing institute in Scotland in 1996, and when my father did not return for me throughout the ten years I stayed there, I decided to find him on my own. As part of my search, I've been trying to find former participants in the Toshindaibukai tournaments of 1994 and 1995, in hopes that they may be able to help me in my search." Here, her tone of voice changed to what sounded like genuine desperation. "Please, Duke...I've been looking for my father for over half a year now, and I've found nothing. I ended up here on a whim, and if you can tell me anything, anything at all, I'd..." Naru's voice nearly broke, and she dropped her gaze, looking somewhat ashamed at her display of emotion. "I'd do anything," she finished in a pleading whisper.     In the meantime, Lancelot's eyes had become larger and larger throughout her entire story. He felt pity for her rising up in his chest. 
_So, that was her reason...but what a sad fate..._     Duke, who had been listening intently to the young girl's story, looked quite apologetic when she finished. He sat up straight on his throne, and shook his head. "Regrettably, Madamoiselle Amoh, I myself have no clue as to Kayin's whereabouts. I had no idea that he was even missing. Therefore, I'm afraid I cannot assist you. I'm very sorry."     "Oh..." Naru's voice came out almost inaudible, and she bit her lower lip in what was an obvious attempt not to cry. "Well...then, I'm sorry to have bothered you. Thanks anyway. I'll leave, then..."     Lancelot couldn't look away as she brushed past him, towards the doors, blinking tears of disappointment back rapidly. She didn't even look at him. He opened his mouth, wanting to say something that could be of comfort to her, because she looked so despairing, so SAD--     "Although...wait."     But it was Duke who spoke first. Surprised, Naru turned back around, to see Duke appearing to be deep in thought. Finally, the knight nodded, and looked down at the Scottish girl with a broad smile on his face. "I believe I know someone who could most definitely help you." Here, Duke smirked almost amiably, his hand resting on the massive sheathed two-handed broadsword beside his throne. "An old...acquaintance of mine, you could say. If anyone, he would know where Kayin is."     Naru didn't even try to hide her happiness. The huge, beautiful smile burst across her face once again, as her eyes filled with gratitude. "Oh, wow...thank you...thank you so much!! What do I have to do to get the information?"     "Do? Well, I suppose..." The question seemed to take Duke offguard, but he glanced over at Lancelot and smiled. Lancelot suddenly felt very uncomfortable. This didn't look good.     Duke turned back to Naru, folding his hands across his lap and looking proud of himself. "Naru Amoh, you will take on Lancelot Lakeknight in a tradional fencing match. If you are able to defeat him, then I shall give you the information you require."     Naru nodded hastily. "Right. I accept."     "B-but...wait!" Lancelot spoke up, his nervous voice echoeing throughout the huge room. Duke looked over at his disciple, amusement written across his face. "What is it, Lancelot?"     Lancelot attempted to clear his throat many times, but it didn't seem to work. Finally, he was able to find his voice. "But Duke, a...a match? Me...against her?"     Duke had smiled warmly at the young boy. "Well, why not? It would be good practice for you, Lancelot. You've been training very hard lately, but there's nothing quite like a real opponent. I expect to see a good fight from you."     "But-" Lancelot began to protest, then decided against it. It wasn't worthwhile; the match was set. 

    And that event was what brought Lancelot to this moment, staring nervously through the grill of his helmet at an identically-suited Naru, standing across from him with rapier in hand, ready to fight. She didn't look the least bit nervous or uncomfortable, which was exactly what Lancelot was feeling, amongst a mix of other emotions. 

_She may use a Claymore,_ Lancelot thought rapidly, _but even though she fights with a broadsword's cutting style, it appears that she knows how to fence as well. I don't know if I can win this time...not against her..._ He had never fought a girl in a match before, and he certainly didn't want to start with Naru...     He glanced quickly at Duke, who was standing at the sidelines, smiling proudly at him. The boy stared, then nodded once in determination. He had his reputation as a champion fencer at stake here, and Duke's belief in his skills as well...     
_-but she has so much more at stake-_     "The match shall consist of one bout!" called the Duke, "and it will be fought in the tradional fencing style! Good luck to both of you!"     Mentally nodding to himself, Lancelot straightened up, formally saluting Duke, and then Naru. He was surprised to see that his female opponent did the same thing, without any prompting. 
_So maybe she does know a bit..._ Lancelot thought, slowly moving into his expert fencing stance. He had mastered the style of fencing when he was only twelve, and he knew that his expertise would give the definite advantage over Naru. But it was still a little unnerving to see that she didn't look nervous whatsoever...     
_...why...?_     "En garde!!"     Naru began the fight very defensively, claiming the first attack with a lunge. Lancelot, surprised to see her make the first move, narrowly avoided the attack just in time. However, he didn't even have time to blink when Naru had spun around and began to jab at him with her rapier in quick, rapid thrusts. He was astounded by her speed -- she was as fast as he was, if not more so. Lancelot managed to block all of her attacks, then parried her rapier, advancing on her with a 
_fleche_ -- a short leap off of his leading foot, and attempting to strike her while passing by.     
_...how is she so strong...?_     However, Naru deftly dodged, and continued to assault him with numerous sharp thrusts. Again, Lancelot blocked her rapier, but gasped when he saw her perform a perfect 
_coule_ -- an aggressive attack that slid her blade right against his. He countered with a flying parry followed by a riposte, and it was Naru's turn to block the attack. The two both retreated a few steps, trying to catch their breath and senses. Lancelot eyed the uniform-clad girl only a few feet away, confusion and hesitation crossing his face.     
_...what am I feeling from her...?_     As fiercely as she had started, Naru charged towards him, and the match was engaged once more. Lancelot switched tactics and began to use beating, the process of trying to knock her rapier out of line by striking the weak upper portion of the blade, in order to wear her down. Naru dodged again and again, then countered with a 
_stesso tempo_ -- a parry and riposte in one swift action. But Lancelot disengaged, and thwarted her parry, attacking with a lunge. She saw this action, and hastily blocked, retreating back. Once again, the two stood perfectly still, watching each other for any sudden moves. Lancelot could feel beads of sweat rolling down his face, as his mind struggled to comprehend how this foreign challenger could be besting him, one of England's greatest champions. And at the same time, he was slowly realizing something.     
_...I can't beat her..._     Something from this thought made his hidden streak of pride flare up, and in frustration, Lancelot dashed in, attacking her with repeated cuts. It was obvious that Naru was taken aback by his sudden defensiveness, but that didn't last for long. She quickly parried his riposte, then performed a counter-riposte of her own. But although Lancelot blocked her move, she abruptly attacked with another coule, and he could feel the pressure from her rapier. Her determination to find her father.     
_...I can't..._     His grip on his rapier started to weaken under the force of her sliding blade, and he understood what she was trying to do -- disarm him, thus winning the match. He met her eyes through his faceplate, two shades of green. And Lancelot Lakeknight saw something in Naru Amoh that he had never seen before.     Will.     
_I CAN'T_     The rapier flew out of his hand.     Stumbling backwards, Lancelot let out a short cry as his helmet slipped off, and he was sent sprawling to the ground. Wincing, he slowly rolled over, looking up in stunned surprise at Naru, holding her rapier straight out in front of her. She took off her helmet with her free hand, blond ponytails spilling across her shoulders, and locked eyes with him.     And she smiled. 

    "Mademoiselle Amoh...you indeed have much skill in swordplay, if you were able to best Lancelot," the Duke was saying. It was only a couple hours after the end of the match, and both combatants were back in their normal clothes, standing in front of the Duke in his throne room. Lancelot refused to take his eyes away from the ground, and Naru was looking more and more anxious. Duke nodded, regarding the young girl. "Truly, though informal, your training shows though. I offer you sincere congratulations."     Naru fidgeted nervously, obviously uncomfortable with all the talking. "Yeah...thanks, I guess. Anyway, you promised that you'd tell me who might know where my father is, if I won the match. Well, I won, so who is it?"     Duke only smiled at her lack of respect, not bothered by it in the least. He closed his eyes, looking satisfied. "Indeed, you won the match by utilizing your strength and determination to find your father. An admirable trait. There are very few living in the world today who can say that they have your strength, Mademoiselle Amoh." It appeared that Naru was about to explode if she had to wait any longer, so Duke finally gave her her answer.     "If you can find the man named Eiji Shinjo...you will definitely be able to find your father. If anyone would know Kayin's whereabouts, Eiji would."     "Eiji...?" Naru whispered, then her eyes widened suddenly, as if a realization had just struck her. "Oh my God, you're right! He WOULD know! I don't know how I could have forgotten about Eiji...but thank you! Thank you for telling me! I'll go off to Japan right away!" And with that, Naru turned and hurredly ran out of the room, not bothering to give Lancelot a second look. The boy watched her leave, clear sadness and disappointment written across his young face. Duke didn't miss this. "You liked that young swordswoman, didn't you, Lancelot?"     "I, uh...sir..." Lancelot quickly looked away, biting his lower lip nervously. "I...I wish I could go with her. I want to help her."     Duke just closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, I'm afraid you cannot. Mademoiselle Amoh has a task she must fulfill, and she must do it on her own. Otherwise, she will never grow stronger from it. I knew the look in her eyes all too well." After saying this, Duke's eyes took on a faraway look, as if he was lost in his thoughts. "How terribly saddening...that look in her eyes, and she was not even a Toshindaibukai participant..."     Lancelot looked back up at Duke, forehead furrowing in confusion. "...What is this 'Toshindaibukai'?"     "It is simply something of the past that does not need to be discussed."     "Oh...I see." Even without the last part of the sentence, Lancelot knew not to inquire any further. But as he turned to go, he stopped and looked back at the Duke, blank confusion on his young face. "Duke...why did I lose?"     Duke didn't answer, but simply raised an eyebrow at the boy, as if asking him to explain further. Lancelot looked down at his feet, seemingly ashamed. His voice was nearly a whisper. "I...I mean, I'm a champion. I've beaten the best fencers in Britain. I haven't lost a match until today. But...when I was fighting Naru, I just couldn't win. And I don't know why. I just felt like...like for the first time, I was actually seeing someone who had something to fight for. Not glory and honour and reputation. She had something that depended on her victory." His eyes returned to Duke, still confused. "How did she defeat me?"     Duke was silent for another number of minutes, before closing his eyes and smiling. "Lancelot, I believe you already know the answer."

_

***************

    "The match yesterday was pathetic," growled Zero. "Three straight losses. I can't see how an old fool like that magician was worthy of the shield. He couldn't even put it to good use." The man looked over at the Master, who was sitting silently at the front of the room, eyes closed. "When do WE get that weapon?"     "Yes, Master-sama," added Eos in her quiet, musical voice. "The holder of the Genbu no Tate has already been defeated. When shall we take the shield from him?" She lowered her head in respect. "Just give Zero or I the order, and it is done."     Master didn't say anything in return for a number of seconds, then just made a noise that sounded like a sigh. "It wouldn't be that easy. Despite Genma's loss, he still retains the god's power. And that will not be easy to overcome, in any event." His eyes opened, and the Gerard Foundation leader glanced at both of his executives in turn. "Things aren't quite finished yet there. I'd prefer to see our game through right to the final rounds."     A disgruntled Zero stepped forward, ready to speak, but Eos beat him to it. "But Master-sama, the weapons-"     "The weapons are still our top priority. Nothing will change that," the Master said, unconcerned. "But we must stay calm, to keep a low profile. Everything will be ruined if our contestants find out the true reason for the Toshindaibukai -- especially the other chosen ones." He cocked his head towards Zero, narrowing his eyes and almost appeared to smile in a composed manner. "Have patience, Zero. I think you'll agree when I say that it'll be much more interesting this way."     Master's male subordinate growled deep in his throat, turning away angrily. "I'm not in the mood for fun and games, Master-sama. I want the power that is rightfully ours."     "And ours it shall be," the Master said, "but in due time. We've waited this long, and day by day, we're able to rid ourselves of more obstacles that could pose threats to us. I want to make absolutely certain that nothing stands in our way."     Meanwhile, Eos had been looking thoughtful, and spoke up. "Master-sama, about the other...chosen ones...you referred to, perhaps we could test them against each other. We will be able to see a second reaction between the remaining two weapons, and it will be possible for us to monitor the other two fighters as well." A small, knowing smile spread across her fine features. "Killing two birds with one stone, so to speak."     The Master only nodded at this suggestion. "Again, your talent for mind-reading comes in useful, Eos. I had that very idea planned. As soon as there is a possibility, set a match between..." here, the Master narrowed his eyes in satisfication, "the teams led by Puella Marionette and Subaru Shinjo."     "Che. So the phoenix and the tiger will have a little fight. But they still have the weapons in their hands, and it doesn't benefit us," grumbled Zero, one of his giant fists clenching and unclenching the grip of his broadsword.     "Patience is a virtue, Zero," said the Master. He shot a rather dark glare at his executive. "A virtue you would do well to learn."     To this, Zero just gripped a fist and raised it, like he wanted to strike the Foundation's leader, and all the while, the Master just calmly watched. Zero's hidden eyes moved to the sheathed katana sitting right next to the Master, then he slowly dropped his gloved hand. He knew better than to defy Master any further -- especially when he had his sword within his reach. Instead, Zero shrugged, muttering, "What if they find out? They may be just children, but they're not totally ignorant. The longer this tournament continues, the greater the chance that they'll figure something out. They'll find something." This time, it was Zero's turn to cock his head and smirk at the Master. "Isn't that right, Master-sama?"     The Master was unspoken again, simply eyeing Zero with another dark crimson gaze. Finally, he spoke, his deep words carrying themselves throughout the large room. "IF they find out, then we'll have to resort to more...drastic measures. It won't be too difficult. I have the plans already made, just in case."     "But they are already suspicious, Master-sama," murmured Eos.     To this, the Master closed his eyes halfway, murmuring, "There's a Latin saying -- Odoisi sint dum metuunt. In other words, 'let them hate, so long as they fear'. I'm rather fond of that saying." He stood up grandly, reaching for his sword. He held the katana up, examining it in the dim light of the room. Looking at it, he smiled behind his mask.     "Because by the time the little game is finished, I have no doubt that all of them will both hate and fear me." 

***************

    Three days had passed since the first fight of the tournament, and the young team of Puella, Lancelot and Fen were just about exhausted. Ever since the Toshindaibukai had formally opened, they (and every other team, it seemed) often had up to two matches a day. But so far, the three had managed to be victorious in every match. There were a few times when it had appeared that they would lose - especially when they went up against an extremely skilled team from China, and one Japanese team with a naginata-wielding woman who had nearly sliced Fen in half - but in the end, the three teenagers always came out on top. Whether it was due to skill, luck, or a bit of both, none of them could really say. Exhausted as they were, they were all extremely proud of themselves for coming so far.     "Y'know, this wasn't as hard as I thought it would be!" Fen commented that afternoon, shortly after returning from a match against a trio of staff-wielding warriors from Korea. Reclining in an armchair in Lancelot's spacious room, Fen reached down to pat Wolfy. "I mean, I didn't think we'd make it this far! It's the third day and we're cleaning house!"     "You're right!" giggled Puella, who was perched on top of the couch, swinging her bare legs back and forth happily. She took a sip from her glass of water and winked at her two young friends, wiping some of the sweat from her face. "That last match wasn't too hard...I guess we're all better than we thought!" She inwardly thanked her common sense for making her take some archery and a minimal of martial arts lessons.     "Still, we shouldn't be overconfident," Lancelot reminded them, staring out the large glass door to the balcony. He turned around and glanced at his two teammates, looking every bit serious. "We have no clue as to how long this Toshindaibukai will run for. It could be another week until the competition is narrowed down to the final contestants."     "Nah, it won't be that long," Fen replied flippantly, tossing a hand in the air. "At the rate they're going with scheduling the matches, I'm betting that this tournament's into the finals within the week. Next few days, even. You worry too much, Lance!"     Lancelot's eyes widened slightly at this comment, then their gaze dropped to the floor, looking a little ashamed. "Is that so...?"     "Mou, Lan-chan!" Puella said, bouncing off the couch and throwing her arms around Lancelot in a friendly hug from behind. "You're so sensitive! Fen didn't mean it in a bad sense, did you, Fen?"     Fen shrugged, grinning. "Just stating a fact, man."     The English boy smiled weakly, trying to keep his balance under Puella's added weight. "I take no offense to your comment, Fen."     "But y'know..." Puella started in a calmer voice, sliding off of Lancelot's back, "I'm kinda worried. I mean, the Gerard Foundation's behind this tournament, but nothing out of the ordinary's happened yet." Puella frowned. "I'm getting suspicious."     "Maybe they decided to have a decent tourney for once. No illegal stuff," commented Fen, leaning back in his chair.     His female friend shook her head rapidly in response. "No, they wouldn't! They're so mean! They attacked us at the church, and they kept threatening everyone just because of me!"     "Didn't they want the bow that you own, Pue-chan?" Lancelot asked.     Puella paused here, trying to remember the wording on some of the written threats that the heads of the orphanage had received. "Well...that's what they said, I think. But I don't know why they want it so much, other than the fact that my Suzaku no Yumi is really powerful. I mean, I guess that'd be a good reason to take it, but...I know I can't let it fall into their hands! It'd be really, really bad if THEY got ahold of it -- I just know it would!"     _And I don't know what I'm going to do if they don't show themselves soon...I have to make sure that they stop attacking my family!_ She nodded to herself in determination. _Looks like the only way to confront them is to win the tournament! Then they'll have no choice but to listen to me!_     It was at this point that there was a brisk knock at the door, and Lancelot went to answer it. Puella and Fen watched from behind as he opened the door to a stiffly-clad servant, a bellboy maybe, who was holding out a piece of plain paper with a broad smile. "Sir, your fighting schedule for tomorrow."     "Oh...thank you very much," Lancelot replied, taking the slip of paper from the servant. Puella bounced off the bed immediately, and with Fen and Wolfy following, they crowded around Lancelot as he opened the paper to check their newest matches. However, they were all baffled when they saw that there was only one match scheduled for them. And both Lancelot and Puella gasped in shock at the plain typing.

    _Puella Marionette, Lancelot Lakeknight, Fen Barefoot versus Subaru Shinjo, Naru Amoh, Rook Castle_

    LINEUP:     Fen Barefoot vs. Rook Castle     Lancelot Lakeknight vs. Naru Amoh     Puella Marionette vs. Subaru Shinjo     All matches begin at 10:00 a.m., main arena.

    "No..." Puella whispered, her purple eyes wide. "Not them...!" She and her two friends had made a habit of catching that team's matches, and so far, they too had won every fight. And by now, it was obvious that those three martial artists were far more skilled than they would ever be. However, that wasn't what was bothering Puella -- or Lancelot.     _I don't want to fight against Subaru..._ Puella thought worriedly. _Not just because I know I'll lose, but I don't want him as an enemy opponent...!_     Lancelot's thoughts were practically the same, as he refused to take his eyes away from the typing that read his name versus Naru Amoh. _Naru...I don't want to have to fight against you again...!_     Fen peered at both his stunned teammates, raising an eyebrow. "Hey guys, why do you both look so upset? I mean, I know you're friends with those team members or something, but come on -- we can't lose, right?" He grinned boyishly, striking a fighting pose. "We're not gonna lose!"     The fencer didn't respond right away, but kept staring at the paper in his hand, a hopeless look on his face. Puella gazed at Fen with round, surprised eyes, and then smiled. "You're right, Fen. We can't lose hope. We can still win!" She walked up to Lancelot, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Right, Lan-chan? Right?" He turned to look at her, still appearing dumbfounded, and she grinned. "Remember, it doesn't matter who we fight. We have our goals, and we're not gonna fail, no matter what. We've come so far already that we just CAN'T lose." Puella glanced at both of her teammates in turn, the brave smile still on her face. "I'm sure we can do it. I'm definitely sure."     "Pue-chan..." Lancelot stared at his friend in bewilderment,     "That's the spirits, guys!" Fen said enthusiastically, pumping a fist into the air. With a wink and a grin, he motioned to his and Lancelot's weapons, sitting by the door. "C'mon, you two, we've still got some time -- we should all go train a bit."     "Yes, of course!" Puella glanced over at the table where she had placed the Suzaku no Yumi, seeing it shine golden in the light of the late-day sunset. She mentally nodded to herself in determination.     _Maybe I'll be able to find out the mystery behind that power I felt...and who he really is..._

***************

    Subaru glanced only once at the writing on the paper, then let it drop to the floor. As usual for him in the last few days, he hadn't been feeling well, and the last thing he wanted to think about was more matches. Though it wasn't like he felt so sick that it kept him from the competition...when he was fighting, he felt fine, and he was even enjoying pitting his skills against the other tough opponents. But in all the spaces before and after the fights...something just wasn't right with him. And he wasn't entirely sure what.     Naru had been worried, of course. The two had been spending a lot of time together, mostly training, sparring and pitting their similar techniques against each other. And, although it had been a little hard for both of them in the beginning, they now frequently exchanged stories of the two swordsmen they were related to -- Eiji and Kayin. The last couple nights, they had sat up together until the early morning hours in the training gym and hotel lobby, just talking. It had been nice. But Naru had noticed that Subaru had been acting strangely in the last little while...more distant, she said.     _"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"     "No, really...nothing's wrong. I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all."     "You've been training too much, I bet. Go get some sleep tonight instead. It'll do you good."
_     But he couldn't sleep at all, and he didn't know why.     He was now lying on top of his bed in his normal clothes, hands tucked behind his spiky-haired head, wide awake even though it was quite late at night. The room was entirely dim, except for streaks of moonlight that were shining in through the half-open blinds, leaving white trails splashed across the floor. In the darkness, Subaru really couldn't do much else but think about things. It was already the end of the Toshindaibukai's fourth day, and none of them had seen anything of the mysterious Gerard Foundation. They were obviously keeping themselves hidden behind the scenes, although Naru swore that it wouldn't be for long. And so far, Subaru hadn't seen any sign of his niisan. He was starting to suspect that maybe he wasn't here after all, but every time he began to think that, he reprimanded himself, knowing that he should always keep faith, keep the hope that maybe...just maybe...     _...aitai..._     He involuntarily clenched the blanket between his fingers, turning over onto his side and lowering his eyes. "I miss you, niisan..." Subaru whispered out loud, feeling like a little kid again. He gripped the blanket underneath him more tightly, as he tried not to let his emotions get the best of him. He remembered his brother's face, his smile, his laugh, his kindness and friendliness...all gone, now. And if his niisan wasn't here, then he probably wasn't anywhere, and Subaru would never see his brother again. He'd never see his brother again, and the very thought of it scared him.     Subaru decided to get his mind off of that particularly depressing topic. His eyes turned down to the floor by his bed, again studying the text on the open paper -- their team's match for tomorrow. "Fighting against that girl, huh..." he murmured out loud, half-closing his eyes drearily. Subaru thought back to the numerous matches he and his teammates had fought in the past couple days, and a small hint of a satisfied smile passed across his face. They had beaten all the competition. In fact, it seemed that their first match had been the most difficult so far, as none of the others had presented even half as much of a challenge as they did. "If all the rest of our matches are this easy, then we'll have no problem winning this tournament..."     _But what about HER team...? You're fighting them tomorrow, after all..._     Subaru didn't think that they were much cause for concern. He'd been so busy training in his spare time between fights that he hadn't had time to see any of their fights, but he knew that they were an undefeated team as well. That didn't really worry him. They were just a bunch of kids, after all, and Rook was right, they hardly looked experienced enough to beat them...     _...but what about that connection you felt to that girl, the first day? What was that, anyway?_     He opened his crimson eyes again, remembering the strange feeling he had gotten from the little blue-haired girl in the pink dress...Puella Marionette. Her huge purple eyes staring at him in surprise and shock.     _Why?_     Subaru still didn't understand. He supposed that it would all get figured out tomorrow morning, when they faced each other in the battle arena... He exhaled slowly, closing his eyes fully with a smile. "Either way, it should be a fun match..."     **_Child. Wake up._**     Suddenly, something struck his mind. Without warning, images began flashing through his head, and jumbled voices began to create a blurring cacophony of sound. With a short cry of pain, Subaru rolled off of his bed, holding his head and gritting his teeth as hard as he could, trying to shut his eyes against the sights. But the pictures continued to spin by him, faster and faster, until he felt like he was being surrounded by light and sound. He dimly heard himself yell something, though it sounded distant and stange, and it only combined with the other distorted noises that wracked his mind. He could feel his eyes snap open, but he couldn't see anything but the spinning images encompassing him...he could feel himself moving, screaming, violently lashing out at anything around him, trying to make the pain stop...he couldn't control himself, couldn't control anything...     _It hurts, it HURTS-_     Abruptly, everything came to a jarring halt. The kaleidoscope of images began to come into view, and the voices became audible, but the realization of what they were made Subaru feel like an icy hand had just wrapped itself around the pit of his stomach. His eyes widened in shock at the sights he was seeing, and he screamed out loud, "DAMMIT, NO!! DON'T!! NO!!!"     A single voice, rising above the multitudes of other voices, began to clearly speak to him as he was watching.     **_It is what you fear._**     "NO!!"     **_But you DO know it._**     "STOP IT!!!"     **_You know..._**     "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!"     _-lies, all lies, nothing but denial and lies-_     **_...the truth._**     "SHUT--UP--!!!!!!!"     He couldn't remember anything after that. Everything began to shift again, and it all became just a maelstrom of sound, colour, images, light, and the voice...that voice...telling him, repeatedly, over and over and over again...     The truth.     The loud sound of shattering glass finally caused Subaru to stop. Silence followed, broken only by Subaru's ragged breathing. He glanced around at the damage he had done to his room in dismay, truly seeing it for the first time. Two lamps had been smashed, china pieces littering the floor. A chair had been turned over, lying on its side. The bedsheets and pillow had been torn to shreds. A long crack etched through the mirror, as well as two thick cracks through the window. Subaru stared down at his hands, which were shaking and streaked with blood, and stuttered, "I...I-I....." He was able to slow his hyperventilating breaths and rapidly-beating heart, and he buried his face in one bloody hand. "I...need to get out of here..."     _Get out, get away, get far, far away..._

***************

    Within one of the secret monitoring rooms of the hotel, a man smiled in satisfaction at this sight. Thanks to a hidden camera planted in Subaru Shinjo's room, the Master was able to keep an eye on the boy's actions. And he was more than fascinated at Subaru's destructive, out-of-control behaviour from just a few moments ago.     "How interesting. I was right after all." His calm words to himself echoed in the dark room. He watched as Subaru hastily left his ruined hotel room, obviously very disturbed by what he had just done. The Master sat down and leaned on his hands, still smiling to himself -- but it changed to what could almost be considered a deep smirk. "Things shall now be much more...amusing. For both of us."     His gloved hand touched the sheathed sword at his side, and for an instant, he saw the fleeting sight of the child, grinning at him. Watching him with adoration, with love in his eyes.     _...we were the same, it seems...it was all too familiar, like the past returning..._     But a child no longer, and much more of a challenge...he smiled still. A worthy challenge indeed. "Mou sugu, Subaru...you'll get your chance to prove yourself to me. As you always wanted."

***************

    Half an hour later found Subaru by the beach that surrounded the hotel, the water and sand bathed in the white light of the moon. It was a little past midnight, so there was no one around but him. Peace and solitude. Sighing, Subaru flopped down on a small grassy hill and lay back, staring up at the night sky filled with millions of cold white stars. He closed his eyes briefly, trying to gather his wits, but it only served to bring back flashing reminders of the insanity he had just experienced. _God, what the hell is wrong with me...? Why do I keep-_     "Nice night out, isn't it?"     Subaru scrambled up into a sitting position, staring in surprise at the girl standing over him. "Naru?"     She smiled down at him, her casually-dressed figure dimly lit by the full moon. "Who else?" Naru motioned to the spot next to him. "Mind if I join you?"     Although he had been looking forward to being alone, he was surprised to find himself thinking that he wouldn't mind her company. "Sure."     Naru promptly sat down beside him, hugging her knees to her chest. "It's a beautiful night out tonight, isn't it?"     "Yeah, it is." Subaru couldn't think of anything else to say. He had a million questions to ask her, but none of them he could actually bring himself to say aloud. A long silence passed between the two teenagers, broken sparsely by the chirps of night birds and insects, and the soft lapping of the waves below them. Finally, Naru sighed a little, and spoke. "It's weird what's going on, isn't it?"     "E?" Subaru looked over at her. "What do you mean?"     "It's like...like history's repeating itself here." Naru narrowed her eyes in thought. "I don't know how to explain it any other way. I mean, look at us. The Shinjo and Amoh. Eiji and Kayin, Subaru and Naru. We're IT, Subaru. I mean, we're definitely meant to be here, but I don't know what's going to come next for us..."     Subaru sat up, concerned. "You mean you're thinking that this was all MEANT to happen? Like it's all been some big plan or something?"     "That's what I'm thinking." Naru lay down on the grass, looking up at him. "Haven't you been getting that feeling? You know, like we're just following something bigger?" She exhaled in a quiet sigh. "There's just too many coincidences between then and now."     Subaru regarded her for a moment, and said, "I don't know. I was never a big believer of fate and destiny and all that. Niisan was, though. I guess he'd seen enough in his life to believe that there was something behind all of it. Sometimes...I tried to believe, for his sake, but I always ended up back in the doubt stage."     Naru nodded slowly. "That's like what otousan always said. He told me once that all destiny does is lead you down a path that you'd rather not go."     "Well, I'm not THAT much of a disbeliever, but-"     "What are you doing out here, anyway?" she asked, abruptly changing the subject without even looking at him. "Couldn't sleep?"     _You have NO idea..._ "Nah. Too many things on my mind."     "Mm, I know that feeling." The blond girl was tight-lipped for a moment, then added, "I didn't sleep too well either, after otousan left."     Subaru was feeling pretty unsure about asking the question he had in mind,     _-too much, you'd be giving away TOO MUCH-_     but he decided to risk it anyway. "So, um...what was he like? Your father, I mean."     "Huh?" The question seemed to take Naru by surprise, but she recovered quickly, still staring up at the stars. "Otousan was...well, he was cold and closed-off sometimes, and I know he'd had a hard life and could be really mean...but...to me, he was always kind and gentle. Even though he was a lot younger than the fathers of other kids my age, I never cared. He was just...my father." She pursed her lips. "He meant the world to me." Naru glanced back over at her spiky-haired companion, who was staring off with a distant look on his face. "Why would you want to know? Don't you have a father?"     It seemed as though a shock pulsed through Subaru at that instant, and this didn't go unnoticed by Naru, who sat up quickly in concern. "What's wrong?"     "Huh? Oh-" Subaru turned back to her, the jolted look on his face disappearing as quickly as it had come. "Nothing. Really, it's nothing."     "Oh." Naru stared at him for a moment more, deciding not to pursue the question. It was obviously something that he didn't want to talk about. She didn't say another word, and lay back down instead, hands behind her head. Subaru did the same, and the uncomfortable silence appeared once more. However, Subaru broke it with another question.     "Naru? When you were at the Toshindaibukai in 1995...did you know niisan really well?"     "Hm, did I..." Naru said thoughtfully, pondering the question. "I hadn't met him before then, but I'd heard enough about him. Otousan told me about him more than once. He was otousan's closest friend, I could tell. But when I met him, and he helped save me, I got the impression that he was a genuinely nice guy, friendly, and he really did want to make a difference. Because he DID save the world, you know."     Subaru sat listening to this, then said, "...That sounds just like him."     "Do you miss him?" Naru said. "I mean, that's probably a stupid question, especially coming from me, but-"     "Yeah. I miss him. Every single day, I miss having him around. He was like-" Subaru struggled to find the right words "-like my brother, father, idol and best friend all in one. He was the only person in my life that mattered to me. And God, I was devastated when he left. The first thing I thought was, was it my fault? And I always keep thinking that maybe it was, somehow..."     "You shouldn't think like that," interjected the young girl. "It couldn't have been anything you'd done. I figured out enough about Eiji to see that he made his own choices in life, and this was probably another one of them. So don't blame yourself; it won't get you anywhere. Trust me, I know."     Subaru gazed at her for a bit, then closed his eyes and nodded. "You're right. I forget that sometimes...thanks for reminding me."     Silence between them again, except this time it lasted for nearly five minutes, neither one knowing what to say next. Naru was the first one to finally speak up.     "Subaru?"     "Yeah?"     "You said -- when we first met, you said you were named after a constellation. Which one is it?"     "The Pleiades. It's right up there, above us."     "Really? I can't see it."     "It's kinda small...get closer to me, and I'll show it to you."     "Okay..." She shifted over to him, until their bodies were touching, and he pointed up towards a small cluster of seven twinkling stars. "That's them. In Japan, the Pleiades are called 'Subaru', and that's where I got my name."     "I see."     And so they lay there, side by side, looking up into the endless night. Subaru felt so strongly at that point, he wanted to tell her everything, about the strange images he kept seeing, the memories and the voices that were tearing him up inside. And at the same time, Naru was considering doing the same thing: telling him about her life, the pain she felt and the loneliness that she couldn't escape from. But they both knew they couldn't; it was too much, and neither was ready to tell anyone else just yet, so they stayed silent. Eventually, their hands brushed each other. It was right then that they realized exactly where they were, that they were practically lying cheek to cheek, and there was something between them, some kind of strange force-     Both Subaru and Naru sat up at the same time, pulling away from each other hastily. Naru felt the blood rise to her face, but when she stole a glance at Subaru, she was slightly pleased to see that he was turning red as well.     "Well, uh..." he stammered quickly, checking the watch around his wrist, "it's, uh, getting late. I'm going to go back in. Um, see you tomorrow, then?"     "Yeah, tomorrow." Naru, amused, watched Subaru jump to his feet and head back to the hotel. But when he was gone, he didn't see Naru smile to herself and murmur, "...strange boy."     And once Subaru got back to his ruined hotel room, she didn't see him smile to himself and murmur, "...ai, ka."

  


* * * ============================== * * *  
*


End file.
